Fear
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Whats always holding you back from doing the things that you want to do and say the things that you want to say? Fear. And its causing Lilly to hide her true feelings for the one she loves. Liley. Change PenName used to be CarmelLuckyCharms
1. Fear

**Well this is a new story and it is a Liley, told in Lilly's point of view. And if you don't like Liley don't read simple as that. **

**Disclaimer: Yep its official I own nothing!**

Fear……………………

Its funny such a small world but yet so many people have such big fears. There are so many phobias out there for things like air, swimming, or going to bed who has time to think of it all. Me of course I have fears. Many actually. I fear I may accomplish nothing in this world, I fear one day I may die at a young age, I fear that I will never be able to land those difficult skateboard tricks right and injure myself, I fear that people will someday find out that I am Lola Luftnagle**(A/N: I don't know how to spell that sorry)**.We have many things to be afraid of, but my biggest fear is that someone will find out my biggest secret and judge me. The secret that I have been hiding for at least two or three years, I don't know the exact date but that doesn't matter. The secret? Oh well I think I might just like or love my best friend. No not Oliver, but Miley.

Yep I actually think I'm falling for her, who wouldn't look at her, I do every day. Her blue eyes that I would stare long into to find they have specks of gray in them. Her long brown hair is so shiny and fluffy that in a certain light you see streaks of light brown. Her smile that send beams of light off her teeth and light up a room. The way she carries herself in the hallways with such confidence that you think she has no worries in the world, but I worry. I worry I may stare to long and other people will notice and start to question. Or worse her catching me staring and starts asking questions. What should I say to her if she asks why am I looking at her? "Oh sorry your just so gorgeous I couldn't help but stare, you are the most amazing person I ever met and I am falling completely in love with you and I just want to through you up against the wall right now and kiss you." Pfft yea that will go over well.

I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet though. Each time I see her it gets harder and harder not to tell her how I feel. Not to hold her in my arms and feel her warmth, not to be able to feel those perfectly pink lips on my own in a kiss, not to be able to tell her I love her in more than just a friend way, not to be able to be the one she celebrates Valentines day with. It's slowly killing me. How long? How long should I have to keep up this charade? I want to hold her in my arms or be held in hers, I want to kiss her, I want to tell her I love her, I want to be her Valentine. But will that ever happen? No. Why cause I'm afraid.

I'm afraid of rejection, afraid of getting hurt, and afraid of losing our friendship. If anything I know that our friendship will always come first. We are so close but I feel we are so far away as to what I want to be. No matter what I will always stick up for her, back her up when Amber and Ashley attack us each day in the hall. I know she will always watch over me. But will it continue if she knew? Will she still have my back like I will always have hers; will we still even be friends? If I tell her would our friendship be over? I don't think I would be able to live my life with out her. Our sleepovers, movie nights, doing homework together, going to the mall together, teasing Oliver together, practically doing ever together will that end? Would my life be worth living if I told her? Would I be a walking zombie not acknowledging anybody, just go on day by day? Or is there a possibility that I will show it doesn't affect me? Who knows I don't.

What will the end result be? If I told will other people find out? That's another fear of mine. I don't want to be judged, but I know I will anyway. Why is it so wrong? What is wrong with loving someone of the same sex isn't that what the world needs right now more love? Well that and stop global warming but that's not my point right now, why should I be judged, because it's a choice? Heck no! If this was a choice I'd be able stop my infatuation with her and no longer be killing myself, I would live my life normally like I did before I started crushing on her. I hate when people say it is a choice. If it was easy to choose I probably wouldn't chose to be in love with her because I would chose guys. But I do love her and I can't stop that, I can't stop my feelings and thoughts I have towards her. Society will not change what I feel for her. Say what you want, say that God is not okay with it, say that you think it is a sin but I would still love her. A wise man once said "It is better to have loved and lost then to never to have loved at all". He did not say what gender you should love just to love, and I love her, no one will change that.

But can she change? Can she learn to love me the way I love her. Maybe she wont have to change maybe she does feel the same way but is going through the same struggles that I am going through so it is stopping her from telling me. Maybe when she says she loves me she wants to say with much more passion then what she is giving me, maybe she too feels the surge of electricity that goes through us when we hug or link arms, maybe she also finds the little flaws that I have and the little things that I do and thinks they are cute, maybe she wants to kiss me tenderly with love, maybe I'm just crazy and like to live in my own little world were this could actually happen and no one gets in the way and we live happily ever after as we grow old together. Yep that's it we live in paradise me in her in my own little world no worries and no nothing just me and her what else could I ask for?

I could ask her if she feels the same way, I could ask her to be my girlfriend, I could ask for people to shut their mouths about it if we ever get together, because its not disgusting, its love, I could also ask for her hand in marriage, I could also ask for that new skateboard I wanted for Christmas but didn't get so what makes me think I could get her? Why cant reality be like movies the guy always gets the girl, well in this case the girl gets the girl but you know what I mean.

Why cant all this happen its because of the world today, because of society, because I'm afraid to tell her, I'm afraid of losing her and our friendship, I'm just afraid of it all. That's the problem, emotions. They always ruin everything; they bring hatred into this world, greed, and painful words. Not only do they cause fights and wars but they also cause fear, fear of dying, fear of losing someone and fear of telling her my true feelings.

Fear……………………..

A small word but it keeps us from doing and saying the activities and words we really want to say and do. Sometimes when we conquer a fear we get over it and feel proud. I just hope one day I conquer my fear and tell her I love her so I could get this load off my chest and feel proud about loving her and then spit in fears face. There are times that I think it will be to late and I will never get to tell her those three words. All because of that one word that one stupid powerful word……

Fear.

**So tell me your thoughts? I don't know what I want to do with this if I should make it into chapters or let it be an oneshot. I don't know you decide. I'm leaning towards a story. **


	2. Society

**Okay so I decided to do a story, this chapter is just so you get a little insight as to what Miley is thinking and feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Yea I own nothing**

Society………………

Many people living together, working together, and discussing together. What are they discussing? The latest trend, which celebrity is pregnant, who is dating who, politics? I hate politics. People influence other people to make them believe what they feel is right what they think is wrong. It's like a cult, and you don't even realize you are being sucked into one. They make you say and feel what is right or what is wrong. What are the wrongs that they tell you; cruelty towards animals, abortion, or gay marriages. Gay marriages are what really get to me. What is so wrong with loving someone of the same sex? I see nothing wrong with it. Well maybe the reason for that is that I have fallen for someone who is the same gender that I am.

Her golden hair, her sparking blue eyes, and the way she could still pull off looking amazing why she is just a tomboy captivates me. Her ability to always make me laugh, brightens up my day, and always be there for me during tough times and break-ups. Who is she? Lillian Truscott. Her name sounds like sweet candy sliding off my tongue and escaping my lips. My lips that long to touch her fully pink ones, my lips that will quiver when she comes close to me and whispers in my ear when she tells me her secrets.

Secrets, I have a ton. Well, maybe not that much, but two major big ones. One I am Hannah Montana, and two I love Lilly, but you already new that. These secrets are so sacred they could never get out. One because if people new that plain old Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana the press would go nuts, and two if Lilly ever found out I like her I would be humiliated, and probably lonely. Lonely because I feel that she doesn't feel the same way, because she might get up and leave and never walk into my life again. I could never lose her. She makes my life worth living. As badly as I want to get together I know we never could. Why because of Society. People will talk and people would judge.

Not only judge me but the possibility of judging my alter-ego Hannah Montana. I would love it if Hannah and Lola would get together so that way I could be with Lilly twenty-four seven and have no worries of someone stealing her away from me. She will be mine forever and for always. But can the people except Hannah coming out? Teen idol of tween girls a Lesbian! Would be all over the head lines. Newspapers, magazines, and television. People start to wonder why their favorite celebrity turns to drugs, alcohols, and are sent to rehabs twice a month. People are vultures, they circle around celebrities waiting to strike and ruin everything that we worked for spilling out lies that we would never do just so they could get a paycheck. I could never let that happen to Hannah Montana, just because she loves a girl?

Just because my heart has no control over my feelings people will hate. Say that I am a bad influence and force people to stop listening to my music and stop seeing me as an idol. Parents will force children to stray away from me and turn on old Disney movies so they don't get the wrong idea and a guy should be with a girl, not girl with girl or boy with boy. Why should that be? Shove kids into a world were they think life is a fairy tale. The truth is life is not like fairy tales, course it would be nice if it was one. Kids need options kids need dreams. No one chooses to feel this way. What if these kids grow up and have a tendency to look towards the same sex but cant because they too are afraid of what people might think and they were taught that it was wrong. Hannah coming out will not be that bad. She could show kids its okay to feel something towards the same sex, and not be ashamed of it.

I know I shouldn't feel ashamed but I do. Not only do I have to worry what people think of Hannah but what about the person underneath Hannah. She is just a regular kid who is afraid to say what she is because of people's thoughts. What about my father, people at school, or anyone in public for that matter. I hear stories that when some people found out someone is gay they stay away from them like they are diseased or they are worried that you'll be checking them out, but that's not true. We have feelings, we bleed, we cry, we get sick, we are human, not nothing. Why must they avoid you? Could it just be that they too are afraid? Maybe they hate, maybe they call you names, because they are afraid of what people will think if others knew that they accept with what I feel; maybe they too don't want to be judged, so why judge me? Do they feel that they are perfect or feel in power when they are just the same as everyone else?

Everyone says it's okay to be different, so why isn't okay if I love a girl? Because its different? Shouldn't I be different, shouldn't I be myself and not worry what people think of me? I was always taught to walk to the beat of my own drum and no one else's. Follow my heart, my dreams, and my desires. What is wrong with that? Do not all boys want to be professional athletes; do not all girls want to be ballerinas? And people are okay with theses dreams why? Because its normal. Well all I want is to be with the girl that I love, and hopefully she loves me back. But that cant happen because to people it is not normal. Its not normal to be happy?

Happiness is what I want the only way I could get towards happiness is if I could get to be with Lilly. Us being together, loving each other, going through school together, getting married, living in a wonderful house swarming with kids, and finally growing old together. That's my happiness. That's my dream and my wish. So what's stopping me? People, and the fear of rejection, fear of my fans turning on me and me being all alone. I don't want that I want happiness. But if I get with Lilly the outcome seems more like a nightmare than a dream. Sure she will be the light at the end of my cold dark tunnel but will darkness just consume me and her both?

Society……………….

That's the darkness, that's the evil. The public, why do they get to choose who should love who? Is the reason because they are the majority or is there another reason. An unknown reason where people are afraid to explore its territory so that's why no one ever finds out the answer to that tough question why? Why are people no longer accepting, and why are people afraid that every Muslim is a terrorist, why are people afraid of other people because of our different skins tones, because of our different physical features, or where we come from and what we believe? Why can't we learn to love and trust each other? What made us hate and discourage others? What is the reason I can't tell my best friend I'm deeply in love with her…………

Society.

**Okay well this was Miley's insight. Tell me your thoughts please. I don't know when I'll be able to start the rest of the story because Mid-terms are coming up and I have to focus on that. But I promise I will try and right the chapters and updates as much as I can. **


	3. School Daze

**A/N: Okay so this is the start of the story. Please keep in mind I am a new author so if it's not that great I'm sorry. This chapter was just to introduce you to the story. And a little heads up I might take things slow, I don't want Miley and Lilly rushing into a relationship just yet. Also it will be told in Lilly's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: What would happen if 16 year old owned a show? I don't know but I can assure you I don't own Hannah Montana. **

School, it's a great place, a place where teenagers get to escape from their homes and their parents harping on them to get off the computer and make yourself useful by doing boring chores. Of course school is not that entirely great, there is that learning part that we have to go through for about seven hours a day five days a week. Then when that's over we are loaded with two hours of homework that we are practically forced to do. If we don't do it the teacher then gets upset as to why you didn't do their homework. Did they ever think I have five other subjects and a life after school too? Sometimes I think teachers go and plan when to give out homework and tests so we just get stressed out and they sit at home laughing thinking about the entire struggle we are going through to try and get work done. Oh yea they think its funny, I know they do, but its torture.

Well not all school is a torture chamber, there is one reason that I like coming to school. Her. My best friend Miley Stewart. She makes school not all that bad. We have some classes together and that just means more time with her, while in my other classes I just sit there and daydream about her, that could be why my grades are slipping, but I don't care. Every precious moment with her is heaven, her voice, her laugh, and the serious look she gets on her face while doing work makes her oh so adorable.

Well here I am riding on my skateboard going to my crushes house before we both go to the happiest place on earth. Note the sarcasm. Sigh but the ride here is calming, just me and my board gliding across the road having the wind brush up against my face, cooling me down. It gives me a chance to think and unwind before I have to go to school. Coming up I see the Stewart's house as I whip out my cell phone ready to give a Lilly Landing heads up.

"Hello?" Her soft voice picks up on the other line and I can't help but smile.

"Lilly Landing in 10!" I hear the phone click off, and I take a foot off my skateboard to push on the ground so I get more momentum. Coming up to the door I move my feet and kickoff into the air flying for several seconds as the doors swing open and I land perfectly in the Stewart's living room. "And the fun has arrived!" I sing as I throw my arms up in the air for successfully landing my jump.

"Ha-ha, jeez Lil if you put this much excitement into school you might not fall asleep before second period starts."

Her laugh is like music to my ears, well more like her music is music to my ears, but her laugh is just one of the things that make my Miley, Miley. "And once you realize school is just a place were parents could get rid of us for a few hours of the day so they have time to goof off maybe just maybe I'll bring some of my pep into school."

"Maybe, but until then lets just focus on getting to school before we're late 'kay?"

I nod and me and her head out he door as she yells goodbye to her dad. Walking down the driveway she loops her arm through mine I can't help but hold my breath and try not shiver at the touch. It's becoming harder to be around her when she does these simple things. Does she not realize what she does to me?

"So, do you think Mr. Davis will give us another essay assignment again?"

"Ugh come on Miley heading to school I don't want to think about school or the work that it involves. I like to save every moment I have away from it to think about anything other than school."

"Oh come on Lils I just asked a simple question you can answer that cant you?"

"Of course I can but right now I just wanna enjoy being here with you walking, please don't make me beg not to think about school."

"I don't know, you know sometimes if you beg enough you could get what you want."

_Hmph yea I could plead for you all I want but never be able to win your heart, unless you want me to beg for you. _"Why should I degrade myself?"

"You never know some people might find it cute."

_Cute!? _"Oh so you think it's cute when I beg?"

"Never said me kid just some people."

Whatever it doesn't bother me I'll interpret anything she says to make it sound like she is flirting with me. The rest of our walk to school was silent, but its okay with me our arms are still linked together and even though I would like more physical contact this could work for me right now. Our school comes into sight and she lets her arm free of mine and I can't help but feel sadness rush over as my arm now goes from warmth to cold because of the lost body contact.

High school, a place where teenagers try to define themselves, try to find themselves, and try to just survive. Our school is buzzing with kids walking and running to their lockers, shuffling through their backpacks and lockers, trying to finish last night's homework assignment before they have to hand it in. School has a whole different atmosphere than the outside world. I can't explain it but when I walk through those double doors a change goes through me don't know what it is it's just something that has happens.

Coming to our lockers we see me favorite dough nut doing his normal job as Locker Man. There are times I feel embarrassed to have Oliver as friend, but he is always good for a few laughs, and some punches, basically Oliver is just a great friend.

"Hello Ladies lovely morning isn't is?"

"Okay I'm confused, you look like Oliver, you sound like Oliver, but there is no way you are Oliver." _This is not Oliver he usually feels the same way about school as I do, so why is he in such a happy mood today?_

"Don't panic Lilly it's me. Is it so wrong to be in such a happy mood this morning?"

Neither me nor Miley answer we both give him a quizzical look and open our lockers for our first period class together. Luckily the three of us have English together so we just grab our books and make our way to class. I don't care for English to much. It's not really the subject it's more so the teacher, I swear he has it in for me. Mr. Davis could be the only teacher to find it easily to embarrass me. We pile into the room quietly and take our seats.

My seat is in back and diagonally from Miley, and Oliver's is all the way up front in the first row. I like my seat, I can look at Miley all day and she will never know. Speaking of Miley today she is wearing nice tight jeans that really compliment her legs, and a perfect fitting t-shirt that could still leave thoughts for your imagination, God is she hot! Ugh focus Truscott, this teacher already has it in for you; don't get caught not paying attention. I just can't help it, it seems like Miley knows I look at her and does everything she can to tease me. Take now for instance, her pen just rolled off her desk and fell to the floor, my eyes have no control as they travel down her back to her butt, as she bends down to pick the pen up. Suddenly I pull my eyes away as she turns around and looks at me and I feel my neck become hot. I pray that she didn't notice me checking her out, but after awhile I realize everyone is looking at me. Oh no did they see me checking her out, do they all know, do they all suspect……….

"Miss Truscott, the answer please."

"Huh? Oh ummm I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

"Seriously Miss Truscott if you are going to keep daydreaming I suggest you go back to preschool were grades do not matter and you could dream all you want."

My cheeks flush a light red color and I slump in my seat as other students turn around with a few snickers and smiles. And once again Mr. Davis accomplishes humiliating me. I lean forward and rest my elbows on the desk and I rub my eyes only to get a distracted by a piece of paper hitting me and landing on my desk. I quickly scan the room looking to see who threw it but it should be obvious with the fact that I only have two friends in the room and Oliver is way to close up front to throw notes to me with out getting caught so it has to be from Miley. Carefully I open the note trying not to be noticed again and read it.

You okay Lils?

_Well how nice of you to be worried about me, but I was better before Mr. Davis totally caught me off guard again._I quickly scribble down and throw it back to her, knowing it will soon come back to me.

Off guard? Sure admit it you were daydreaming again.

_Well yea maybe just for a few seconds but he just had to call on me in those few seconds._

Hahaha apparently. What could you always daydream about during school?

_Didn't we go through this, this morning? I don't like thinking about school whether it's in or out of it._

Okay, okay, but do think you and you head could be attached after school so we could chill at the beach for awhile?

_Yea sure I think my flight from the clouds will be landing by then. :)_

:) Great, cant wait, just don't stay up there to long okay, I don't want you to catch a cold.

_You got it. Before we go just let me swing by my house first so I could grab my bathing suit._

No problem I'll do the same so I'll meet you at Rico's then?

_Sounds like a plan Stan._

YES SCORE!!! Wait ugh this will totally kill me. How can Miley be right next to me in a bikini with her tanned arms and legs and her perfectly toned stomach and I not stare at her? I swear one day she is just going to kill me.

**Okay so thoughts please? Remember I'm taking things slow so it might be along story.**


	4. Worry Free Beach

**Okay so I guess today was the day for the update. :). Hope you enjoy. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this, you guys make me so happy I wish I could give all of you something, but that is kind of difficult to do. :) So thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The beach, it's a great place to chill, relax, and take your mind off things. The solid but breakable surface of the sand is so soft and warm between my feet and toes. I am at peace. The air smells of salt from the ocean and I am calm. The sun glistens off the water from the ocean causing me to squint my eyes, and as I run up to the water the waves crash into my body throwing me back, but cooling me at the same time. I love the beach.

As you know Miley and I went to the beach after school, including Oliver only because he begged, but I had fun anyway. I couldn't help but take a few glances towards Miley in her hot pink bathing suit. Her perfect tan legs showing and her toned stomach out in the open, keeping me from imagining what she looks like underneath when she wears clothes. During the whole time I could not help but notice Oliver giving me some looks, winks, and smiles? Oh please don't tell me he likes me. I mean I love Oliver, but it's more brotherly, we have known each other since preschool but I never felt anything towards him. My heart belongs to Miley and she is the only one that could hold it, tease it, and hopefully love it.

Now its just me and Oliver laying down on our beach towels in the sand while Miley went to get us some snacks and refreshments. I would look over at him some times, only to catch him giving me that look and smile again. I knew it he likes me. Oh man how am I supposed to tell him that I don't love him the same way back? I don't wanna hurt him or our friendship. He now let out a small laugh and I turned to look at him. "What?" Something has been weird with him since this morning and now it was bugging me.

"Lets just say I know something you know, but you won't admit it." He was looking at me with a wide smile and had a look in his eye. He knows something I know but I don't want to admit it? What the hell could that mean? "What the hell are you talking about? Does this thing have to do with why you were so giddy the whole day and as to why you have been giving me these weird looks?" He cant possibly think I like him back right. I didn't do anything to make him think I like him did I?

"It's a good possibility that the thing I know has to do with that." What did he do wake up this morning and say 'Hey Lilly likes me and today after school I'm going to ask her out'. Hmmm maybe instead of just pondering what he knows I should probably just ask him. "Well, what is this thing?" I am totally curious what could Oliver know that I know, but I don't know at the same time?

"Like you don't know?" Okay this is getting annoying. "Oliver just tell me already, you're making me go insane!"

"Really, just like how Miley in her bathing suit isn't making you go crazy all over?" I was shocked, was I that obvious. I couldn't be I tried to do my best and make sure no one ever caught me. Of course it was one of my biggest fears, that and Miley noticing I was staring at her, but other people catching me as well was just to much. I looked at Oliver wide eyed. "What are you talking about?" I started to get nervous my heart was pumping blood through my body so fast I thought I would explode.

"Don't fret Lils it is not that obvious, no one else can tell just me, well because I hang out with you guys more but I'm sure no one else sees it." It was like he could read my thoughts not only was a heavy weight lifted off my chest that no one new but also to know that Oliver was not in love with me and knew that I loved Miley, wait, I don't think that's a good thing either. "WHAT! How could you think that I like Miley!?" I had to pretend that I didn't know what he was talking about I don't want people to know its my secret and it will stay that way until me and Miley get together, someday, or maybe when I die, which ever comes first.

"Pfft, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Lils, I know you to well for you to do that." Rats, this kid was reading me like a book. "Look don't worry about it your secret is safe with me." I let out a sigh, what could I do, Oliver caught me and had me pinned up against the wall, I was trapped. Maybe this could be a good thing, Oliver knowing, I could have someone to talk to about this and not have my thoughts battle each other over and over again countless nights. Okay I know my secret was safe with him but how does he feel about a girl and a girl getting together? Most people usually disagree with it. "And if you are worried about if I think its wrong or gross, you're wrong. Love is between two people it shouldn't matter the gender, it is totally fine with me that you like her and want to get together with her." Okay so now what he can read minds? Well at least I know he is okay with me that defiantly took the worry out of me and put me in a better mood.

"I don't know what to do Ollie, I want us to be together so bad, but does she? What will people think?" Sure one worry was gone but that doesn't mean more aren't still swarming around inside of me. "You could try telling her; hey if you want I could help you." I looked at him, I guess kinda in a mean way because he turned his head quickly and pretty much went into defense mode as I guess he thought I was going to hit him. But I wasn't, even though I should have, did he not just hear what I said about having to guess if she feels the same way and worry how the public would react?

"Oliver don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, right now I think I need you so I have someone to talk about all this stuff with, and plus well…. Did you not just hear what I said? I'm scared, I don't know what could happen if I told her."

"That's just it Lil you don't know. The worst that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same, but I'm sure that I we both know Miley well enough to not never be friends with you again; she would probably want to work things out. So whats wrong with asking her?" Oliver did have a point, her telling me that she doesn't feel the same is the worst possible thing that could happen, but also it would be break my heart.

"Cause it would hurt Ollie. I mean yea sure I know Miley well enough to never ditch me but our friendship would be totally weird. Her knowing that I like her and me still liking her would make things awkward." He let out a sigh as if he had lost hope for me and we laid in silence for a moment before he finally spoke up again. "No one can predict the future Lils, you just have to trust your heart and gut. If you and Miley are meant to be with each other then fate will have that and you will be together for ever. But if that doesn't work out there is always something new and great coming around the corner. Sure the heart does take time to heal, but it will eventually. And remember what I said I could help if you want." When did Oliver get such a sensitive poetic side? He's a dough nut isn't he? We have all read books, watched movies and television about people getting together and breaking up, and Oliver was right the heart does eventually heal, but I have a feeling that mine would never. "I guess your right Oliver but I don't want to tell her yet, its not the right time."

"And when will the right time be Lil? After graduating? At her wedding? After she dies? You should at least tell her how you feel before its too late." He did have a point; I shouldn't live with this secret crush on her forever. What if I never tell her and she ends up moving away and I never speak with her again? How would I know if she feels the same way if I never get to tell her? "Okay you have a point I should tell her, but I want it to be the right time and place. Thanks for the offer to help Ollie, but I would like to do it on my own gradually so I don't freak her out or myself. Right now I would just like you here with me, supporting me, and always there so I have someone to talk to."

"You got it Lils. I will always be there for you, I will always support you, and my ear will always be open when you need to talk." Wow, I like this Oliver, he's smart, kind, caring, and sensitive, but I do miss my dough nut. "Hey Oliver could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure what's that?" I looked at him and smiled and he turned and looked back at me smiling. "Do, do you think you could be your old self, the fun loving, go with the flow, not worrying what other people think Oliver, and save this Oliver only for our special talks?" He looked at me with happiness in his eyes, and I'm pretty sure my own eyes mirrored his.

"You got it, our own special secret." I was content. I closed my eyes soaking in the sun and started planning all that I should do to give Miley clues as to I like her and try to find away to see if she feels the same way back. Oliver knowing could have a big advantage. I now know longer have to hide and I could get all my feelings and frustrations out with out me thinking I'm going crazy as my thoughts battle each other.

Tomorrow I will start. Tomorrow will be the day I start to put my heart on the line and push all those horrible thoughts aside. Tomorrow I will start the journey to my friend's heart, and hopefully in the end we will start our own journey to leading happy lives together and forever. Tomorrow.

**Well that was the fourth chapter please tell me your thoughts. Sorry there was no Miley Lilly interaction, but I felt that you guys should know what Oliver was so happy about in the other chapter and also so Lilly could have somebody to lean on. I will try and update as soon as I can, but I have mid-terms coming up so it might be difficult. Thank you for reading. Also please check out my other story **_**Past,Present,and Future.**_


	5. Babbling Words and Confused Mind

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I don't know if I will be able to update this over the weekend I think I'm starting to get sick, but will see, I will try and update **_**Past,Present,and Future**_** as well. I think that's enough talking on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Okay, today is the day. The day I will start to win the heart of my love Miley Stewart. But exactly how do I do that? Ugh this will be difficult. When I talked to Oliver last on the beach I thought I had everything planned out. Then Miley came back with the snacks and refreshments, which led into a food fight, which led into a tickle fight, which led in to chasing each other and throwing that person in the water. Sigh, it was great to have Miley's guitar fingers tickle my sides and my own fingers tickle her and feel her abs contract at my touch. Also the way the water glistened off her skin after me or Oliver threw her into the water. She looked like a goddess with the sun setting in the background leaving the skyline a yellow orange color. It was heaven.

Now here I am on my skateboard rolling down the street to the Stewart's house so Miley and I could head to school. I drew in a breath okay I can do this, first things first compliment Miley on her outfit. Yea I could do that that's easy. All I have to do say that Miley looks nice. As I usually do I whip out my cell and call the Stewart home and announce I will be landing in whenever. The doors swing open as I fly through them and land perfectly in the living room. I kick up my skateboard and hold it in my hands as I turn around and look at Miley. Amazing as ever, even in just a plain t-shirt and jeans, my breath is taken away from me.

"Have I ever told you that I absolutely love when you do that?" Well, I would say yes, but for some odd reason I feel lost for words. I am suddenly uncomfortable and I began to stutter and sweat. I guess worrying Miley because she had this questioning look on her face. "Umm you okay Lils? You're not having a stroke or anything like that are ya?" A small laugh escaped my lips and I am calm again, I shake my head 'no' as away to tell her I'm fine and so I can clear my mind and just tell her how nice she looks.

"No, don't worry I am perfectly fine no loss of blood to any one of my organs. You look nice today Miles." Whew I did it; wow didn't think it would be that hard. Though I am slightly embarrassed as to how I acted before. I must have looked like a complete idiot, but being in love with this girl does make me do silly things. Well at least that's what everyone says anyway.

Our walk to school was the same as always. We chat about anything but school, as we make our way to the place. We enter through the double doors and head to our lockers, get our books, and head to class. To me it feels like we are walking zombies, doing the same routine morning after morning, day after day, actually I'm surprised I haven't made a trail through the ground as to where I walk each morning. The only thing that keeps this place somewhat alive is the rotating schedule. Yesterday was English first and today is my elective class. Luckily Miley and I both have it, but Oliver does not as he heads off to gym today.

The desks are not desks but tables and only two to a table so naturally me and Miley take our seats next to one another. Sitting next to Miley is not that bad although I do prefer my seat in English. Our arms would rub up against each other at times and I can't help but sometimes get goose bumps, shiver, and have so much electricity spread through my arm it lights me up. The only problem is that it is not easy to stare at Miley 'cause she will surely see.

Neither Miley nor I our to concerned about this class. We either play games in our notebooks like tic-tac-toe or write notes to each other quietly. But I guess today was a day to listen on account of Mrs. Evans was actually handing out papers, had writing on the board that we needed for notes, and was starting to lecture. But I did not pay attention to much as I was trying every possible thing I could do to get Miley to realize that I like her. So far all I could think of was compliment her but I sorta do that all the time.

"Okay class you know what you have to do, you have your papers, so partner up and come up and get your child for a week." Whoa what did she just say? Child, curse my wandering mind. When did this all happen? Everyone seems to be paired up boy and girl, but I don't know who my partner is. Heck when did she even assign partners?

"Lils did you hear me? I said do you want to go up and get the kid or should I?" I turned and looked at the person who spoke to me and just by that question guessing it was my partner, but was confused when the voice had come from Miley.

"Huh? Sorry Miles I wasn't really paying attention, um what's going on?" She just let out a laugh and made a joke as to how I should stop keeping my head in clouds or I won't only catch a cold but the flu. I just stuck out my tongue at her and she started to explain the assignment to me. Apparently we have to pretend we are a married, and have a kid taking on all the responsibilities as adults should. Basically it is what Oliver did back in Middle School, when I only made fun of him when he thought he was in love with Sarah. The only reason why Miley was my partner was because the girls in this class out numbered the guys and I guess Miley had volunteered us to be the couple of the same gender. Which I wish was true in reality.

We got the baby and it ended up being a girl. We filled out all the paper for the class. Her name was to be Emily Rose, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. Next up was what we would be doing for a living and what we would live in. Apparently I'm going to be a teacher, nothing better than going into the profession that you hate, and Miley was some type of business woman. We would live in an average house not to big not to small, and have an average income. We had to plan out everything like that. Taxes and the grocery shopping, to me it was endless, but soon the bell rang and we were set free.

My classes that consisted of Miley were all in the morning so we parted ways and would see each other again in lunch. The only problem was during lunch I didn't do a freaken thing! I don't know why but I was just so nervous around her. That never happened before, now all of a sudden it is happening because now I finally start to get the idea to tell her how I feel, its just unfair. Maybe I should just make myself become distant from her; it would be a heck of a lot easier.

Last period was study with just Oliver, so I figured it would be a perfect time to have one of our special talks.

"So what's eating at you Lils?" So much I don't even think he could understand, but he promised he would always be here for me and listen to me so I'll take that offer.

"Everything Ollie. I mean all of a sudden when I finally decide to let my heart spill I suddenly can't do anything around her. I'm so nervous, I can't think of what to say, I start to stutter, and then I just keep quiet about it until she speaks up again. And the worst part is we have this project we need to do together with a child and I'm afraid I'm going to choke." I was just rambling on and on, but I really didn't know what to do or what was wrong with me. Miley and I have been friends since Middle School and now I'm finding it difficult to talk to her.

"Okay, okay relax Lils, we can fix this. Umm yea sure you want to tell her how you feel, but I think you are thinking about it to much. Just do what you used to do when you guys used to hang out. Don't try and think of the perfect compliment so she would notice you, take it slow and with ease. Because if you think to much you will start to stutter and there is a good chance that you will mess up. Besides this whole project thing can work to your advantage. Show Miley how great of a parent you could be. Show her how well of a future wife you can be, and maybe she might gradually start to fall for you to." Oliver did have a point, I was thinking too much, I should just let loose and let the words smoothly flow out of my mouth and not worry. Plus I did like his idea on how I could take this child project to my advantage.

"Thanks Ollie, your right I should take this in stride. There is no rush or worry, well slight worry but that's a given. So now that we got through this obstacle I wouldn't mind my old Oliver coming back please." He gave me a smile and a nod, as we carried on with our usual activities we do in study hall, paper football.

I now have a new plan. When I go to Miley's house this afternoon to work on the project, I will not be nervous just my regular self and I will show what a great parent and wife I can be. I have it all written down:

_Goals to win Miley_

_1)Compliment her_

_2)Be myself_

_3)Use this project to my advantage_

_4)Try the best to flirt_

**Tada! So do you think Lilly can win Miley and use this project thing to her advantage? Well just read and find out. And if you can review please, heck just put a smiley face or a period if you want. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Parenting Skills in Effect

**Well it's going to take a little more than a sore throat to stop my Liley writing. So here it is. Enjoy. Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing. Hope you stick through with this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ahh sleep, a chance to reenergize your body and brain. Sleep engulfs you in a completely different world. Your body lays lifeless as you enter dream land. Whether the dream is happy or a nightmare, sleep is good. Suddenly in my deep slumber there is crying. Crying? That can't be good. Who the heck is crying? I spring my eyes open and return to reality to find my self on the floor my back up against the couch in the Stewart's home. I am so disoriented; I can't remember how I even got there, or what the pressure is on my lap. Wait something's on my lap. I look down to see Miley's head resting on my lap. She looks so peaceful and a smile is on her face, she must be having a heck of a dream. I look at her facial features and capture every moment just in case this will be the only time I get to see her like this, as I gently stroke her long thick brown hair. Then she stirs and I freeze, she opens her eyes looking up at me and I smile. As we look into each others eyes there is crying in the distance once again. Miley's eyes then widen as she springs up from my lap and heads over behind the couch. OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE BABY!!! Sigh way to go Truscott, so far this project thing to my advantage is not starting off on a good note.

"Lilly didn't you hear the baby crying?" Miley asks me with a hint of anger in her voice. Of course I heard it I just couldn't figure out what the heck it was, and plus your beauty completely distracted me. If you weren't so gorgeous I might be able to pass some of my class, but you are.

"Sorry Miles, I was tired and when I woke up I didn't realize where I was or what was going on, please forgive me and let me show what a great wife and mom I could be." I walk over to her and take Emily up into my arms and rock her silently humming a peaceful tune. I turn and smile at Miley as Emily stops crying and drifts off into sleep again. Although I don't know if she did or not, she's a doll and her eyes don't close, which is kinda creeping me out now.

"You're so great with kids Lil." Miley looks at me and my heart soars. Yay, she sees how good I am with kids! Ha now this project thing is working to my advantage. Now I just have to keep it up, be myself, compliment, and flirt with Miley.

"If you think I'm good with kids you should see how well I'm going to treat my wife." Whoa, were the heck did that confidence come from? Uh-oh that has a double meaning. Gosh I hope Miley doesn't think of it that way, well actually I kinda hope she does.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind Miss Truscott?" My face grows hot as I put Emily down and I'm glad that it is dark and the only light is from the full moon. But, but was Miley actually kinda flirting back? Booya! Wait can't get too excited; umm I gotta keep this up.

"Well, how about I take you out for dinner for a celebration of our new child?" This will be perfect I could set up a whole huge romantic dinner, out on the beach, like a picnic, with the sun setting then turning into night as we star-gaze.

"Truscott it's a date!" Date! Did she say date! Oh happy day er um night actually. I will be going on a date with my love. But wait, she thinks it's just for the project. Damn. This project is working for and against me at the same time, that wasn't supposed to happen.

We both realize that it is late and there really is no point for me to go home so we head up to Miley's room for the rest of the night. She hands me some of her pajamas and I think how cute she might look in my clothes. She goes in her bed and I am in a sleeping bag on the floor. Ugh if we get together I hope I'm up there in the bed sharing each others warmth. Before we fall back to sleep, we planned on going out Friday night, and today is Wednesday only two days I could handle that. I think I'm going to need some help though. My secret Oliver would be perfect. With that last thought my eyes slowly close and I dream of what Friday night will be like.

Hmph! I am awaken to a pillow smashing on top of my head and someone landing on my back. "Wake up sleepy head, or you won't be tired enough to day dream in school." Miley jokes as she then starts to tickle my sides. I let out a laugh and turn over flipping her and now I'm the one to pounce on her and end up tickling her back. "Hahahaha okay Lilly stop I can't breathe, besides we have a baby to take care of, plus yourself." Once again the baby interrupts a perfect moment for me so, with a sigh I stop tickling Miley and get off of her. She tends to the baby, while I call my mom to tell her where I am, that I'm fine, and I there is no need to call the police. She is a bit overprotective, but I can deal. I'm her only child; it's easy to see why she is so protective.

Both Miley and I get ready, while switching off to take care of Emily. Man it's only been one day, and I am whooped. But more time with Miley is what will keep me alive. We ate some of Mr. Stewarts delicious pancakes, well I did mostly, Miley only had two, I had ummm many. Miley gave me a change of clothes and we head out the door with baby in hand to school.

Once again the rotating schedule is what keeps the school alive and I head to gym, while Oliver and Miley head to History. Right now my thoughts are not all that concerned with Miley but with Oliver. I have to talk to him about this date thing that I'm going to do for Miley. The day dragged on until my study hall came. "Okay Lils ready to get defeated so I can have a 4-4 victory!" Oliver is ready for our paper football game, but I can't right now, I really need to talk to him.

"Not now Oliver, I need the Oliver who reads his Mom's magazine not the fun Oliver." He soon switches his gears as he gets a serious look on his face and sits down and is ready for me to talk. I tell him about how Miley was sleeping in my lap when I woke up and how I started to flirt with her which led to us going out on a date. Also how nervous I was as to going out with her, even though she is totally oblivious as to the real reason I'm taking her out.

"That's great Lils! Sure she is totally unaware that you are going to serenade her to win her heart, and not going out as just friends but you can turn it around. I would be happy to help. I will supply you with anything you need. I can get you some romantic music, a nice blanket for you guys to sit on, oh and you need food too oh hey how about some fantastic cheese jerky." Honestly I think Oliver was more excited about this date than I was.

"Whoa slow down Oliver. I'm the one going on the date with her, not you. But you can help. And no jerky thanks I want something nice, but not to fancy. I don't want her to become overwhelmed, remember I want to take this slow." Oliver nodded his head and we ripped out a piece of paper and wrote down all the stuff that we needed. Sure it took a few arguments and some creative colorful discussions as to what I would be bringing, trying to remember that we will be at the beach. After the bell rang, I headed to the rest of my classes, with more excitement and anticipation to Friday. Its going to be perfect, maybe I could tell Miley what my heart is thinking and feeling, and she will be so love struck she will say yes and be mine.

Well I don't know about that but I do know that I got a new number down on my to win Miley's heart list:

_Goals to win Miley_

_1) Compliment her_

_2) Be myself_

_3) Use this project to my advantage_

_4) Try the best to flirt_

_5) Blow her away with my romantic skills at dinner_

Friday will be perfect.

**Bum bum bummmm! So will Friday be perfect for Lilly?:) We'll see, next chapter will be the date. :) I'm so giddy. How about you guys tell me your thoughts. Hmmm weird Lilly is planning a picnic, and Miley made a picnic in my other story for Lilly. Huh weird. :) Oh well I guess picnics are romantic to me anyway. :). Till next time. **


	7. The Date

**Okay here is the day of the date. I'm so happy, well mostly because I know how this chapter ends and the whole story as well, haha but you guys don't. Thank you everyone for reading this story, reviewing, and adding this story to you alert list. It makes me so happy and I just want to write more for you guys. So without further ado here is chapter seven.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Friday the day I will blow Miley away with my romantic skills. I was filled with nervousness and excitement. So many thoughts were swarming my mind. What if things didn't turn out the way I plan? What if Oliver forgets to bring something and I look totally stupid. What if I can't speak to her and a stutter or I become a babbling fool? Okay deep breathe Truscott. Just remember number two on my list _Be Myself_. I have hung out with Miley thousands of times, I have been by her side as Lola Luftnagle with thousands of screaming fans following us, and I defiantly can take Miley out on a date. Everything is all planned out. Oliver will set everything up and he will be taking care of the baby while Miley and I our out. We will arrive at the beach at around six thirty, and there will be a blanket with a picnic basket, and we will chat, watch the sunset, and when that is over stargaze while we eat dessert. Nothing can go wrong, that is if my hormones stay in control.

"Don't worry Lils everything is going to be fine. You will eat, talk, and just be yourself you could totally blow Miley away and she will be yours." Oliver was comforting me in study as I told him how nervous I was for the date. Two more periods and school will be over as time slowly creeps its way to six thirty. "I have everything planned; I will set up everything at the beach at five forty, and make sure everything is perfect. Then I will swing by the Stewarts house to get the baby and take care of her for you guys, there are no worries Lil everything will go perfect for you, I have faith and believe in you. You and Miley belong together." It's weird. Oliver was never like this, it seems like he is finally growing up. A give him a smile, Oliver always has some way of taking away my worries away and making me relax. So with that we play our tournament of paper football.

The final bell rings and at the same time my mind and heart our buzzing. I feel as if I'm going to throw up and we still have a few hours before the date. Sigh this is going to be hard. "Okay so you know the plan right Miles. I will swing by six thirty to pick you up, and Oliver will swing by and take care of Emily." Miley and I were at our lockers ready to head out of school and get ready for our date.

"I got it Lils, but can you at least give me a hint as to what you are doing and where you are taking me." Miley has been whining about this for two days. I keep telling her it is a surprise and to dress nice, but not to nice or to casual. I kinda like it though. She gives me her puppy dog look and I soon become unphased by it. I got her right in the palm of my hand.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine Miles? I told you all that I'm going to tell you, you are just going to have to wait and find out for yourself." I love torturing her like this, it's really cute.

"Ha-ha funny Lils. Okay I'll stop pestering you and see you tonight. Bye Lils." We hug and part ways for we both have to get ready for the date. Today is the day she takes the baby to her house for I took it home with me yesterday. Let me tell you that kid is becoming a pain. I don't know why we even have to do the project. I mean I won't have sex, sure the majority of my school probably will and already did, but I think we all know that we are too young to take care of a child. We still are very dependent on our parents and not ready to become adults just yet. I walk in my house say a quick hello to my mom and head up stairs to pick out my outfit.

Man I didn't realize how many clothes I actually have, and nothing is really that nice to wear on a date. I'll just have to improvise. Okay it may look like my closet threw up, or a hurricane passed through my room, but its Miley we are talking about I have to look nice for her! I must have switched my outfit dozens of times, but I think I finally have the perfect outfit. I look over at the clock six fifteen. I put on some make up, but not much just some eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow. I then head downstairs tell my Mom I am going out, and leave. Since it was still early to pick up Miley I head over to the beach hoping Oliver will be there finishing up and getting everything ready for my date with Miley. I'm at the beach and start looking for Oliver; I must have looked everywhere but could not find our spot or him. Finally walking a little more down the beach where it is more secluded I spot him and the set up. "Hey Oliver!" He turns and waves to me as I come up to him.

"Sup Lils? So what do you think? I got your blanket, the food, no cheese jerky, and music. Oh I also brought some extra blankets just incase you guys get cold." Everything looked perfect, it was not to fancy but looked cozy, we had a nice view of the ocean and perfect slow music. Although I don't know where Oliver got the music but hey it doesn't matter. "Now it's all up to you Lils blow Miley away."

"Thank you so much Oliver, its perfect." I engulf Oliver in a huge hug to make sure he knows I appreciate everything that he is doing for me. We break apart and start to head down to the Stewarts house to pick up Miley. I am so nervous, my palms are sweating, so many thoughts are bubbling in my head, I'm shaking, and I'm pretty positive I'm going to throw up. Oliver puts a comforting arm around my shoulder to ease me as we head up to the Stewart's door. I feel my head get lighted headed and I become dizzy. Oh man I didn't even see her yet or take her anywhere and I'm already going to ruin this date. Oliver knocks on the door and Mr. Stewart is there to answer. He lets us in and calls down for Miley.

My heart starts to pump faster and faster as the minuets tick and I'm pretty sure it will stop soon and I will need CPR. Just then I hear footsteps coming from upstairs and I turn around to see Miley. Oh my gosh she is stunning. She has a skirt on but it's not to short and a nice green spaghetti shirt. I swear I stopped breathing and I think someone better perform CPR on me soon before I die. "Wow Miles you look you look look, grr grrr great." God that was hard to say. She looks at me and smiles complimenting my outfit as well. I turn and look at Oliver with a huge smirk on his face and I give him a cold look which wipes it away.

Miley then hands Oliver our child and she links her arm with mine as we are ready to head out the door her dad stops us. "You take care of her understand Lils. And just remember I have no problem going back to prison." I look at him wide eyed and swallow hard giving him a nod for he has me so intimidated right now; I have never seen him like this.

Miley lets out a groan. "Dad, relax. It's Lilly she is not going to hurt me, besides this whole date thing is for a school project. I'll be back before ten. Bye." I relax a little as I look at Miley she smiles at me as we head out the door. "Sorry about that Lils, I guess my dad is a little overprotective of me. So where are we headed?"

"Its okay Miles, my mom is the same way, and you'll see." I smile to her and our arms are still linked as I bring her to the beach. I take her to the private area separate from all the commotion. "Well here we are, sorry it's not much, but hey I'm just a kid with no job and I really think it's the feeling and the thought that counts. Plus we could have a great time; I mean we do all the time. We could have fun don't worry everything is..."

"Lilly! Geez Relax. I realize you are not going to go all out. It nice I really like it Lils. You are right it's the feeling and the thought that counts, I don't care about the riches or the cost Lils, just spending time with you is heaven to me." I mentally slapped myself for I let happen what I didn't want to happen I babbled. I have got to learn to relax. I smile at her and we sit down on the blanket as we watch the sun almost fully set while we eat.

The waves gently crashing against the shore is calming as the music is playing. I am doing the best to flirt and be myself but honestly I don't think it is going so well. I stumbled over a few words, and made myself look silly while eating our dinner. But the whole time she smiled and laughed, and probably was completely unaware as to what I was doing. The sun is now fully set as we look up at the night sky looking at all the stars eating our dessert. Course a small detail me and Oliver forgot was some source of light. Sure the moon and stars shone brightly, but it was really dark to see, but in away that is a plus for me so Miley won't be able to see my embarrassment.

The temperature slowly drops and I notice Miley looks a tad cold, well you saw that coming from what she was wearing. "Cold Miles?"

She looks at me and nods. "Just a smidge. But hopefully my wife knows the perfect solution on how to keep me warm right? I mean that's what wives do right keep their spouses warm when cold?" This was getting hard. There were times were I would flirt and I would think Miley would flirt back but I can't really tell if she is joking around or not.

"Hey I came prepared sweetheart; you will never be cold while I'm around again." I grab the extra blanket, and pull her close to me; she rests her head on my shoulder, even though she is the tall one, as I wrap the blanket around us. I can not believe how close she is, I am in full panic mode, and I just pray she does not hear the sound of my beating heart like I do in my own ears.

We are looking out into the ocean now with the stars and moon above it, it's the perfect painting. "Its amazing isn't Lils? You look up at the sky and see the moon and stars and find it hard to believe that in other states and other countries they too are looking at the same moon and stars, while other countries are now experiencing the power of the sun that will soon go down, and they too see the same moon and stars. It really makes you think. God made an amazing place, why do we hate? Why do people fight and have wars over money, religion, and the economy? Shouldn't we all love? We all live under one sky, we all live in one world, and we shouldn't destroy but love. In some weird way the sky connects us. You know what I'm saying Lils?" Holy cow that was unbelievable. Not even looking at her and Miley takes my breath away. She has a point though, why the hate? We all live here on earth. All the fighting that we are doing is not helping with global warming or anything else. In fact, it is preventing us from doing anything for we are fighting and hating each other when we could love.

I turn and look at Miley and she slightly turns her head from my shoulder and looks me in the eyes waiting for my answer. "Yea its amazing Miles." We stare into each others eyes as she has a smile on her face. I look at her smile and see her perfect lips. They are a perfect color of pink and look so full and probably taste so good. I can't take it any longer my head gently gets closer to hers and I see my target, I slowly close my eyes and wait for the few inches of space to be closed. Screw taking things slow I am in love with Miley and I want to stop being tortured and have her. With that last thought our lips meet.

**Gasp! What's going to happen next? Well just review and keep reading to find out. Haha till next time. **


	8. Kissing Miley

**:) hehe Sorry for leaving a cliffy guys' but I had to. I love the anticipation. Well actually I don't need to anticipate anything for I know how the story turns out but you don't. :) So with out further ado here is what happens next, enjoy. And thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys' make me laugh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

OH MY GOD I'M KISSING MILEY STEWART! What am I thinking, well I'm thinking how good her lips feel against mine, I'm thinking how good they taste, and I'm also thinking this can't be good. But I need her, I can't stop kissing her, what if this is the last time I see her, the last time she will talk to me, and the last time I kiss her? I have to make this last, this is my heaven this is my oxygen. I need to breathe her in to make me survive. She is not pulling away or kissing back so how do I take that? Is it a good sign or bad?

I really don't care; I also don't know what has come over me. All of a sudden my hormones, love, and lust for her just exploded. I will not make this kiss stop. I quickly switch our positions. I gently push her down on the blanket and I get on top of her straddling her hips. I have to show Miley how much she means to me, how much I need her, and how much I love her just incase this is our last encounter. I do my best to deepen the kiss. I tilt my head and push harder on her. She slowly starts to respond. Yay! Her lips our now moving in perfect motion with mine, and embarrassed I can't help but let out a moan. I pull away slightly to let my tongue brush against her bottom lip. I want in, I want to explore her, I want her to need me, and I want to be the only one to kiss her. My tongue will not give up. I lick both of her lips. I am pleading and begging and right now air does not matter. She is my air; I want our bodies to become one. After time she slightly opens her mouth and her hands go to my ribcage. I pounced I did want the opening to close up. I shoved my tongue past her lips and banged her teeth. But it did not matter to me, this was my only shot. My tongue soon found a hole passed her teeth and I was in. I explored everywhere until I found my destination, her tongue. Mine quickly brushed hers and she swiped it away. I put more force on her body, I can't let her escape. My tongue then attacks her again and I massage hers. Soon we are battling. I could not be happier. But I knew this would soon end, for we both needed oxygen badly, or we'll die.

I can't pull away though; at the same time I wish this was a dream and reality. What is going to happen after we kiss? What is she going to think? I'm afraid. I know we no longer can make this kiss last or eventually it will turn into rescue breathing. I slowly pull my tongue away from hers, giving hers one last swipe, then before I pull away completely I bite down on her lip. Oh man how am I going to explain this? My face leaves hers and I look down at her, but her eyes are shut. Whew how embarrassing would that be, if they were opened the whole time. I then get off of her. "Oh man Miley I'm, I'm so sorry, I-I..." I can't speak my whole body goes into panic mode and my brain can't function. She slowly gets up and like a coward I run. I run I don't want to hear what she has to say, for I won't be able to take it. I hear her call my name and I pray that I can savor her voice saying my name for I feel I won't see her again.

I am gone, I am out of sight, and I just left Miley there. I run to the only place and person I know who can help me, Oliver. I sprint up his front steps and swing open the door. I jog up the steps and take a left down the hall towards his room. I burst through the door, and see Oliver. He jumps at my sudden entrance, with Emily in hand. "Lils, you're crying what happened?" I put a hand to my face and indeed it is wet, I guess I was crying just never felt it. He puts Emily down and runs toward me and pulls me in a hug. I fling my arms around him and cry into his neck. He gently picks me up and puts me on his bed. We lie down and he has a secure grip around me, while I have a death grip on him. And I cry I lay there and cry. He does his best to soothe me. Telling me it is okay, running his fingers through my hair. But I know it won't be I know nothing good can come from this. I can no longer see, my tears have created a pool of water around my eyes, and each time I close them a river runs down. I keep them shut; I don't want to wake up.

_Several hours later…_

I wake up, its pitch black. Where am I? Oh wait I'm at Oliver's, I ran here last night after my date with Miley. No after I kissed Miley. New tears start to form as someone walks in. "Hey Lils you awake?" It's Oliver and he comes over to me and wraps me in another hug. "Tell me what happen Lils, keeping it all bottled up wont help." I tell him, I tell him everything, every single detail, as I cry and soon I start to hiccup through my story. I want to die; there is no point for me to live. I can't survive without Miley and she probably is disgusted by me now. I already found out what it is like to kiss Miley, so there is no more wonder, I'm okay I could just shrivel up and die. YOU HERE ME WORLD!! KILL ME THERE IS NO LONGER A PURPOSE FOR ME TO LIVE! Oliver then tries to calm me again. "I'm sorry Lils. Its okay everything is going to be fine. Miley is a very understanding person, she will not leave you. Shhh its okay I'm here Lils, nothing is going to change. Miley cares about you and you guys will get together I know it."

I just roll my eyes. "That is what you said the last time Oliver, and I wrecked it! Why would she ever want to speak, hang out, or see me again? I killed our friendship all because of my stupid emotions." He then looks at me with a sly smirk. "What?"

"She does Lil I know she does see for your self." Oliver then brought out my cell phone and flipped it open. He showed me the screen fifty missed calls, all from Miley. Wow, I take the cell phone in amazement. Now that I think about it she never really did pull away or fight back in any way when I kissed her. But with my luck she will just want to be friends, and try to rebuild our friendship to what it used to be, slowly killing me. "C'mon get up and clean up." What the heck was he talking about? "You are going to talk to Miley."

"Oliver! No! Are you crazy I can't talk to her, she'll freak! Plus it's four in the morning."

This time he rolls his eyes at me. "Lilly she will not freak, she is worried, and it's obvious she wants to talk to you. Forget the time, if you don't fix this now you never will. And you will always wonder what could have and what should have happened if you don't fix this now! You belong together I can see it. It's in her eyes Lils she loves you trust me!" No way. How could Oliver see the love in her eyes for me but I can't? I'm the one that stares in her eyes all the time. Wait that's just it. I look but I do not see. I look at the beauty her eyes have but do no see behind that beauty. I mentally slapped myself. If I just looked in her eyes I probably could have avoided all of this.

"But I'm scared Ollie."

"I know but you have to do this." I agree. If I don't fix this nothing will get better between us. Huh I finally understand her sky talk that we had on our date. I get up and go into the bathroom and fix my hair, and wash off the remaining make up. Oliver wraps an arm around my shoulder and we head out to the Stewart's house. I take in the night air through my nostrils trying to breathe so I don't throw up. If I thought I was more nervous before the date, I was wrong. This is totally frightening. We walk around to the back where the deck is and we sit. "Look I will try and get Miley to get out here and talk to you okay, just wait here you can do this Lils." I nod and he heads in.

So now I wait, I wait for Miley to come down so we can have a talk and sort this out. And hopefully the outcome will be good for me.

**So what do you think Miley will say or do? Will she get with Lilly or break her heart. Well review and find out. Till then. :) **


	9. Face to Face

**Okay here it is Miley's answer. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Reviews are what keep me going, you guys make me smile. :). Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Here I am looking up at the night sky trying to sort out through my head as to what I'm going to say to Miley. I wanted her so long and by wanting her I couldn't think and totally took advantage over her. How can she ever forgive me? I am more nervous than ever and I want to run, I want to get away, I know longer want to exist. I take in a deep breath after breath. I can't run, I can't get away, and I have to exist. If I don't patch things up with Miley then nothing will be the same again. But what is she going to say? The way I see it there are three options.

The first is that she won't want to see me. I mean she is from the south so that must mean she is very religious this kind of behavior is totally unacceptable there. At least that is what I hear. But seriously it has been over two thousand years people lighten up. So she might think it is wrong and a sin and will never want to see me again. Never talk, never speak, and never look at me again. That would defiantly be a disaster for me. As I have said thousands of times I need her. She is the reason I wake up in the morning the reason I go to school. She not even looking my away will surely send me to my grave.

The second option is she will just want to be friends. We will work everything out and she will say she doesn't swing that way and still want to be friends. Honestly I can not handle that. Her always in my reach but so far from my touch. What if we still hang out but we won't hug anymore? What if she says she wants to still be friends but is totally disgusted? What if she is afraid of me thinking that I have some type of disease?

The last possible option is that she accepts, she accepts and is my girlfriend. Oh how marvelous would that be? Our time together would never cease. I will treat her like the beautiful angel she is. We will snuggle together in a blanket and watch movies while I tell her how much I lover her in her ear. My heart will soar, and my love for her will be pure. Nothing will break us apart, we will be inseparable. There will be no challenge that we can not over come. We will prove everyone wrong, and get happily married, living and soon dieing together. We will live in bliss.

With all these possibilities I would love to have the last one, probably settle for the second one, and hate to have the first one. The first one is pure evil. If she is still my friend I at least get to see her and she will still talk to me, plus everyone says time heals all wounds. The third is what I strive for. It's what I need. Nothing can make me happier. But how am I going to persuade her? How am I going to talk her and make her understand? This is going to be difficult.

"Lilly?" I hear a soft voice coming from the door, and I turn to look and see that it is Miley. Sigh okay, I can do this it will not be hard just say what you have to say and then let her speak, don't let her interrupt you and spill your heart out and just pray, look at her and pray. She comes closer to me and sits down next to me on the bench. I do not dare look at her vibrant blue orbs, for I will get lost for words and probably just end up kissing her again. I turn to her, but still keep my head down, take in a sharp breath, okay Truscott you can do this.

"Miley, listen I'm sorry. But before you say anything, please just late me talk, and then you can decide what you want to do with me later." I quickly glance her way and she nods. So now I have the floor, okay relax and pray. My gaze leaves her and I'm ready to talk again. "For a long time, a really long time, maybe two or three years since I have known you Miles I've had, and still do, a crush on you. I'm totally infatuated by you. You amaze me Miley. Everything that you do, you are a normal teenage girl by day my best friend someone I can trust and tell all my secrets to. Then by night you are a pop star, one that everyone loves and admires, and a perfect role model. You don't try to fight and try to see the best in everyone. Your personality is what makes people feel comfortable and accepted. I love all the things that you do. You have the most gorgeous eyes and smile, you light up a room. I-I there is so much to say but I can't put them in words. Every time we hug I feel something, every time you say my name its like music, every time I look in you eyes I get lost. I don't want to loose you Miley, you are so important to me and mean so much. You not in my life would be hell, you in my life would be earth, but you being with me, as my girlfriend, would be heaven." I didn't know what else to say, I thought I had this all planned out but saying something and doing it are two completely different things.

There is silence between the both of us, and I can't breathe. Tears are ready to escape my eyes. I'm scared and want to run, but cant. Come on Miley talk tell me something, don't break me. "Lilly." She speaks she speaks my name and it sounds perfect coming from her mouth. "Lilly, look at me." I can't Miley you don't get it. There will be too much pain, you will go away and leave me I cant look at you. "Lilly please look at me you have to." I refuse. She lets out a sigh, and then her fingers are against my chin and she lifts my head up to meet her gaze, but I close my eyes. "Lilly open your eyes, and look into mine. Lilly please." Why is she begging? Why does she want me to do this? Sigh okay, I open my eyes and I am greeted by hers. "Good, that wasn't so hard was it? Now Lilly I want you to really look into my eyes, look beyond them and see into them Lilly. People say that people's eyes are like doors to the soul. So look in my eyes, what do you see?"

I did what she wanted me to do. I look in her eyes and past the beauty but into her soul. I see worry, fear, concern, hope, confidence, and love. Love I see love. But love for who? Is it love for me? Love for her family? Love for her friends?

"Lilly, I-when you kissed me I was in total shock. I didn't know what to do, if I should pull away or stay. But you kept kissing me and held me down, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I kissed back." I wanted to pull my gaze away, for I did not want to hear the rest of the story, she said she did the only thing that she could think of, and that was kiss me. I look down yet again, and she pulls my face back at hers. "But Lilly, wanna know what? I felt something, I felt something Lilly. It was not like all the boys that I had kissed. It was a lot love, lust, passion, and totally hot. I've been fighting for awhile Lilly. I thought I started to feel something different towards you. I felt as if our friendship should be more. But I was afraid Lilly. I could not understand these new feelings towards you, plus I did not know how you felt. But now, now I do. Lilly that kiss took away my doubts and opened my feelings. I now know I do have feelings towards you Lil, I do want something more than friendship; I want to be with you Lilly. I'm willing to accept and willing to be in a relationship."

Pinch me I'm dreaming. Miley wants to be with me Miley wants to be my girlfriend Miley loves me she really loves me. I can't help but let a few tears escape, for all my worry is flowing out of me and being replaced with happiness. "Really?" She laughs and cups my cheeks wiping away my fallen tears.

"Yes Lilly, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. Lillian Truscott will you be my girlfriend?" Is it possible to be so happy that you can't speak, can't move and your brain just shuts down? Inside I was ecstatic and screaming, but nothing was coming to me on the outside. Since I can't speak I did the only thing that I can do. I close the distance between us. Our lips touch and it is not like two lips shaking hands, it is much more. I see lights and fireworks go off in my head. The world stops turning and time is frozen all around us. Our lips find a perfect rhythm; it is a kiss of full love and nothing else. I pull away and smile. "So is that a yes or no?" I can't help but laugh.

"It's a yes. Yes Miley Stewart I will be your girlfriend for now and for always." Her face lights up and her eyes get brighter. She comes in closer to me and we kiss yet again. I'm in heaven. Well there is one thing I know for certain. My list no longer matters and Miley will be mine forever. Okay that was two things but still.

**Yippee they are together. :). But that is not the end, there is more to come, Miley and Lilly are going to go through some ups and downs. So review, see you next chapter. Till then. **


	10. Together

**Okay now that Miley and Lilly are together lets see what happens next. I had a little trouble starting this chapter, but hopefully by the end you enjoy it. Thank you guys for the reviews and reading, keep them up they make me smile :). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :'( **

I lay in my bed wide awake just too happy to sleep. Miley and I are together and nothing can break us apart we have become one. I now look at my clock six in the morning. Thank God it was the weekend. I turned over in my bed trying to catch some sleep but was to happy reminiscing about what just happened hours before. I took Miley out on a date, I kissed her, I ran away from her, and now we are together. Before I left we had a discussion. We made a promise that we will gradually tell our parents about each other, and then make it public, but for now only we know, well Oliver too. I can deal with the whole wait thing. I mean I've yearned for her for so long and now that I have finally got her, I'm not letting go. Sneaking around can be fun it's exhilarating, romantic, and well hot. All of my thoughts consist of Miley until my eyes gently close and the image of Miley is all I see before sleep takes over my body.

I am soon awakened by a buzzing vibrating sound coming from my nightstand. I take my cell phone and flip it open. I can't help but have my heart race and a smile spread across my face as the text is from Miley.

_Wake up sleepy head! We have a baby to take care of you know. _

_Okay relax coming over ASAP!_

_Alrighty c u soon. :) _

I flip the cell phone down, jump out of bed, take a quick shower, change into a new outfit, and jog down the stairs, say a goodbye to my Mom, grab my skateboard, and ride down towards Miley's. My board cannot move fast enough as the Stewart's house starts to come into sight. The usual routine is done and I once again land in the Stewart's living room. Miley greets me with a smile and a warm hug as we climb up the stairs to take care of the child. "Man, I can not wait for this baby thing to end."

"Chill Lil we only have four more days with her, and plus you're gonna have to thank her." I look at Miley, confused, thank her for what? The only thing she has done is give me a headache. Miley then laughs as she sits on her bed and motions me over. I sit down and she takes my hand lacing our fingers. "Thank her because if it weren't for her we would have never gone out on that date, and never had gotten together." Miley then comes closer and places a peck on my lips. I lick the slight lip gloss that she has places on them and I want more.

"I'll do that later, but right now my mind is somewhere or on someone else." Miley looks at me lifting her eyebrow, and I close the gap between us once again. The kiss at the beginning was to lips holding on together as they soon found a motion with each other. I guess you can say I was the more dominant and demanding one for I took my tongue out and wiped it across her lips this time, Miley pulled away. I couldn't help but feel a twinge go through my heart. "What's wrong?" I was so in the mood and then she pulls away what the heck.

"It's nothing it's just that well my Dad and Jackson are home and I don't want them walking in on us." She had her eyes fixed on the ground and then moved them up to me with an apologetic look.

Now how could you be mad at that? "Miley its okay I get it. This is new to me too and I can see where it could be a little uncomfortable, especially around people who don't know. If you don't want to make out while anyone is around that is fine with me." I had to please her, I just got her and I'm not losing her over something stupid. If things turn out for the best we can kiss wherever and whenever we want. She puts that one million dollar smile on and pecks me on the lips. "But I should warn you it will not help my urges if you do that." I joke and she tells me she is sorry as she tends to the baby.

And that is pretty much how our afternoon went taking care of the baby and chit-chatting until night time. We migrated down stairs as the baby was put down for sleep and saw a happy Robbie Ray and miserable Jackson with coats and keys. "Hey Daddy where ya going?"

"Well Bud me and Jackson are going out for a Father and Son bowling league." Mr. Stewart said this with pride as Jackson whined. "So we will be gone for a few hours just be careful Bud. Oh and Lilly if you try something silly I will find out, I got this placed wired." My heart started to pump so fast I thought it would explode from my chest. No way could he know about us this fast. Miley was too afraid and wanted to wait. How the heck did he find out?

"Don't worry Daddy, I told you that was for school, Lilly will never take me out again." Ouch, that hurt, I'm her girlfriend and I can't even take her out. I put my head down looking at the back of Miley seeing her hand behind her back and her fingers crossed. HA yes! She does want me to take her out. I will have to remember that. Her Dad and Jackson said their goodbyes and were off. "So do you wanna watch a movie or somthin'?"

"Yea sure, but nothing scary okay? I'll get some snacks." Miley nods as she looks at her DVDs and I head to the kitchen for some snacks. Miley now is on the couch and I place the snacks and sodas on the table and sit down, me on one edge and her on the other. "Hmm something doesn't feel right?" She looks at me quizzically and does that cute eyebrow thing, how I love it. I go over and take her hands and throw her on top of me. She laughs all the way through as I flip her and start to tickle her sides. I figured now would be okay for closeness, since no one is home. She gets into a comfortable position as she now becomes my human blanket.

This is such a great feeling holding the one you love in your arms and feeling their warmth and softness of their skin. Halfway through the movie I figured we should finish what we started upstairs. I shift my head to the left side of her and breathe in her ear. I feel her shudder and she cuddles closer into to me. I then lick her ear quickly and she giggles. Her laugh just makes me want her more and I then start to lick and nibble on her ear, and she lets out a moan. I take that as permission and move from her ear to her neck. As I move down I take in the scent that is Miley. My lips soon get to her neck and I kiss her soft skin. She wriggles on my lap and my hands hold her securely on her waist. My butterfly kisses then become more and I start to nip and suck on her neck as once again she moans. Course this is just making me want her more and I soon find her special spot. Her hands grab on to mine and she lets her head fall back slightly so now I have more access. I press and suck harder, thinking soon I might mark her, but she moves and turns around to face me. She looks me in the eye and then they shift to my lips. I put a smile on my face as she comes closer and our lips meet. I grab a hold of her shirt and pull her closer to me. It is her turn to beg for an entrance, and I figure I will tease her. I let my lips part slightly and her tongue gets by only to be blocked by my teeth. Her tongue them moves smoothly over them and I pull my tongue back as I open the barrier and she comes in, searching for my tongue, but I capture hers. My teeth carefully bite down on her tongue as I move mine forward poking my tongue with hers. I let her tongue escape from my grip and now she has mine in battle. She curls her tongue and wraps it around mine going back and forth in the same motion, and it was my turn to moan. She then sits herself more straight on my lap so she is on my hips and she starts to move and put pressure on them. Our tongues are in battle and she becomes harder on my hips. We both moan into each others mouths and my hand goes to her hair, pushing through her brown locks and grabbing a hold of some. I try to move closer to her as her tongue defeats mine and she is now exploring my mouth. Nothing can ruin this moment, except that crying.

Wait oh man are you kidding me. Miley pulls away and looks at me sadly. I can't believe it this baby ruins everything. Miley gets off me and the pressure and warmth are gone. She kisses my cheek as she goes upstairs to check on the kid. I let out a groan and throw my head back. We were having so much fun, why? All I know is that the mood is probably gone and when she comes back we will probably just cuddle. Not that I mind that. But her lips on mine just feel right. Every time I kiss her music is playing in my head and fireworks go off, I start to tremble but feel relaxed at the same time. I never want to end a kiss like that again.

**Hmm that baby ruins everything for Lilly. Ha-ha oh well she'll have plenty of time to kiss Miley later. :) So tell me your thoughts and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	11. Night of New Territory

**Hello my readers, sorry that I was gone for a week or whatever, but I had midterms, but now that those are over, it is time to continue this story. Hope this is okay, this chapter seems a little shaky to me, although it might just be me. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Sigh, I decided to get my butt off the couch and head upstairs to where Miley and the baby were, arriving I saw Miley holding the baby in her arms cradling her, slowly moving back and forth. I put a smile on my face, even though I saw the back of her. Miley holding the baby was a perfect picture of what might happen in the future. Hopefully. I leaned in the doorway as Miley started to sing in the most soothing way. I closed my eyes and listened to her voice travel from her mouth, to the air, and feeding my ears. It was perfect. I think I fell more in love with her than I did before.

Captivated by her voice, I wasn't paying attention to when she stopped, or when she put Emily down. I opened my eyes, to find she still hand not turned around and she was looking down at the baby. I pushed myself off the doorway and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She jumped for a second but soon her hands were on top of mine, and I rested my chin on her shoulder. "Sing again Miles."

She looked at me and smiled, and I returned one back then kissed her cheek. Her voice restarted to sing but this time not for the baby, but for me. She looked at me with her vibrant blue eyes and did not look away. Honestly it was a little intimidating, her eyes are powerful and strong, and her voice just added to that power. But I dare not look away. I tightened my grip on her waist and rested my head more comfortably on her shoulder as we started to sway. It was all too peaceful. That baby better not start crying again.

The song came to an end and I lifted my head and looked at her. Her eyes glowing and her teeth shining made her an angel in my book. With a smile back my eyes moved down towards her lips. It was the perfect mood. Our lips met in one of the most sweetest and loving kisses. We lingered there for awhile before pulling apart and smiling at each other. My grip around her waist turned into a hug, and I once again rested my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on mine holding my hands firmly.

Nothing needed to be said or done. The feeling in the air made this moment special. There was no need for a big make-out session, or anything else. Together in the quiet was all that we needed. My eye lids soon started to get heavy and my eyes started to close. Then wouldn't you know it a car door slammed, indicating that Jackson and Mr. Stewart were back. Figuring Miley would want to pull away I loosened my grip around her but she held on tight.

Well that was an improvement right? Footsteps were soon stepping up the stairs and echoing closer to Miley's room. Just then Miley's door flew open and Mr. Stewart's voice was heard. "Hey Bud, were back," Moving faster than lightning Miley bolted from my grip. "You two have fun together and takin' care of that baby."

"Uh um y-y-yea daddy, just me and Lilly doing nothing just friends working on a project, doing nothing that normal friends don't ordinary do, just the same old best friends hanging out doing the friend thing and working on a project together, nothing going on here." Miley was totally nervous and jumpy, it was obvious, especially by the look on Mr. Stewart's face, it was priceless, but I wanted to smack myself in the forehead about the way Miley acted.

"Err you alright Bud?" Mr. Stewart now stepped further into the room, pushing the door more out of the way to show his full body.

"Y-yes daddy I'm fine just being my regular self, with Lilly." She had a fake smile on and her eyes were wide, you could totally tell something was up. I had a bad feeling about this.

Mr. Stewart then positioned his eyes on me with questioning eyes before turning them to meet Miley's. "Ya do know if somethin' is botherin' ya you could always talk to me Mile."

"Yea dad I know, goodnight." Miley went over gave her dad a hug and started to push him out the door, but not before saying goodnight to both of us first. When he was fully gone Miley rested her hand on the door letting out a breath as did I.

"You okay Miles?" I walked over to Miley's bed as she came and sat down next to me.

"I don't know Lils, he almost caught us." She now moved behind me to lie down and put an arm over her eyes.

"Caught us what hugging?" I didn't see the big deal friends hug all the time right.

"We weren't exactly hugging Lils." I had to let out a laugh. Okay she was right I don't think a lot of friends hug in the same position that we were in. "What's so funny?" She removed her arm and turned to look at me.

"Nothing, nothing and you're right, we weren't exactly hugging," I moved my body so I could lay down next to her and we both were on our sides now facing each other. "I'm sorry Miles, I know that you are afraid of people finding out and I am able to wait, but y'know you will have to tell him sometime." I took my hand and grabbed hers keeping a constant motion with my thumb rubbing against her smooth skin.

"I know Lils, but I wanna wait." I could sense the sadness and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Miles, there is no rush, I just got you and I'm not losing you. When you are ready tell tell, and you know I will always be there for support." I gave her a smile and she smiled back, wrapping her arms around me giving me the best hug she could give me while lying down.

"Thanks Lils, I know I can count on you." I returned the hug as best as I could and when we pulled away gave her a peck on the cheek.

"No problem. Look I better get going. Is the baby mine or yours tonight?" I got up off the bed and straightened myself out, but Miley didn't move.

"How bout you and the baby stay here tonight? I mean tomorrow is Sunday." I turned and looked at her as I was getting ready to head out and she propped herself on her elbow.

I put a smile on my face more time with Miley was like wining the lottery. "Sure I'd love that but I would have to ask though."

"Me too, you call your mom and I'll go ask my dad." She jumped off the bed and was out the door before I could say anything. I took out my cell phone to call my mom, and after a lot of convincing, pleading, and begging my mom let me sleepover. She returned happily, making me believe her dad agreed. Excellent.

We spent a few more hours talking before we decided to hit the hay. Forgetting to ask my mom for extra clothes and pajamas I was stuck wearing a pair of Miley's. Not that I mind at all. The smell of Miley lingered on the soft cotton pajamas and the warmth coming from them made me believe it was the warmth coming from Miley. I then went over to the closet to get the sleeping bag. "What're ya doing?"

"Ummm gee I don't know maybe getting that one item that would probably help me keep warm and fall asleep?" She walked over to me and took the sleeping bag out of my hand. "Now what are you doing?"

"Don't, come sleep on the bed with me." Holy cow was she kidding?! I can't hold slash hug her but I can sleep with her?!

"Huh?" She laughed at me and grabbing my hand and lead me to her bed. "B-b-but what about you're dad and Jackson, what will he think if we are together in the same bed?" I was pretty nervous I mean she is so paranoid about this I don't think her family finding us in bed together would be a good way to tell them about us.

"So we will lock the door. Please Lilly stay up here with me." She gave me her puppy dog pout, but I really didn't need it for her to convince me. I would have been in the bed with her in a heartbeat. Okay that sounds bad I wouldn't exactly do it with her yet just sleep with her. I laughed at myself as that really didn't sound as better as the first one.

"Okay calm down my little hound dog I'll stay with you." I patted her on the head, and got up to lock the door while she got under the covers. I soon made my way to her bed and got under the covers as well. "G'night Miley." I said quietly as sleep started to take over my body.

She shifted herself so her arm draped over my stomach, and I tensed a bit, but relaxed as she came in and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Lilly." With that she was asleep.

**Awww ain't they adorable? So what do ya think? And what is going to happen next chapter? Dun dun dun. Well you are going to have to read and find out next time, see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	12. Gaining Confidence?

**Hey guy's, Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, my dad needed the computer and I had to baby-sit my little cousin. Thanks for reading and reviewing I love you guy's you make me smile. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I woke up early morning to find myself with my arms wrapped protectively around Miley's waist. Whoa how did we switch positions? Oh well, she looks so cute, like my little pillow or teddy bear. I smile spread across my face as I watched Miley sleep. Her eyes closed and chest rising with every breath that she took, she looked so peaceful, an angel. I didn't want to ruin this perfect image, so I made my grip slightly tighter around Miley and snuggled in closer to her and closed my eyes to fall asleep again.

And what are the odds, her alarm went off. I groaned. "Miles, who sets an alarm for the weekend?" She sifted herself away from my grasp and turned it off.

Then turning over propping herself on her elbow she looked down at me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry hon." She leaned down and placed a kiss on my nose causing my face to scrunch up and she laughed.

She slowly started to get up and I grabbed her hand quickly. "You're not getting away with just that." I pulled her down and took her face in my hands and gave her a deep kiss. I then pulled away and her eyes were still closed, apparently enjoying the kiss, in return I kissed her on the nose and her eyes flew open with a smile. God how I love this girl.

She placed a kiss on my forehead, and got up. I slowly sat up and watched her walk around putting on her slippers and grabbing her robe. "I'm going to take a shower okay, and how about you think about what we are going to do for today. And take care of Emily!" She yelled the last part over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

Sighed. "Okay parent duty." I got up and walked over to the crib. Seriously this doll is creeping me out I can not tell if it is awake or asleep, its eyes are always open. I picked Emily up and cradled her in my arms. Soon I started to walk around the room humming a soothing tune for the baby. "How did I get so lucky Emily?" I looked down at her and she was expressionless. "I mean Miley is everything, she is smart, funny, and beautiful. I can't believe it. I have longed for her so long and now I have her. This is my dream and I never want to wake up, y'know what I mean." I looked down at the baby again, okay I think I'm losing it, but I'm fine with that. "Miley is just so so what's the word, perfect heck no that is not even the word for her. She is beyond everything. I love her so much I would do anything for her. She makes my life worth living, but I would end my life to save her. She is just-I'm so fascinated by her I can't even describe it. I'm just so happy that I found her, and now I have her, and I'm never letting her go."

I was on the verge of tears when I felt a pair of hands wrap around me I jumped for a second before I realized who it could have been. "Umm how much of that did you hear?" I turned my head slightly towards her.

She kissed my ear and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, and I closed my eyes. "All of it." She held on to me tightly, and I really didn't know what to feel. I poured my heart out to Miley while talking to Emily and she heard it all. I had a weird feeling inside me, undescribable, but a good feeling. "I love you Lilly." She then kissed my cheek and looked at me in the eyes and I returned with the peck on her lips. "So did you plan what we are going to do today?"

I blushed and the smile on her face grew and I smiled as she squeezing me more. "Sorry Miles, I was a little distracted."

"Oh yea by what?" I smiled yay she was flirting with me.

"You." I came closer to her and our lips met. The kiss got deeper and I moved one of my hands from holding Emily and moved it to Miley's cheek and pushed her head as hard as I could closer to me. She kissed me harder as her grip got tighter around me, and I was getting ready to beg for an entrance when there was a knock on the door.

"Girls breakfast is ready!" Miley jumped away and the warmth and happiness I felt washed away. Okay either I'm really unlucky, or just have bad time. Or do they both tie into each other? I let out a breath and put the baby down.

"Sorry Lils," I looked at Miley and the sparkle in her eyes were gone with sadness, I reached my hand out to stroke her arm to reassure her and she looked at me with sympathetic eyes, and she smiled. I would do anything to get this girl to smile. "Look go take a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes, I will take care of the baby, and meet you downstairs for breakfast okay?" I nodded and she pecked me on the cheek and I headed my way towards the bathroom.

The warm water felt good pricking at my skin and flowing down my body. Okay Truscott, you can do this, don't get frustrated, Miley just needs time to adjust. Soon, soon she will be able to show her love and affection towards me in front of others. Wait for her Truscott, Wait for her. I got out of the shower, changed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Alright pancakes!" I dove for a plate and put a stack of five pancakes on my plate smothering them in butter and syrup. Stuffing my face I noticed everyone looking at me, with my mouth half full I questioned them. "Wha?" They all laughed as I finished chewing and blushed a little.

"It's nothing Lil." I looked at Miley and her eyes shone brightly just like her smile that was beaming.

"Sweet niblets Lilly, you keep eating like that and we'll have to take ya to our Stewart family reunion to challenge Uncle Earl in the pickle eating contest." I ducked my head as I blushed more at Mr. Stewarts joke when I felt a hand on my knee and looked up at Miley who smiled and squeezed my knee.

Regaining my confidence I looked at Mr. Stewart. "I'll be there and tell him he's on!" The whole room exploded with laughter as I beamed getting rid of my embarrassment. I finished my second dish and me and Miley went upstairs to her room. "Sooo what do you want to do?" I plopped down on Miley's bed and she put Emily down and came and sat down next to me taking my hand and intertwined our fingers and I rested my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on mine.

"We'll while you were being the human garbage disposal I was thinking we can go to the beach and take the baby."

Ugh I would really love to hangout with Miley but not with the baby, although she did help Miley hear my true feelings that I would probably be way to nervous to tell her. "Okay Miles, lets take our child out for a spin around town." She smiled and kissed my temple and got up to change.

I then lay down on the bed and let out a breath of air feeling like I was floating on a cloud. This was my heaven and Miley is my angel keeping me there.

**Sorry that it is short, but I didn't want to put the beach scene in here. Awww Lucky Lilly she is so happy, but will it last? Bum Bum Bummm. Okay well tell me your thoughts and I'll see you guy's next chapter. Till then.**


	13. Hidden Behind Closed Doors

**Was is just me or was the last chapter kind of boring? Oh well. If it was I'm sorry. I reread it and it didn't seem that good to me, but what can I do? Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it. ;). Thanks for reading and reviewing I hope you guys' are enjoying this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

We headed out the door arms linked and child in hand walking down to the beach. It was pretty quite but that didn't bother me. Hey silence is golden, and now that Miley and I are together silence is no longer awkward. That I will definitely take as a plus. We arrived at the beach, beautiful sun, sand, and water. I took a deep breath taking in the ocean air. I love it. We walked down towards Rico's to get a table and before we got there Miley unlinked our arms. "Something wrong Miles?"

She looked at me and put a smile on her face. "Nope everything is just fine." I didn't believe it. We always have our arms linked as friend or as girlfriend, what should it matter.

"Okay if you are sure?" She nodded and we sat down putting Emily in a baby seat on the table. "I cannot wait for this thing to be over."

"Relax Lil we are almost there. Stay here with her and I will get us some drinks okay?" She went off towards Rico's and I tended to the baby.

I couldn't help but notice so many people walking by looking at me and giving me weird looks, like they have never seen a baby before. "Okay now what? What exactly can we do with a baby, a fake one for that matter, at the beach?"

"Are you asking it or yourself?" Miley returned with some drinks and laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Seriously Miles, what can we do? It's not like we can leave the baby and go have fun?" I took my drink and slurped it up through my straw. As more people walked by giving us those odd looks again.

"I don't know, and you are right we can't leave the baby, so lets just sit here and chat." Oh whoopee nothing better than that.

"Alrighty. So nice weather huh?" I looked around up in the sky and stuck out my palm.

"Lilly!"

"What?" We laughed and started to make small conversation, but not about the weather. Every now and then Emily would cry and we would take care of her. But I could not help notice that masses of people will always turn our way. What was wrong with them? I must have made several looks for Miley would ask me if everything was okay. What could I say? Everything to me was fine.

After awhile this cute old couple came to the beach and took a table near us, while assuming what was her husband that went to Rico's to get some food she looked over at us and smiled and we mirrored her. She seemed nice. She stood up and walked over to us, noticing the baby. "My, what a beautiful baby, what's her name?" Are you kidding me? She thinks it's real?

"Her name is Emily." Miley chimed as I tried to hold in my laughter. Seriously how can she think it's real?

"Emily huh what a lovely name, and are two the older sisters?" Okay now I was on the verge of exploding with laughter as tears were ready to come falling down, but Miley looked at me sternly and kicked me under the table.

"No, we're the parents." Right after that I could have sworn the light coming off this woman faded and her face become a look of disappointment. Uh Oh.

"Parents? Well um th-that is ni-nice. Oh look my husband is coming back better be off then." She walked away and whispered into her husband's ear and he gave us a look of disgust as they turned around and headed away from us. What the hell? There is nothing wrong with two people of the same gender being in love. Even if we didn't come out yet, is this how we are going to be treated? I looked over at Miley and she was distant and looked hurt.

"Miles you okay?" I took my hand to reach out for hers on the table, but once they made contact she swiped it away.

"Y-y-yea Lils, per-perfectly fine." Stuttering was never a good sign as she pulled her hand that I was going to hold towards her and folded her arms. No, please Miley don't listen to other peoples opinions on us.

"Are you sure?" If this keeps up we will probably never come out, and she will eventually break-up with me. Please God don't let that happen, make people understanding please.

"Positive, lets go home, I'm kinda tired." She got up and started to pack our things. I followed suit and got Emily ready. No words were spoken between us as we headed back to the Stewart household. Before leaving I saw a couple of boys snickering and whispering to themselves all awhile pointing at us. I prayed that Miley did not notice, but odds are she did.

This is bad. This is really bad. I just got her. If society is going to treat us like this, she will probably do everything in her power to make believe she is straight, and that includes dumping me. We walked through the front doors and headed up to Miley's room. Putting Emily down for a nap I turned to look at Miley who was lying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling. "You're not okay. Please talk to me."

I walked over to her bed and sat down and she did not move. "Lilly I promise I'm fine." No you lie you are not fine. Please don't doubt us I love you.

"Miley," I reached my hand towards hers, that was resting on her stomach, and this time she didn't pull away. Whew okay so it's just in public. "You know that I will do anything in my power to make sure you are alright, safe, and comfortable right?" She nodded not moving her gaze from the ceiling. "I love you Miley. Don't let outside opinions influence you that something is wrong or right okay?" I squeezed her hand and in return she squeezed mine.

"I know Lilly, I know." Sigh relief.

I brushed my thumb across her hand and kept it in a slow motion rhythm. "I really care about you Miles." She sat up and my attention grew to her movement and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you Lilly." I smiled and kissed her lips and soon they became one. She tilted her head and I got more into the kiss. I pulled away slightly and bit down on her bottom lip sucked it shortly and slightly tugged at it before engulfing her mouth in another kiss this time with more heat and passion. The kiss was growing and I released my tongue from my mouth to slide over her lips. My tongue kept at it as she was refusing entrance but smiling.

Our hands still linked I moved mine to go up and down her arm, until she finally granted me access. My tongue dove into her mouth, and I wanted to explore, but Miley had other plans. Her tongue went right up against mine and she did her best to wrap her tongue around mine. Soon our tongues were in battle as they rubbed and massaged against each other. Each time Miley would become more forceful and harder, and I liked it. I moaned and it echoed in the back of her throat.

Afterward I won. I swung my legs over her so now I was sitting on her hips and I pushed her down so her head hit the pillow. I moved my tongue all around Miley's mouth and she let out moan as her hands flew up to around my neck and pushed me down harder into her mouth. My tongue forced itself as far back as it could go before it came back to poke at Miley's cheeks and glide across her teeth. Miley wiggled underneath and I started to grind on her hips as I pushed harder on her mouth. Her hands moved and slid down my back causing me to shiver.

I was about ready for oxygen so I gave Miley's tongue one last touch of mine before I pulled away and moved my tongue over her lips and then her jaw line as I started to put butterfly kisses down it. She let out a breath of air from our long kiss and my lips soon touched her neck. Working my way on her neck I put more pressure on her hips. Lightly kissing her neck I would let my tongue out to go over her soft bare skin and she would shiver.

After traveling farther down her neck I decided to crank it up and nipped and suck at it. I would bite down and pull away at her skin and she would arch her back making her hips bump into mine, and I would return by grinding harder on her. Then I found her spot. She let out a groan as her hands traveled to my hair and then I bit down. She let out a moan and I worked hard. I sucked, licked and nibbled on her pulse point. She turned her head giving me more accesses has her hips rose up against mine and her hand was all over in my hair.

I then grew tired and decided to retreat, so with one last suck, nibble, and kiss I pulled away and tired my hardest to grind on her one last time before I moved over and laid beside her both catching our breath. Wow, that was great, and no interruptions this time. I smiled as her hand then intertwined with mine. I turned to look at her and her eyes where shining and she was smiling. She propped herself on her elbow and leaned down and kissed my ear. "Next time you're on the bottom."

She pulled away and I gave her hand a squeeze. "You got it." She smiled and nuzzled closer to me before her eye lids slowly started to cover her eyes and she went to sleep. Huh I guess she was tired. Letting out a breath I looked up towards the ceiling and smiled. There was nothing that I needed to worry about. Me and Miley will be just fine. And with that I too drifted into a nap.

**Okay. So what do you think? Is Miley starting to have doubts? Could society ruin this couple? Well just read and find out. I'll see you guys' next chapter. Till then. **


	14. Together, but Drifting

**Hello everybody, sorry I didn't update this in a while. I had other things to do, but I'm back. I love this story and will not abandon it. Anyway Thank You everyone for reading and reviewing. They keep me going. **

**Heads up, I start Drivers Ed. Feb. 14 and have classes Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays so I don't know how my updates will go, but I will do my best. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Have you ever had one of those nights were you fall asleep instantly and then the next time your eyes open its morning? Well that's what my life has been like for the ENTIRE WEEK!! Just a flash, a splash of colors, and echo's of sound. I remember a lot believe me I do. We finished the baby project, I still play paper football in study hall with Oliver, and Oliver still goes into special mode when I need him.

Sadly I have needed him a lot this week. Why? Miley has been acting so differently. All that we used to do as friends we no longer do. Hug, hold hands, link arms, and share a lunch stopped. Now I know that I would say that I would wait for Miley and take things slow and come out when we are ready to come out but I'm on the verge of insanity.

Well maybe not totally crazy but I just don't understand. We used to do a lot of that stuff as friends and now it's like even though we are together we are drifting apart. I don't want to loose or break Miley, but I don't want to get hurt in the process as well.

"What should I do Ollie?" We are in study hall in the back away from all the noise so me and Oliver can have our special talk.

"Honestly Lils I don't know." I let out a groan and banged my head against my arms that were folded on the table. Oliver laid a comfortable and reassuring hand on my arm. "Look everything is going to be alright Lils. Miley will not let people and the societies get to her, its time. Time will take care of everything."

I lifted my head so my chin rested on my arms and smiled at Oliver. "Thanks." He gave me a smile and rubbed my arm.

"Anytime. So ready to restart our tournament?" He got so happy he looked like a kid in a candy store.

I laughed and fully lifted my head. "Sure." Oliver got up and told me this time he would so 'own' me. I just laughed and wished him luck as we began to play our ever so exciting paper football game.

--x--

"So you are coming over to my house right?" Miley asked me as she closed her locker and I was getting my stuff packed.

"Umm yea love to, but I just have to do something first but I will be there ASAP." We headed down the hallway and out the door to freedom.

"Cool, see you soon Lil." I said bye to Miley as I ran my way to my house and whipped out my cell phone and pressed it towards my ear.

"Pick up come on Oliver pick up." Climbing up the stairs I swung my door open, threw my backpack across the room, and plopped on my bed.

"Oliver Oaken at your service what can I help you with?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at my doughnut of a friend. "Oh hey Lil what's up?"

"I'm heading over to Miley's in a few." I laid down on my bed as I shifted my phone from my left ear to the right.

"Oh my gosh like no way, you do that everyday Lils." He said the first part totally girlish and became all serious at the end.

"Oliver! I wasn't finished!" I tried my best to sound angry at the boy, but found it hard. A smile was on my face at how goofy Oliver could be.

"Oh sorry go on." I told Oliver my hole plan and if it was a right thing to do. "Gosh Lil I don't know. I mean you could hurt her. She might become really distant from you. Are you sure you want to do that?"

I let out a sigh and looked up at the ceiling while I played with my hair. "I don't know Oliver; I just can't take it anymore. I mean I know I might hurt her, but I will be hurting myself too. Right now I think it is for the best."

"Okay Lil, it's your choice and your relationship, who am I to tell you what to do. This is how you think and feel and Miley does deserve a right to know that."

"Exactly if she just hears me out and I explain I think we could find safe ground. As long as she doesn't cry or start to yell, or as long as I don't break down. I really don't want to do this but I have to."

"I know Lils. Everything is going to be fine. Good luck." I thanked Oliver and hung up. I put my phone down and closed my eyes. I didn't want to do this but I have to. Letting out a breath I was ready to go when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see my mom poke her head through the opening.

"Lilly do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Okay this is weird. I'm at that stage where I don't want anything to do with my parents, but I could spare a few minuets.

"Umm sure, but I have to go to Miley's soon." She pushed the door all the way and fully came into my room.

"You really need to straighten up in here Lillian." I just rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh as Mother Mode kicked in. "Oh sorry. Look honey I know you have to go over Miley's and I noticed that you have been spending quite an awful lot of time there,"

Uh-oh this cant be good. She is going to ask me to stop spending so much time there. But I wont I will sneak out if I must just to see Miley. "And that's fine," Whew, okay then wait what is the problem? "I just wanted to congratulate you Lilly."

"Huh?" Don't tell me she knows. She knows Miley and I are together and she is happy about it? I mean I'm happy she is okay with it but I really didn't picture it like this.

"In the past week your grades have soared. You are really doing well in school, I'm so proud of you. Whatever Miley is doing to you have her keep it up," Mom you have no idea. "I'm just so happy Lilly. You really are applying yourself. Please keep up the good work."

She smiled at me and drew me into a hug. "Erm…yea sure Mom, no problem." I returned the hug and she left and kissed me on my forehead.

"Thank you Lilly, go have fun at Miley's now." I nodded and stood up but gave my mom another hug before leaving. Tonight I will tell her, she is happy and maybe now would be a good time to tell her.

--x--

I made my way to the Stewart house hold, but with no skateboard. I felt like walking and sorting out my thoughts. I had to think of a perfect way for me to say this, so Miley could understand. I came up towards the doors, knocked to let them know someone was there, and let myself in.

"Well hello Lilly, Miley's upstairs in her room waiting." I thanked Mr. Stewart and made my way up the stairs towards Miley's room. Before entering I heard Miley strumming on her guitar, oh how I wish I could play. Then I could come here at night at the bottom of Miley's window and serenade her. Whoa okay Truscott little off track there. I shook my head before knocking on the door and walking in.

"Hey Lil." Miley put her guitar down and gave me kiss, lingering for awhile before pulling away. She turned and walked over to her bed. I licked my lips at the strawberry lip gloss Miley had left on my lips. I closed the door and walked around the room. "So what's up? What do you want to do?"

My back was turned to her and I was debating with myself to bring up what was on my mind or not. I had to. This was for us and for the best. I let out a sigh before turning to her and walking over towards her bed. She kept her eyes glued to me as I made my way over. "Miley we need to talk," And as I looked at her eyes worry flew into them.

**Uh-oh what is Lilly going to say? Will it be good or bad? Well I guess you are going to have to find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	15. Trust Me

**Okay here it is what Lilly has to say. Is it good is it bad? Well read and find out. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I walked over and sat down on her bed as she sat Indian style. "Uh sure Lils, what's on your mind?"

I took in a deep breath. "Miley are you-are you ashamed of me? Ashamed of us?" I looked away from her gaze not wanting to see her reaction. My heart is pounding so fast, the muscles in my throat are constricting, and I bet tears are ready to fall.

"No Lilly, how could you think that?" Miley places her hand on my hand and I look up at her, unable to speak.

How could I not think that Miley? You never want to touch me, look at me, or hug me in public and we have to stay behind closed doors if we ever want to be together. I'm tired of it. I could wait Miles but I have to know. "I, I don't know it's just that…"

"Just what Lils?" I still avoid her eyes as I look at her face. She tightens her grip on my hand and I want to scream.

"Well it's just that you, you…" I can't do this, I don't want to do this, and she is too special. I said I would wait. I said I would wait I cant wait.

"I what Lils?" Ugh Miley you are killing me. Do you not realize what you do? Your whole demeanor towards me in public hurts, but sigh.

"Nothing just forget about it." I could not go through it, I said I would wait and I will. I move my hand and her hand falls as I shake my head and stand up. "So what do you want to do?" I fold my arms hopefully in away to tell Miley that I am done with the subject.

"Lilly," She says my name with so much love and concern, I wish the floor would break and I could fall through. "What is wrong, you can tell me. I will not be mad."

You say that now but do you really mean it. "Nothing Miley I'm okay, everything is fine." I walk around the room and turn my back to here pretending to look at a poster as I shield my eyes for they are getting wet.

"Lilly c'mon, I'm not letting you get away with that. First you ask me if I'm ashamed of you and us, and then you drop the subject. Lilly," I refuse to turn and look at her. I feel so bad for thinking and saying what I did. I hear her come off the bed and walk over to me. She puts her hands on my shoulders and kisses my neck. "Talk to me Lils, what is wrong? If you think I'm ashamed I promise you I'm not."

Okay you promise, prove it to me Miles. "Okay well then how come," I turn to her and she is looking at me with pleading eyes and I hold my breath.

"What Lils? What is it? Just spit it out." Miley shakes me lightly for her hands have not left my shoulders.

Miley I don't want to hurt you or us, but you are killing me. "How come you totally ignore me and drift away from me in public when I want to hug or link arms. We used to do that when we are just friends. Why not now?"

Miley looks at me and drops her arms from my shoulders and turns to go sit back down on the bed again as I watch her every move. "I don't know Lils."

You don't know! You don't know! You have to have some type of feeling. "Miley, if you can't touch me like we used to when we were friends how are we ever going to act when we come out and are in public?"

Miley folds her arms in defense and her eyes shift away from mine. "I'm afraid Lils." No Miley don't be scared I will always be here to protect you I will never let you fall.

"Afraid of what? Me, people, your dad?" I know I'm sounding totally selfish and stuff but we will probably never come out if she acts like this.

"No I'm, I well maybe…" I don't move my spot. Miley please. I'm counting on you. I believe and have faith in you, I love you. I want to help but I can't if I don't know what is wrong. I want to stay and be with you Miley.

"Miley you are killing me!" I had no intention of yelling at her but I could not hold it in anymore. "I love you Miley! I would scream to the whole world that I love you! I don't care what people think! They are not my happiness, you are! I care about you Miley! I really and truly deeply do, but if you can't reciprocate that or even touch me in a friendly way in public I don't want to waste my time!" I walk closer to the bed and hover over and she looks like a puppy that just wet the floor. "I don't want that Miles! I want the world to know! I want your dad to know! I will never intentionally hurt you!"

Of course now I am hurting her immensely as I see a line of water build up in her eyes and are ready to fall. "Do you have any idea what goes through my mind and the nails that shoot through my heart when you don't want to hold my hand! So what if you are afraid, people have many fears Miley! Some people are afraid of air, swimming, going to bed, and I have fears myself! But you want to know one fear that I don't have right now!?"

She doesn't look up at me as the dam broke and a river of tears are falling. "I have no fear towards what society thinks of me, you, or us! And neither should you!" I walk away from the bed and rub my eyes as I hear soft and quiet sobs coming from Miley.

And my heart bleeds. Sigh I didn't want to yell or punish Miley, but she should not be ashamed or afraid of what we are. I turn to look at her and walk over to the opposite side of the bed take her from behind and push her down on top of me so she is laying on me. "Miley," She cuddles in close to me as she cries. "Miles I'm sorry, I never wanted to yell at you. I just wanted you to hear me. Heh I guess you did huh?"

A small laugh escape through her sniffles and I gently stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head. "Miley I love you, no matter what people say or do I will remain strong, I will fight, and I will defend you with everything I got. There is no reason for you to be afraid, or scared, or ashamed. I'm here for you Miley, and no matter what happens I will never leave. I love you."

She grips me tighter as her sobbing subsides. "I love you too Lilly." I smile and hug here tightly after placing another kiss on her head. "I'm sorry, I never thought I was hurting you. I, I think I'm ready Lils."

Whoa wasn't expecting that. "A-are you sure Miles?" she nods her head with a 'yes'. "No your not. Miley I don't want to pressure you, one step at a time we will take it one step at a time. Think about it."

"Okay, thank you Lilly." She nuzzles her head into my neck and I cuddle closer to her.

"But the first step I want you to take is telling your Dad. Tomorrow." She looks up at me and pushes herself off of me as I see the hurt and worry in her eyes.

"No Lilly I cant." Miley I'm doing this for us you have to.

"You have to Miley. The first step for us to become happier and more open so we will soon be able to come to the public is to tell our loved ones, including your Father." She turns herself around from me so her back is facing me. I swing my legs off the edge of the bed walk over and kneel down in front of her and grab her hand in my hands. "Hey, remember what I said?" she nodded her head and I continued. "I will be right there with you Miley."

There was no response and I figured she needed time on her own. "Okay how about you think about this, sleep on it, and I will check up on you when you want to tell him okay?" She nods and I stand placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you Miley."

"Love you too Lils." I get up get my things and go. Okay we can do this, me and Miley are one, and we will battle this together, now I just have to tell my mom, tonight. I head home and I pray that everything will hopefully be alright.

**So Lilly is going to talk to her mom, but when will Miley talk to her dad? Well that will be next chapter. What are there parents going to say? Just read and find out and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. **


	16. Talking

**Hello again. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Well here is the next chapter, the talk with the parents. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

I took a deep breath as I counted my steps towards my house. I had to tell my Mom. It was not like I could hide it forever, I'm sure someday she would eventually figure it out. Please support me mom.

I looked up into the sky before turning the doorknob and entering in my wide empty home. "Hey Mom?" I called out as I dropped my stuff by the door and walked fully into the kitchen.

"Oh Lilly, just in time for dinner." My mom takes the roast out of the oven as there is already bread and baked potatoes on the dining table. I smile and this would be the perfect moment to tell my Mom.

"Perfect." I grab a few napkins and forks and make my way to my usual seat at the table and she takes hers. She cuts me a slice of the roast while I take some bread and smother it with butter and take a bite.

"So Lilly," I look up at her from my plate and smile and she looks deep into my eyes. "Anything interesting happen today?" More than you know Mom.

"Actually Mom I was meaning to talk to you about something." I'm so nervous, my heart is pounding and my throat is constricting. I don't think I can do this. She props her elbows on the table and folds her hands as her chin rests on them making it known to me that I have her fill attention.

"You have the floor Lilly, I'm always here for you." I hope so Mom. I swallow the lump in my throat as I begin to play with my fork.

"Well Mom I really don't know how to put this, actually I really didn't realize how to analyze this at first myself until it just happened."

My mom slightly nods not moving her hands. "Go head and tell me sweetheart."

What should I do? Should I do this whole explaining thing or should I just come right out and say it? Well if I do it, it would release the tightness in my chest and avoid it from building. I stare at her and she stares at me I take in a breath and let it out slowly. Maybe I don't tell her I'm a lesbian, maybe I just say I'm seeing Miley. But wait! Am I a lesbian or am I bi? Wow I don't really know, Miley is the only girl I ever felt attracted to. So what does that mean?

My Mom clears her throat pulling me from my thoughts. Okay just say it. "Mom," She nods and her eyes are scanning me. "I-I uhh well I…"

"What's the matter Lilly?" She finally lowers her hands and her Mother instincts kick in as if something is wrong.

"Well Mom I just wanted to tell you that I'm, I'm seeing Miley." Whew that felt good, I look at my Mom with relief as a huge weight just lifted off my shoulders.

My Mom looks completely lost as she scrunches her face for a second before talking back. "Oookaaayy?" Darn, I was hopping she was going to understand that. "Do you think you can expand?"

Sigh my stomach does flips and turns my head gets dizzy. Why couldn't that be enough? Why did she not get that? I thought with at least that she got it and accepted me. What if she doesn't accept me? No! No doubts, how will you help Miley if you can't even tell your Mom? Okay Truscott lets do this. "Mom I am _seeing_ Miley," She still looks lost as ever. Grr I can't take it. "I'm dating Miley Stewart! I love Miley! She is my girlfriend! And it does not matter what you say, I will never give her up _never_."

Yea I just snapped, but that's okay. I look away from my Mom's face as I start to shake and tears run down my face. I don't want to know what she has to say. I don't want to hear that she is disappointed in me, I need her support. "Oh Lilly," She pulls her chair out and runs toward me and pulls me in a hug and I embrace her. "Shhh it's okay."

I sniff and wipe my tears. "Y-you're not mad, or disappointed?" We pull away and she wipes my remaining tears and kisses my forehead.

"Mad or disappointed? Why on earth would I be?" I smile at her and move into her loving arms again. "Lilly you found love, people dream to find and have that. People will do anything to be loved. Sweetheart, it should not matter what gender. Everyone is equal to pursue the journey to happiness and in that happiness includes being loved. If you love Miley and Miley loves you that is fine,"

I pull away and she smiles and cups my cheek. "No matter what you do honey I will always support and love you. Heck if it counts Miley is a great girl I would take her above any boy you meet any day." She smiles and I laugh happy that my Mom accepts me and my relationship.

"Thank you Mom, I love you."

"I love you to Lilly." We hug again and she leaves and places a kiss on top of my head. "I hate to intrude, but what's it like, dating a girl I mean." I laugh and tell her everything. How soft her skins is, how loving her kisses are, how safe I feel in her arms, and how more feelings are in the relationship. "Wow, sounds better than dating a boy," I laugh and we get up to clear the table. "So has Miley told her dad yet?"

"No we are planning on it for tomorrow though." I rinse the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher, as mom helps.

"Well good luck honey." I thank her and give her another hug before going upstairs to end the day. I fall on my bed and sleep with a smile on my face, knowing tomorrow will be just fine.

--x--

The next morning I was shuffling through my closet. All I need was the okay from Miley when she would tell her Dad, and I got that. My heart lifted at such a good feeling. Me and Miley are going to be fine, this is great.

We decided to tell Mr. Stewart in the morning, just to get it over it. And as I through my converses on I said goodbye to my Mom and I was out the door.

My skateboard tears up the tar of the road and I am at the Stewart's house in no time. "Well hiya Lilly," I say hi to Mr. Stewart as I walk towards the stairs. "Miley says you two have something very important ya need to tell me."

"Yep so don't go anywhere." I point a finger towards Mr. Stewart and he raises his arms up in defeat as he walks towards the couch and I let out a laugh as I walk up the stairs. I knock and enter Miley's room and I spot her sitting on her bed with her knees pressed close to her body. "Hey Miles, you okay."

I sit on the bed next to her and smile as she smiles at me. "Yea Lil, just nervous."

I place my hand on top of hers. "That's normal, everything will be fine." Her eyes sparkle and she nods her head.

"How do you know?" Her voice is small and sounds like at any minuet it could crack.

"Because we have a new person believing in us." She looks at me with interest as she does not know about my Mom yet. "I told my Mom last night and she is happy for both you and me." She smiles and takes my hand as I give it a squeeze I lean in and give her a small kiss on her lips. "You ready?" She hesitates before nodding her head. "Remember I am right here, always."

"Thanks Lil." I nod and pull her off the bed as we make our way down stairs. "Hey Daddy we have to talk to you." Her Dad stayed on the couch now reading the newspaper.

"Sure darlin', my ears are always open." We move over and take a seat by him, with Miley closest to her Dad.

Miley takes in a deep breath as Mr. Stewart has his eyes focused intensely on Miley. I put my head on her knee, hoping it's not too much, and she smiles. "Dad as we grow older many people go through many changes," I roll my eyes and let a small smile spread across my face as Miley will not come right out and say it like I did with my Mom.

"Some good some bad. People become the person that they want to be or the person that they hate. Some struggle through life's ups and downs while others get by easily," Her Dad does not remove his gaze and I can feel Miley getting nervous so I tighten my grip on her knee.

"And some things happen to people that are unexpectant and they don't know, they don't know if they should feel good, happy, or bad about this new feeling," I don't know about you but I'm starting to come totally lost as to where Miley is getting at and I see a glimpse of confusion in Mr. Stewart's eyes but his gaze stays.

"Or they could be afraid of what people think about what this person feels. And well Dad I think I've gone through a change. And I know I like it and I'm happy about it," I smile and her Dad's focus becomes stronger. "I will admit that I am scared of this new feeling but I think I could deal with that."

"Okay darlin' you have my full attention. What is this new feeling?" Her Dad waits as Miley studies every facial feature her Dad has. My heart begins to pump just as fast as it did before as I am waiting for Miley to speak and her Dad's reaction.

"Daddy I love you and I never want to disappoint or hurt you, and I hope that your love will be strong enough to block out all the bad," Miley lets air escape her lips as her hand flys towards her heart. "Daddy I love Lilly." Miley closes her eyes tight waiting for her Dads answer.

"Well sure we all do honey, now what's the news?" Wow was her Dad more clueless than my Mom or was he avoiding the fact?

Miley opens her eyes and they are red with water ready to pour down. "No Daddy, I love Lilly, I'm with Lilly, Lilly and I are together, and we are dating." Miley's voice tended to crack but she still held strong and I squeezed her knee tighter as her hand came down to hold it.

And there was something I did not like. Mr. Stewart's face dropped and the light in his eye was filled with darkness. "What?" He asks with no hint of a joke.

This is what I fear. Miley pursed her lips before she spoke. "I love Lilly Dad, I'm with Lilly." Mr. Stewart looks away and brought his hand towards his mouth and rubbed around his chin before looking back at us. And there it was right in his eyes disappointment and disgust.

His eyes grew square as they went from me and Miley. "No." He says it flat but it packs a powerful punch.

"What." Right then and there I know Miley was broken and along with her me. My chest constricted and my stomach churned as Miley had tears falling down her eyes.

"No!" He raised his voice that both shocked Miley and I. "No daughter of mine will live a life of sin," Miley gripped my hand tighter and I promised myself I will remain strong and I will. But his words were piercing through me. "Miley Ray Stewart you will not!"

He now stood and hovered above Miley and I, I guess to show his real power. "Daddy,"

"No Miley. You were taught better than that, you were raised better than that. You know better Miley!" Ouch. My gosh was he living under a rock. Miley's hand clasped mine and I wanted to let out a whimper but didn't.

Then Miley rose to her feet as she released my hand. "Daddy!" Uh-oh not good. "No matter what you say my feelings for Lilly will not change! We are together Daddy and we are staying that way." I wanted to smile at Miley's new confidence but had better judgment not to.

"Listen to me Miley! You live under my house you live under my rules! I'm the parent and you are the child what I say goes!" His voice grew louder and it stung.

"Fine! Then maybe I shouldn't live under this house!" Miley folded her arms but a red flag went off in my head. Miley shouldn't be doing this she is going to get herself kicked out.

"And who do you expect to take care of you!" Mr. Stewart mirrored her image and I just sat there in bewilderment. I could not comprehend what was going on.

"I'll, I'll stay at Lilly's!" My head shifted from Stewart to Stewart at this conversation.

Mr. Stewart raised a finger at his daughter directly in front of her face. "Like heck you will! You are never aloud to see or speak to Lilly again." I wanted to pounce and scratch his eyes out he can not prevent me from seeing Miley.

"You can't do that!" More tears started to pour down Miley's face. And her father gave her a look so cold it probably could freeze hell.

I started to feel out of place like I shouldn't belong here so I stood up. "Maybe I better go." Miley snatched my wrist and threw me back down on the couch. Wow she was stronger than I remember.

"No Lilly stay!"

"Lilly I think it would be best if you go." Mr. Stewart put his eyes on me and right than I wish I was faster than light but I was too scared to move.

"Daddy stop it! Lilly does not have to leave!" Miley remained in her stance and even with all the stuff going on I was so proud of her and fell more in love with her.

I could sense her Dad getting ready to explode and I jumped in. "Listen," My voice was clam and soft compared to there's and I tried to make it stay that why. I had to do something that I thought I will never do or wanted to do. I turned to Miley and she looked at me with sad wet eyes. "Miles, I don't want to come in between you and your Dad," My heart was racing and tears started to form in my own eyes and they started to fall. "I-I-" My heart was breaking and I felt as if someone was choking me. "Miley I can't see you anymore, I'm sorry." I put my hand on her arm before turning to run out.

"Lilly!" I closed my eyes as more tears fell and I made sure I made a memory of her pure voice. "See what you did! Daddy I don't care what you or God thinks of me! I found love and I'm going to do my best to save that! I did not choose to be this Dad! It's not a choice! I love her just like a straight person loves the opposite sex! _Nothing you say or do will ever stop that!_" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs as I made my way out of her driveway and my way home.

I ran towards my house and busted through the front door. I climbed the stairs jumping over two turned the corner and sprinted to my room. I slammed the door and landed face down on my bed. My face landed on the pillow as I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

I love Miley and sometimes that means sacrifice, so I gave her up. But my love for her will grow as my heart breaks.

--x--

**Nooooo! Stupid Dad! What's going to happen? Can our couple be done forever? I sure hope not. Well I guess you readers are going to have to find out next chapter. Till then.**


	17. Never Letting Go

**Sorry guys' I know this hasn't been updated in like five or six days it was never my intention to do that but school started to become overwhelming I have lab write ups and a History project and many math, okay just a lot of homework. I hate school ruins everything. Please forgive me :'(. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

"Lilly…" I was sleeping quietly with my nose being suffocated by the pillow, but I could have sworn someone said my name. "Lilly…" There it is again, that voice I know that voice. "Lilly wake up…" I'm dreaming I must be dreaming there is no way Miley could be here. "Lilly please…" Just then a felt a hand on the back of my shoulder and the warm sensation that traveled through me body went to my brain telling me that this was Miley and I was not dreaming.

I turned around and sat up only to be greeted by a pair of bright blue red eyes. "Miley…" I spoke softly in totally shock and plus I cried the whole night.

She smiled as tears streamed down her face. "Lilly," She attacked me in a hug and I squeezed her tight never wanting to let go. "Don't let go Lilly, don't leave me."

Miley held on to me tightly as I stroked her hair and tears were starting to pour down my own eyes for having the love of my life back in my life again. "I won't," I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair to calm her down. "I won't, I promise, I love you."

I held on to her tighter as she nuzzled into my neck. "I love you too." Her voice was raspy and the tears started to slow down. My racing heart was soaring and I held on to Miley tighter. I silently swayed back and forth and tried my best to hum a clamning tune to relax Miley, and sure enough it worked. She fell asleep and I gently moved our bodies in a resting position as she wrapped her arm around my stomach and I rested my head on hers. I kissed her on top of her head and smiling fell back to sleep.

--x--

I woke up with the sun sneaking through the blinds of my window letting streaks of light through. I looked down and still saw Miley sound asleep in my arms. I took in and let out a breath as I remembered the events of last night. Nothing else really matter now that I had Miley and her coming after me gave me new confidence and hope that if she could go against her father and faith she would most definitely go against the world. I ran my fingers through her thick chestnut hair, it was so soft I let my fingers linger there and play with it.

I smiled as Miley's eyes slowly opened. She looked up at me and smiled and I returned her smile but placed a kiss on her nose. "Morning beautiful, look the sun came up to see you." I pointed to the rays of light poking through my window and Miley smiled and let out a giggle.

"Morning Lils," She crawled up to my face and place a short sweet kiss on my lips. "Thank you Lilly."

Her eyes stared back at me with hope and love and my heart soared. "I would do anything for you Miley." I raised my hand to her cheek and she smiled as I brought our lips together. With our lips as one we were unbeatable. The kiss was filled with passion as our lips danced on one another's and before ending the kiss I lightly pulled on Miley's lower lip. When I pulled away her eyes were still closed and I had to laugh. "Waiting for more Miles?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "No Lilly just that was perfect, I need nothing more than to know that you will always be with me." I smiled and she lowered herself so she could rest her head on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my waist. And my arm went around her shoulder as I pushed her closer to my body feeling her warmth.

I kissed the top of her head and one of her hands found mine and she played with my palm and fingers. "As much as I hate to ruin this moment, I have to ask. What happened last night Miley? How did you get here?"

She moved her head to look at me and her smile faded as her face fell. "Nothing good Lil," I took her hand, the one that was playing with mine, and grasped it tight giving it a small squeeze. Miley needed to know no matter what I will always be there. I didn't need to say anything and she continued. "Okay, well me and my Dad had a big blowout. I ran upstairs after you left and he was shouting orders at me left and right," She pushed herself more into me and I accepted as I held on to her hand tightly. "After you walked out Lils I realized that I really truly and deeply love you, more than I thought I did, and I did not want to loose you,"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and with my free hand I gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Miley, I'm going nowhere."

"I know it's just that the thought of you walking out of my life really scared me, I don't know what I would do without you. So it took me a few seconds to realize my Dad can't tell me how to live my laugh so I snuck out. I knew that you always left your window unlocked so I went to the back of the porch and took one of the chairs and placed it under your window and climbed up. I needed to be with you Lilly."

Tears started to run down Miley's eyes and I left my hands from her grasp and around her to cup her cheeks and have her look at me while I dried her eyes with my thumb. "I'm so sorry Miley. I just… I love you so much I thought giving you up would show you that, even if it leaves us miserable. I hope you know that me doing that shows how far I am willing to go to make you happy and keep you safe," She nodded as I continued to dry her face. "I'm proud of you Miley," I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. "You being able to stand up to your Father about our relationship and running over here to save it shows me how much you care about me. We will be strong Miley, we will prove the world wrong, nothing can break us, our love is stronger than hate and with that we will find happiness. Even if it's just you and me Miley, we are going places."

She smiled and I had new tears coming down my eyes too. We embraced each other in a tight hug and we never wanted to let go, and we never will.

--x--

**Yay! Miley saved the day or relationship. Yippee, but will it last? Can they prove the world and Miley's Dad wrong? Well find our next chapter won't we? Don't forget Miley still has her career as Hannah so does that mean it will cause problems too? Uh-oh well see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :)**


	18. Your Protector

**I'm really sorry guys' I haven't updated in forever please forgive me I got really sick and my body was so sore but now my illness is over so I had time to update. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it means so much to me I love you guys'. Okay so anyway on with the story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

We stayed in our position for awhile, me holding Miley in my arms. She snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes and I just watched this angel on Earth. I smiled she looks so innocent and fragile she is completely vulnerable she needs protection.

I will be her protector, I will be her rock, and I will be her safety net. Miley can count on me for anything and I know she will do the same for me. I gently stroked her hair and let my fingers play with the smooth, soft, thick brown locks. I rested my head on hers and took in her scent before moving and placing a kiss on her head. "I will always be here for you Miley."

She stirred, I most have woken her up I thought I had spoken quietly, she looked up at me and smiled I mirrored her and she gave a peck on my lips. "And I there for you Lilly." She sat up and pulled me in a tight hug. "Thank you Lilly, you mean so much to me." Miley hugged me tighter and I heard her let out a faint sniffle.

I wrapped my arms around her tighter. "Don't worry Miles everything is going to be okay, I promise." She pulled away and I wiped the few tears that fell off of her face.

She cleared her throat and looked at me with lost eyes. "How do you know Lilly? What if it won't get any better? What if the world swallows us whole? What if we loose?"

Miley's voice started cracking and I started panicking. She has a point. I can't predict the future, therefore I don't know what will happen, but I have to prove it to her somehow. I search Miley's eyes and she is looking deep into mine for an answer before I find one. A smile spreads across my face and Miley raises and eyebrow. "Come with me." I grab her wrist and pull her out of the bed, she doesn't object and follows. I take her out into the hallway and out the atrium doors. We go out to the railing of the deck and I pull her towards my side. "Look up Miles."

She looks at me and her eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"Just look up." She shrugs her shoulders and looks up. "What do you see?"

"Umm the sky?" She looks away and looks at me like I have completely lost it.

I roll my eyes "C'mon Miley, don't you remember?"

"Remember what Lils?" My hand escapes hers and she rests her hands on the railing and takes another look up into the sky as if the answer is there. She is so cute. "There's nothing there Lil."

I let out a sigh and she is still looking up. "Our first date Miles." Her focus moves from the sky to me and she has compassion in her eyes but she still is lost. I let out a laugh as I look up at the sky. "You said that the sky connects us that people all over the world look up at the same sky, moon, and stars. Every one of every race, religion, culture, and anything and everything all live under the same sky."

I'm still looking towards the endless sky of blue and Miley turns to me. "How do you even remember that Lils?"

"I remember everything you say Miles," My eyes shift to Miley and our eyes connect. "I remember everything you say because it's important to me, I love you and pay attention to every little thing you say or do." She smiles but I don't make this moment last, so I give her a quick smile and move back to the sky. "Miley do you believe that we are the only people in a same sex relationship?"

Miley's eyes avert back to the sky and she takes a few seconds to answer. "No."

"Exactly, we can't be the only ones struggling Miley. I'm sure there are many hundreds or thousands even looking for hope, love, and support. I'm sure they too take a few glances at the sky for answers," My eyes move back to Miley and she has all of her attention on the sky. I see her hand on the railing and I grab it and lace our fingers together.

She turns to look at me and I smile. "We already have tons of supporters Miley; just that we don't know the people. That's how I know we will be okay Miles. There are people out there dealing with what we are going through. Some already have faced it, others are dealing with it right now, and some did even reach that point yet. But we will be okay Miley. Our battle is not over and with each day someone new will join our army, making us stronger." I squeeze Miley's hand and she returns with the same amount of pressure. "And we will join them and fight for what they have the right to do, love."

Miley smiles at me and I pull her in a hug. "Thank you Lilly," She pulls away and moves closer to my face placing a warm heart felt kiss on my lips. She pulls away and I curl my lips in taking in the taste that is Miley. I then open my eyes and she is still holding me while we rest our foreheads on each other looking deep into our blue eyes. "I love you Lilly."

A big huge smile spreads across my face and I must look totally goofy but I don't care, Miley Ray Stewart just said she loves me. I'm on cloud nine. She said it so pure so lovingly I feel weak. My legs feel as if they can not hold my weight and my whole body goes numb but is filled with warmth as I am in Miley's arms. "I love you too Miley."

A smile is painted on her face and she comes in and out lips meet. My arms wrap around her neck and she snakes her hands around my waist. This is perfect. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss and try to pull her down closer to me. Our lips our hard together on each other and before I know it I feel wetness scrape my bottom lip. I smile gently into the kiss but let Miley have access. She turns us so my back is against the railing and I pull her body closer to me, as my hand takes a journey through her hair.

Our tongues battle and the explosion of lights and fireworks go off in my head. Our pink muscles fight for the victory, but I'm tricky, I slightly pull away causing her tongue to leave my mouth and as she tries to dodge in, but I capture her bottom lip in between my teeth giving her no other option. I suck in on her lip and gently let my teeth bite down on the flesh. Miley moans and I grant her access inside my mouth once again.

Our tongues massage each other before we both have to retreat for air. We pull away and my left hand is still in Miley's hair as the right one slightly moved to her shoulder and Miley still has her hands wrapped around me. I move my right hand to my lips and gently touch them. "Wow." Is all I could say. My skin is burning yet I have goose bumps, electricity is traveling through my body I feel as if I could light up a room.

"That was…" Miley slightly pulls away from me and my left hand left her hair as she pushes her hand through it. "Amazing." She looks at me and smiles and I do the same. I wonder is she felt the same. This incredible feeling is indescribable and truthfully it scares me but I love the feeling.

"Miss Stewart only you could make me feel this way," Miley looks at me with happiness on her face. "And I love it." She smiles and we embrace in a hug. I turn to her ear and whisper into it. "Remember Miley when ever in doubt look up, up at the sky. Our friends are out there."

Miley holds on to me and nothing could ruin this moment until the sound of a car door slams. We let go of each other and look at each other with worry and question. I was not expecting anyone and I'm sure neither was my mom. "Come on." I whisper to Miley and gently slide open the door and sneak into the house and the voice on the other side of the door makes my heart drop.

--x--

**Uh-oh who is at the door? Hmmm all the possibilities although I feel that it is obvious but then again I know the story. Okay so anyway what did you think? What will happen next chapter? Well just read and find out, I'll see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	19. Silence

**School Sucks. Okay so anyway it's been awhile sorry, but I hope this next chapter will ummm make up for it? Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

--x--

Sure my heart dropped but it was picking up speed with every beat. The person on the other side of the door made my eyes go red, I wish laser would shoot out and destroy the person, my blood boil, and my worry grow.

"Hello Ms. Truscott." His voice travels through my ears and my anger toward him grows. "Is Miley around?" No! He cant, he will not take my Miley away from me. I then feel a hand wrap around my arm and it gets tighter with each passing second.

I turn my head to see Miley, clutching my arm, and the look of fear and worry on her face. "Its okay Miley," I take my hand to release the pressure to my arm and drag her back to my room. I don't hear the rest of the conversation between Mr. Stewart and my Mom, and frankly I don't care. I need to be here and protect Miley. We enter my room and I close and lock the door. "Don't worry Miles nothing bad is going to happen."

Miley walks over motionless to my bed and sits down carefully her hands are folded together and I stand over her, capturing her image in my mind. She lets out a sigh and speaks. "Lilly," I close my eyes her voice is soft and serious mostly it sounds like she has given up. "Lilly," I don't open my eyes if I do my dream will end and I want this to last forever. Miley came to my face and placed her hand on my cheek. "Lilly," I open my eyes and a small smile creeps on her face. "Lilly I'm not defeated. I think we should face my Daddy, even if he does not understand."

I smile and Miley places a warm kiss on my lips. I couldn't be happier. "Lilly," Spoke to soon. "Lilly could you come down her please?"

Miley moves her hand from my cheek to my hand. "Come on lets do this, together." I nod my head and we make our way downstairs. The distance from the steps to the first floor is short but to me it is so long. I hear my heartbeat in my ears and I swallow hard. I'm nervous but Miley squeezes my hand, I turn my head to look at her and she is smiling.

My confidence building I know I can do this. "Yes Mom." We make our way to the living room, Miley right beside me, my mom looks at us and her eyes move to the ground before returning to us.

"Mr. Stewart is here honey and he was looking for Miley, so I guess now she is found. Mr. Stewart I'm so sorry, I had no idea Miley spent the night," My mom looks at me with dagger eyes but return soft, as I try to plead to her with my eyes. "I promise you there will be serve consequences."

"Mom, can Miley and I talk to Mr. Stewart for a minuet, alone." Miley and I make our way to the couch and my mom looks between us and Mr. Stewart before standing.

"Sure honey," She makes her way over to me and hugs me? She turns and whispers in my ear. "Be strong Lilly, I will always be there for you and Miley, good luck." She lets me go and smiles as she walks out. Had she known that Mr. Stewart does not approve?

"Dad," I turn my attention back to the problem and wait. Mr. Stewart avoids looking at his daughter. Unbelievable how can someone just bail on their child? "Dad, I need to talk to you and that is not going to work if you try to ignore me."

Mr. Stewart is stiff he does not move, does not blink, and his breathing is slow, is he alive? "Miley I forbade you from seeing her." Ugh why can't he listen, why can't he see, why wont he give his daughter a chance?

"Mr. Stewart," I don't know what I'm doing but Miley deserves a chance, especially from her father. "Please give her chance, you are her father, you are her only one, she looks up to you, you are her hero, she depends on you, she needs you, you influence her in so many ways, give her five minuets."

Miley takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze I smile at her and she mouths a 'thank-you'. We turn our attention to Mr. Stewart and he does nothing so Miley begins.

"Daddy, I love you, and when you said everything that you said it really hurt me. I felt as if I failed you, like I was nothing, like I didn't mean anything to you. I mean you didn't even give us a chance you shot me down before I had a chance to stand. Daddy what me and Lilly have is special and many people search the world for that, don't I deserve to hold on to that, to be happy with someone so special to me, like Mom was to you?"

Mr. Stewart still refuses to look at us but his eyes are maneuvering left and right, I would like to think at this moment we have broken him, but then again I thought he would be accepting of us.

"Daddy I just don't understand, why can't you be happy for me? I'm still me nothing has changed. If you seriously believe that this is a choice and God doesn't accept me then I would at least like to know why I feel this way. Daddy think about it. Sure I used think it was wrong, but now I'm living it and if God loves everyone how can he not love me for me? How can you not love me for me?"

Mr. Stewart shifts uneasily in his chair. I could not be more proud of Miley. She is staying calm and keeping her voice nice, soft, and easy. She does not want to fight she just wants to be understood.

"It's all true Mr. Stewart," I turn my head and see my Mom come through the kitchen she smiles at me and continues. "In this year and in this time, people have been more accepting why not you?" Woohoo go Mom. "Miley has been great for my daughter. Her grades have been improving, she is happy, and to know that someone will be there to keep my daughter safe and love her makes me happy. Shouldn't you want that for your child, I must say Mr. Stewart I never would have imagined that you would be that dense."

Go Mom, sure she got a little harsh and her voice rose slightly but someone has to bring Mr. Stewart to reality and what is going on now. "Mr. Stewart," It was now my turn. "Think of it this way, how would you feel if you were told you could not be with the person that you love?"

Silence and it is so loud. Its actually deafening, it's so loud. Mr. Stewart does not speak he makes one last move in his seat before looking at his daughter with his tired eyes. And his mouth is ready to open to talk. I take a deep breath at the words that are about to come. Please tell me we convinced him this time. I grip Miley's hand and his voice fills the room…

--x--

**Hmmm so what do you think? Will Mr. Stewart be convinced or will he give up on his daughter? Well we will never know that is until next chapter. Till then. :) **


	20. By Your Side

**Hello everybody how are you? Anyway here is chapter 20:D I'm so proud of myself; okay well here is what happens with Mr. Stewart. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

I close my eyes slowly, I want them to be a shield to block the blows of pain, but my eyes are not my ears and I will surely hear it all.

"Miley…" Mr. Stewart stops after pushing his daughter's name through a breath of air. "Miley, you know I totally disapprove and for you to go against your teachings and me is, is disappointing…" Her father is struggling with his words. Or could it be that he is struggling with himself to be a supporting father? He shifts uneasily in his chair, as he contemplates on what to say next.

Miley gripped my hand tighter and looks down at the ground at her father in shame. Pressure returns to my chest, how can one person destroy two people? Talk about killing two birds with one stone. The birds, Miley and I, and Mr. Stewart carries the stone, but maybe me and Miley can fly bye the stone and go on soaring higher to paradise.

"Miley-" Mr. Stewart is no longer able to talk as my Mom chimes in again.

"Mr. Stewart," Please Mom, don't be too harsh, I don't want Mr. Stewart to completely hate us, and I need Miley. "If you would consider, um remember when your daughter first came here? Who was her first friend?" Mr. Stewart did not answer, but he knew the answer. "And who did your daughter talk about after the first day at her new school and who made it so great?" Still Mr. Stewart does not speak. "And who has always supported your daughter, made your daughter laugh, and loved your daughter?" My eyes are in a tennis match between my Mom and Mr. Stewart. "Mr. Stewart if you could just see how happy Lilly makes your daughter maybe you will not be so against this. Give them a chance Robert."

Ouch, first name, first full name, not even a nickname. We look towards Mr. Stewart patiently, we need an answer. Miley gives my hand one last squeeze before she stands up. What is she doing? "Daddy," Oh God Miley, just, just give your Dad sometime to think, this can not be easy for him. "Ms. Truscott is right. Lilly has always been there for me, made me happy, and love me," Miley turns to look at me and smiles, I smile back, she reaches her hand out and I take it and stand up next to her. "And she still does. Dad, Lilly is the same person you met, she has not change. Just her love for me grew, just like my love for her grew. Dad everything is the same we just want to show how much we love each other. If you could just open your eyes and look past the wrong, you will see the right."

I give Miley's hand a squeeze and she is strong. I knew it, together nothing can touch us, and we are invincible. "Miley," Mr. Stewart also stands. "Miley I don't know what to do with you." Mr. Stewart is in defeat.

"Daddy there is thousands of people out there going through what me and Lilly went through, are going through, and will eventually go through. Some have support from their families and others don't. But it will be a lot easier to go through knowing you accept me."

"Miley I don't want you to," Ugh, my God this guy is stone, but Miley and I are water, eventually he will crumble. "I can't accept this Miley." Mr. Stewart shakes his head and makes his way out of the room and towards the door.

"Daddy," Miley pleads with her father, but he seems he has made up his mind. She then turns to me quickly and grabs my arms. "Lilly help." Miley is on the verge of breaking down, but what can I do?

"Miles, I don't know what to do your Father wants us apart." I shrug as Miley's nails dig into my arm and tears are threatening to fall from her hurt eyes. That is it I can no longer take this her Father has hurt her to much, I can't stand to see my Miley hurt all the time. "Mr. Stewart!" I make Miley release her grip as Mr. Stewart has his hand on the doorknob and I meet him there. "I always thought you were a supporting, loving, caring Father! But it looks like I was wrong! You don't care, you don't seem to love, and you are obviously not supporting! You have hurt your daughter so much in the past few days!" I walk up closer to Mr. Stewart as my anger boils and try to come up to him face to face. My eyes dig deep into his and I continue. "And this will be the last time! If she can't have the support from you, then she does not deserve you at all! Go ahead and leave, but do not expect for her to come back! I will love her, I will support her, and I will care for her! But it will be hard to mend the broken heart _you_ caused!"

I stand on my tip toes to get into Mr. Stewart's face and he slowly backs away. He opens his mouth to fight back but I shove my hand up close to his face. "Save it! She does not need you! Leave! And when you wake up maybe then you could come back!" I want to hurt him so bad, but I knew a five foot three inches girl like me can not take on a six foot man. I put my hand on his chest and give it a push. He looks from me to Miley.

"I'm sorry." Then he is gone. When he leaves the heat on my body from my anger cools down. I lock the door and turn to look at a bewildered Mom and Miley. What could I say I just snapped? I knew this was not going to be easy, but I want Miley to go through it with less pain as possible.

I walk over to a glass Miley and trickles of tears are falling from her eyes. I take my thumb and wipe them away. I take a step back and open my arms out wide for her. She runs into them and I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

She breaks down in my arms; my Mom also joins in on our hug and does her best to calm Miley down. I slightly back away. "C'mon lets go to my room," Miley nods and wipes the tears that are falling. I take her hand and guide her upstairs. My mom does not follow or say anything else; right now it's just me and Miley.

I open my door and head over to my bed, letting go of Miley's hand. I fold back the covers and straighten out the pillows. I get in and lay down gesturing Miley to join me. She does not hesitate. She climbs in the bed and snuggles up close to me. I take the covers and throw them over our bodies. I take Miley back into my arms. "Shhh its okay Miley, I'm here I will protect you. Forget about your Dad, a Father who can not support his own child is not a Father. Relax Miley, just relax, go to sleep, I will be right here. I will never leave your side." Miley's sobbing eases and she drifts of into a slumber.

I however stay awake, holding Miley in my arms. What can I do? Miley is becoming so worn out over her Father. I need help. I'm only 15 what can I do?

I listen to Miley's steady breathing and with each breath, a heartbeat, just like everyone else. Everyone has a pulse, everyone has a heart, but just because they have a heart does not mean they love, they hate. With every breath taken anger builds and destroys the heart, giving power to the brain, telling you right from wrong. I need guidance, I need the right, not the wrong, I need…Oliver.

--x--

**Wow Mr. Stewart needs a beating. LOL. No. But he should support and love his daughter no matter what right? So do you think Mr. Stewart will change? Or will Miley just have to forget about him? Can Lilly fill and fix Miley's heart? We will see soon. See you guys' next chapter. Till then :). **


	21. Fixing the Broken

**Hello everyone thank you for the reviews, I love what you have to say. Updates have been spread out, I'm sorry, Drivers Ed. is blocking my time on the computer, but don't worry its almost over, and then there is homework so, Updates will be spread out for a while I'm sorry. Anyway, let's continue with the story shall we? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

My eyes are closed, but I am awake. I didn't get much sleep, I feel as if I need to be Miley's protector, watching her every minuet of everyday, of every second of that minuet. I worry that her father might pop up in the middle of the night and take Miley way from me. I do not want that to happen.

Miley moves gently in her sleep next to me, I smile and look at her. During the night we separated and I need her body warmth now, so I move my position and snake my arms around her waist. She startles me as she captures her hands in mine. "I guess you are awake?"

She turns over in my arms, now lying on her back and smiles, and nods her head. "For a few minuets, but I didn't want to wake you," She leans forward and I close the distance and our lips meet. "Good morning."

"Morning," I look deep into Miley's eyes of love and pain, I want to push the pain out and make the love grow, but that is going to be challenging. I move down once again to close the distance. I pull away a few centimeters to talk to her. "Listen I have a few errands to run," She comes up and kisses me before pulling away to let me finish. "I want you to stay her and rest okay." I close the gap and kiss her softly for a few moments before pulling away.

"Are you sure?" She captures my lips again, and I wish every morning could be like this.

I pull away so I could speak. "Yeah, I want you to rest, you had a rough night."

Our lips return. My hand glides down her sides and her hand goes to the back of my head and plays with my hair. She pulls away and I wait for her answer. "Okay Lil, thanks." I don't return a 'your welcome' as our kiss continues. Her hand plays with my hair and pulls me down on her lips harder. I take in her lips and make them move with mine.

My hand rubs her sides and draws circles on her shirt. I start to smile into the kiss, I could not be happier I'm past cloud nine and have entered cloud ten, my smile causes my lips to part and Miley takes that as an advantage and sneaks her tongue in.

She pries my lips further apart and our tongues shake hands. I situate myself better on her by sitting on her and straddling her hips. Our tongues dance on each other and I do my best to win the battle.

But the war doesn't matter to me, I want Miley. I move my left hand and slide it under her head to push our mouths as close as physically possible. Miley's hand travels from my hair down my back to my hips, sending shivers of fire throughout my body.

I love her.

Burning to continue I pull away and place butterfly kisses down her jaw line. "Girls if you want I made scramble eggs and bacon for breakfast," My door swings open and my Mom appears in my room. "Oh gosh I'm, s-sorry." I jump off Miley as fast as I could and Miley pulls her hand away from me.

"Mooommm." I whine but I think my embarrassment is covering up my anger.

"Sorry honey, but you really should lock the door," I sit in the bed and take my hand across my lips while Miley stays lying down. "Um anyway there is breakfast," She turns to walk out as I get up and greet her at the door. "But I suppose you already had your mouth full."

My eyes grow wide and now I am more embarrassed. "Mom," She winks at me and I close the door. I feel the rush of heat form on my cheeks and walk back over to Miley, who just now sat up and is smiling. "Sorry, that was so embarrassing," I just now notice Miley has tears welling up in her eyes as her smile grows wider. "What?"

I shrug my shoulders and she explodes with laughter. "That, that," she tries to talk between breaths of laughter and tears of joy. "Was sooo funny." She laughs harder and tips over in and falls on the bed. I can't help but smile and let laugh escape my lips at seeing Miley happy. She continues to laugh at my embarrassment and I pounce on her tickling her sides causing her to laugh louder. "Lilly!" I don't want to stop, I want Miley to be happy, but at the same time I know I'm suffocating her. "Lilly stop, I can't breathe." She still laughs and I worry that this will be the first time that someone will die of laughter so I stop and roll over to her side.

She calms down and looks at me with stray tears falling. "Sorry Miles," I take my hand, wipe the tears away and cup her cheek. "I just want you happy."

Miley's eyes grow with concern and love. She places her hand on mine and her thumb strokes the back of my hand. "Lilly when I'm with you, I will always be happy." I smile and she returns with the same and comes forward to kiss me. "C'mon lets get some breakfast."

--x--

We ate breakfast and chatted, it was peaceful and none of us mentioned the other day. I talked to my Mom about keeping Miley company during the day while I ran my "errands".

I called Oliver before I left and he agreed to meet me at the beach. I arrived at the beach in fifteen minuets and looked around for Oliver. "Hey Lils!" I hear my name and look to see were it came from. "Over here!" I spot Oliver waving at me and I gesture him to let him know I see him. I quicken my pace to catch up to him and he smiles at me. "Hey Lilly was crackin'?"

I sit down on a beach towel and he joins me. "Oliver please never say that again." He shrugs his shoulders and looks at me intensely. "Okay, boy do I have a story for you." He nods his head and is ready to listen as I begin.

I tell him everything the whole story, ever detail, and every movement. Oliver looks at me shocked, his mouth agape, and then turns his head out into the ocean. "Wow." He raises his eyebrows and lets them fall before turning to look at me again. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Well I do have one thing in mind and I really need your help for it Oliver." I turn to him and place my hands on his arms.

"Sure Lil, you know I will do anything for you and Miley. I will always protect you."

"Thank you Oliver. This-I" Before I realize it tears start to fall from my eyes.

Oliver takes me in his arms and I cling to him as I cry. He rubs my back and I lean into him more. "Shh it's okay Lilly, its okay."

"I don't know Oliver; all the pain on Miley is putting pressure on me. I can't stand to see her hurt like this, and with every blow to her it's reflected and strikes at me." My sobs deepen and I know hiccupping is right around the corner. "I want to stay strong for Miley, but its taking its toll on me Oliver. I love her so much its hurts."

Oliver holds me tightly and gently rocks me back and forth. "I know Lils I know. It's tough. I promise I will always be here for you Lils, just like you are there for Miley. Stay strong Lilly, stay strong. Your fight will soon be rewarded and Miley will love you, she will love you, take care of you, and fight for you too Lils. Just hold on."

My tears slow down and I begin to wipe them away, while I control my breathing. I pull way from Oliver and look at him with a small smile. "Thanks Ollie."

"Always here Lils, always here." Oliver is to me, what I am to Miley. Soon Miley will do the same for me, but Oliver will always be special to me. "Now about your plan to fix this mess?"

I laugh a little and dry my eyes. "Yeah well I don't know how great it is going to go, but you are the key."

"I'm all ears Lil."

"Well Mr. Stewart obviously does not approve of Miley and I being together," Oliver shakes is head in understanding. "But I feel that if we could get someone close to him to knock some sense into him he might give it a chance. Someone on the inside that will do anything for Miley."

Oliver looks at me and ponders my thought. "Someone close, on the inside, always there for Miley, like Jackson?"

An evil smile spreads across my lips. "Exactly Jackson. If you could convince him to talk to Mr. Stewart then he could convince Mr. Stewart."

"Okay that is cool Lils, but umm why do I have to talk to him?"

"I don't want Miley to know, I want Mr. Stewart to answer without him hurting his daughter so you are like a messenger for me. So you will definitely do it right?"

"Operation get Stewart to talk to a Stewart is a go." Oliver raises his hand and salutes me, just leaving me to roll my eyes at him.

--x--

**Okay so now Jackson is getting into the picture, but will he be accepting of Miley and Lilly? And if he is can he be the person that convinces Mr. Stewart into at least trying out Miley and Lilly's relationship? Who knows? We will find out next chapter. Till then :). **


	22. Plan in Action

**Whew. Sorry that it has been awhile, I have to do a lot of driving around so my driver instructor will pass me so could get my license so I have to go with my Dad every chance I get, sadly those times are the times were I could update. Don't worry soon it will be all over (course everyone on the road has need to worry) Okay so anyway back to the story here comes Jackson. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

"Alright let's do this now." I stand up and wipe the sand of myself and Oliver follows.

"Right now!?" I walk ahead of him towards Rico's where Jackson is working and he runs against my ankles.

I turn to him, so I could face him. "Oliver I want this to start heading in the right direction now. I have to do this for Miley so she knows the world is for and not against us." I note Oliver's worry so in reassurance it might be best if I'm with him when he talks to Jackson. "We will talk to Jackson together okay." Oliver nods and we set ourselves on the stools at Rico's. "Hey Jackson!"

Jackson lifts his head up in a hello gesture and whips a rag over his shoulder. "Hey Lils, Oliver, what can I get you?"

I look over to Oliver and let him have the floor. "Actually Jackson we need to talk to you, when do you get off work?"

"Umm in about fifteen minuets. Why is there something wrong?"

He looks intensely at me and ignores Oliver. Could he possibly know? I mean who wouldn't with all the yelling that was going on, but is he okay with it? "Well," I shake his glance from my gaze and look anywhere but him. "Not really horribly wrong we just need help with some_thing_."

He moves his head slowly in a nod. "Okay, so I guess see you in a few minuets?"

Me and Oliver nod, get up off our stools, and head over to the tables across from Rico's.

--x--

"Alrighty," Jackson jumps over the counter and comes towards Oliver and me and takes a seat. "What's going on?"

"Well Jackson," I start but become hesitant. I don't want him to treat us like his Dad did. Is hate even hereditary?

Oliver notices my small panic attack and grabs my hand under the table giving it a light squeeze. "Jackson," As he takes over I let out a breath and squeeze Oliver's hand as a thanks. "We need you to talk to Mr. Stewart."

Jackson gives us a puzzling look and his eyebrows knit together. "My Dad? About what?"

I nod and take over. "Well Jackson there is something that I, well, um, there is something that you should know about Miley and I."

And just like that brother mode kicks in. "Miles!" Jackson jumps in his chair and leans in closer on the table. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay? She is not hurt or sick or anything is she? I mean what happen how-"

Oliver takes his hand and covers Jackson's mouth. "Jackson! Relax; everything is fine let Lils talk."

Oliver removes his hand and Jackson stays quite. I take in as much oxygen as I possibly can and let it out slowly to wash my nerves away. "Jackson your sister and I are…"How do I say this, dating, in a relationship, in love? What is the best way he would understand?

"In love, in a relationship, dating?" He questions me with a smirk across his face and I am in shock.

My mouth hangs open, a fly could have gone in and out of my mouth and would have not have known. Oliver jabs me on the side and I close my mouth and blink. "How did y'know?"

He laughs and leans back, relaxed, in the chair. "You guys got pretty loud a few nights ago."

Oliver moves his head to the side and asks the question I should have asked. "So you are okay with it?"

"Hey my sister found love, how could I go against that?" Jackson looks at me and smiles. "You are really great for her Lilly."

I blush and smile back looking down from embarrassment. "Thanks Jackson."

"No problem, but what is the problem with my dad?" He leans forward once again and once again it's like Oliver is not there.

I hate getting on this subject and look down from the pain. But thankfully Oliver is here and chimes in. "He umm," He looks at me and I refuse to look at either of them, as tears prick my eyes. "He is one hundred percent against it. They need your help Jackson; you have to break your father. You said you were okay with Lilly and Miley being together just convince your Father."

Jackson backs up slowly in his chair with the look of shock on his face. "My-my Father?" Oliver nods and still my gaze is at the ground. "My Father? He-he is the reason that Miley…" Jackson doesn't finish his sentence and I look up from my gaze and see fire strike his eyes. They send a heat of ice and Oliver and I freeze at them, his nostrils start to flare and he gets up in a swift move.

Oliver joins him as he turns and walks away. "Jackson wait, where are you going?"

"To my _Father!_" He says 'father' with so much poison that the deadliest snake's bite poison seems too weak to kill. Oliver and I run up to him as we start to approach the Stewart household.

"Jackson." I speak his name quietly and he turns around and the anger he has flows out of him.

He walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders looking deep into my eyes. "Go to my sister. Protect her and watch over her. And tell her everything is going to be okay."

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out, so I just nod. He gives a reassuring squeeze on my shoulders and smiles before turning to walk away. "Oliver!" I whisper under my breath and Oliver comes close to me. "Follow him, make sure he does nothing rash, I don't want to upset Mr. Stewart then he already is." Oliver hugs me tight and follows Jackson. "You're the key now Oliver!"

He waves to me and soon is gone. I stare at where the two left for awhile to calm my nerves. I look up into the sky and the clouds rolling by remembering what I said to Miley. "Please let this work." I turn and head home to do what Jackson ordered me to do.

--x--

Upon entering I hear laughter coming from the living room I take a left and head in seeing my Mom and Miley in hysterics on the couch. "What are you guys laughing at?"

Tears are pouring down both of their eyes from the laughter and I lightly join in. Laughter is one contagious bug. "Nothing Lils," Miley calms down enough to at least let me know what is going on. "Just watching some old television shows."

"Oh no," I walk over to the couch and turn my head to the television. "Please don't tell me they are those shows from the fifties."

"Oh come on honey," My Mom calms down and fixes herself on the couch. "These are funny no matter how many times you watch them you will always laugh; you don't get TV like this anymore."

I roll my eyes and fold my arms when Miley stands up and walks towards me placing a light peck on my lips. I smile as her eyes light up. "They are pretty fun Lils."

"Uh oh she poisoned you!" Miley looks to my Mom and I have to help myself from laughing. "Don't worry Miles I'll save you." I bend down and lift Miley by her waist so she is hanging over my shoulder. Laughter comes from my Mom and Miley as I turn to head upstairs to my room.

"Hahaha Lilly put me down." Miley laughs as I carry her up the stairs and to my room.

"Don't panic this is just a side affect I'll fix you!" Miley starts to kick her feet freely and we make it to my room where I lay her down on my bed. I jump on her and cradle her waist. I look down at her piercing blue eyes of joy and after she calms down, smiles up at me. I lean down and place a kiss on her soft lips lingering, wanting to stay in my heaven.

But I pull away and her smile grows bigger. She moves her right hand and pushes back a strand of my hair that fell in front of my face before it rests on my cheek. "Did you take care of what you had to do Lils?"

I move my hand to cover hers and stroke my thumb on the back of her hand. "Yeah Miles, everything is fine." I take her hand and move it to my lips kissing the inside of her palm. I let my lips leave her hand but I grip it tight with my own, never wanting to break our bond.

--x--

**Okay, well Jackson and Oliver are going to talk to Mr. Stewart, let's hope they can convince him. Sorry if this was a little dry, but it builds. Will Mr. Stewart finally be accepting? And what about Hannah and Lola? Will they come out? Or are they even a couple? We will find out soon. See you guys' next chapter. Till then :) . **


	23. Changing Roles

**Thank you everybody for the reviews and sticking with me this long, I hope this story is still entertaining. Any way lets find out what happens next shall we? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

--x--

Two hearts, two souls, two people, one heart beat. Me and Miley are connected in a stronger bond that does not deserve hatred but love and support.

I hop over Miley and have my back rest on the backboard of my bed and Miley snuggles up close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She moves her mouth to my neck, her breath sends shivers through out my body, and lightly kisses my bare skin. "I love you Lilly." 

My body freezes and my heart beats are irregular. Sure Miley has said she loved me before but this time, it was different. This time it makes my stomach get butterflies, my heart skip a beat, and my whole body fills with warmth. She loves me! I reposition myself so I could face her and her blue eyes shine into mine. "I love you too Miley, so much." We both lean in for a kiss.

Her soft lips graze mine and she becomes my air. We deepen the kiss and I push my hand through her hair. Unexpectedly I smile, but not from the kiss. Lips still attached I let out a small giggle. I pull away and let my laughter fill the room and Miley looks at me with slight disappointment. "What's so funny Truscott?" 

Trying to fight through my laughter to speak and tell her what my problem is difficult. "No…it's…not you…my phone…" Miley looks at me and I whip out my phone that is shaking in my hand and my laughter stops. "Its on vibrate, sorry." Miley rolls her eyes and smiles. I look at the caller id and see Oliver's name flash. 

Could I ever get one moment kissing Miley without being interrupted? "Who is it?" 

I hesitate to answer my phone, but since Oliver is with Jackson, who is talking to Mr. Stewart I should, but with Miley here and wondering, sigh. "Just Oliver." 

"Answer it." Miley replaces her head on my shoulder as I try to relax and answer my phone in my opposite ear, so she does not hear a word.

"Hey Oliver what's up?" Miley takes my free hand in hers and lightly draws circles in my palm. I smile at her and lean my head on top of hers.

"Lils, you got to get down here. I think you should see this, things are heating up." I lift my head in alarm and Miley notices my change in mood.

"Right now?" I turn and face Miley with concern and curiosity written all over her face.

I raise my hand and extend my index finger to let her know I will tell her in a minuet. "No I only called you for that reason Lils."

"I-" I look at Miley and know that I'm going to have to lie to her. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

I hang up and Miley releases her hand from mine. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing to panic about Miles, Oliver is just being his doughnut self, I have to help him with something," I get up off my bed and fix my clothes. "Why don't you stay here and watch more old television shows with my Mom, she could use the company."

My hand is reaching for the door knob and Miley has not moved. "You don't need me to come?" 

Opening the door I look into Miley's hurt eyes. I walk over to the bed and sit down next to her. "No, it's not that, it just something not really important I could handle easily by myself. I would love to have you come but erm…"

Miley smiles at me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Its okay Lilly, I'll just wait till you get back, I guess." 

"Thank you," I lean in and place a small peck on her lips and start to head out the door. "I'll be back soon." 

--x--

I am close to the Stewart household and my mind is racing at what could possibly be going on. 

I don't want Mr. Stewart to see me so I head around back toward a window and spot Oliver. "Hey Oliver what's up?" 

I whisper and he notices me and moves so I could get a clear vision at the action going on inside. "I don't know Lils; it seems like an endless battle." 

I sigh and listen carefully, for the window is slightly open and nothing but yelling is coming from Jackson and Mr. Stewart.

"Dad you can't do this, its hard for her she needs you!" Jackson's face is red with anger and his eyes are set intensely on his father in front of him.

"Don't you think it's hard on me to Jackson?!" Mr. Stewart keeps a safe difference from his son and his face unreadable. 

I guess there is one slight detail I forgot. Mr. Stewart is still a person with feelings and to have his own children fight out against him must be painful. "Yes, but think about all the problems that is going come, from other people!"

Mr. Stewart's eyes move all around the house before he answers. "That will not happen because my daughter is not gay!"

"Dad! It's fact that one out of every four families has at least someone that is gay! You can't ignore this!"

Jackson is strong and will not let his defenses up no matter how heated this battle may get. "God does not accept it!"

Mr. Stewart is running out of ideas. "God, Dad think about it! God loves us all how can He turn His back on one of His own children just because they like the same sex! Maybe people from a Christian family someone who is gay is to show that it is not a choice but the way you feel! Maybe they feel this way to let us break from our past assumptions but to realize that if one you love is gay then God will also love them! God can't turn His back on Miley because it says so in the Bible he loves all of us, and neither can you!" 

Mr. Stewart looks as if his anger is reaching his limit. His fists are balled up tightly his knuckles are turning white, his eyes have lost the light and are filled with dark, you could practically see steam coming out of his ears. I swallow nervously and Oliver places his hands on my shoulders as we both look on.

A staring contest now starts as Jackson patiently waits for his Father's answer. Mr. Stewart walks in front of Jackson, but the Jackson stands his ground. And Jackson got an answer that shocked us all. Mr. Stewart raised his hand and slapped his hand on Jackson's face so hard the slap echoed through out the whole room to the outside, Oliver and I could hear it clearly.

In a matter of nearly milliseconds Mr. Stewart's face drops as his hand falls. Jackson whole right side of his face is redden and slightly bruised and he backs way from his father, tears brimming in his eyes, whether they were from the impact of the hit or the reality of a Father hitting his son I will never know. Mr. Stewart's eyes lose the hate and his eyes are soft again. His mouth opens and closes but noting comes out. He steps back and looks left and right at his open hands. He returns his gaze to Jackson and Jackson is stepping away. "Jackson-"

"If someone you love loves the same sex and causes you to use physical contact as a last resort, then I guess you must have never really loved them."

Oliver and my mouth are agape as Jackson turns and runs out the door. Mr. Stewart stays in his position before tears fall from his eyes and he drops on his knees covering his face. I turn away from the window and rest my back against the house.

I am in total shock at the scene I just saw. How could someone hit their own child? What Jackson said must really have packed a punch if it caused Mr. Stewart to hit him. "Lils?" Oliver's voice travels through my ears and his hand moves up and down on my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know Oliver. I never thought something like this could trigger someone to do that." Oliver hugs me quickly before pulling away.

"I know that was intense, you should have been here earlier." I close my eyes and want to erase this memory but it will forever be a scar, especially the image of a fallen Mr. Stewart. 

I kick myself off the house and head around to the front with Oliver by my side. "I wonder where Jackson went."

Oliver and I walk out of the drive way and out towards the street. "I don't know probably to go find Miley."

Miley! Oh no! He will tell her, she will ask how he found out! I'm in trouble! "Oliver I gotta go." I sprint off and barely hear Oliver's goodbye. 

--x--

I run up my driveway and push my front door open; I turn the corner to the living room and see my Mom and Jackson, but no Miley. Where is she? Jackson and my Mom look at me and I see the extent of Jackson's hit. He had done so much. I walk towards him and pull him up and engulf him in a hug. I turn and whisper in his ear. "Thank you, and I'm sorry." 

My heart is racing to find Miley but I have to thank Jackson. He turns and whispers in my ear as well. "You are welcome, you are already like a little sister to me, I will do anything for you. Miley is in your room." 

I place the lightest kiss on his bruised cheek and turn away from his hug. I run up the stairs and open the door to my room. I find Miley on my bed her arms wrapped around her legs as her head rests on her knees. Her eyes rise at me at the sound of the door opening and I step closer to Miley. "Miles?"

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice is small and weak and I don't want to look. We pushed Mr. Stewart out of our lives and I went and tried to bring him back. 

"Miles…I'm sorry." I step closer to the bed and let my hands fall to my sides.

"Lilly, I'm not really mad at you, I just…" Her jaw tightens and water is forming in her eyes. I want to die. I know all the memories, movements, and words that were said by Mr. Stewart are running through her mind. "He hurt me so much. I don't…Why didn't you tell me?" 

Her eyes turn red and tears are ready to fall, but anger fills her voice. I could no longer take it; tears fall from my eyes and keep flowing. "Because! I want you to be happy! He hurt you so much! It killed _me _seeing you like that Miley!" I look away and turn around so my back faces her. "I don't want that to keep happening to you. You mean so much to me," My voice is now the one that is weak and I can't fight it. "I just know that if I could convince him to be okay with us you will be happy again," I turn to face Miley and her expression has changed from hurt and anger to caring and love. "I love you Miley, what hurts you hurts me twice as much, what makes you happy, makes me happy. I will do anything to see you smile Miles. What he did-"

I choke on my words and become weak. My river of tears grows into an ocean and Miley stands up from the bed and walks over to. "Oh Lilly," Her arms wrap around me tightly and I dive into her. My head rest in the crook of her neck and my sobs are muffled by her neck. "Shh its okay. I'm sorry Lilly. You where just trying to help, I'm sorry. Thank you for trying Lils. Thank you."

Miley kisses the top of my head and maneuvers us to the bed. Her back is rested on the backboard of my bed and she his holding me, rocking me, and rubbing my back with her hand. And for once it feels good to be the one held instead of the holder. 

--x--

**So umm what did you think? Did they finally break Mr. Stewart? Did Lilly finally break and is Miley now the Protector? What will happen to Hannah's career? Find out soon. See you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	24. My Turn

**:) You guys' are freakin' awesome! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I got over 100 comments, give yourself around of applause (claps loudly), thank you so much guys'. I know that it has been awhile and I'm sorry, sadly I didn't get this week off, I get Spring Break at the end of April. I hope all of you had a good Easter, and if you don't celebrate Easter a great week. Anywho lets continue with the story shall we? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, not yet, But soon I will own, I promise you this, for now Hannah stills belongs to Disney. :(**

--x--

I nuzzle my nose in the crook of Miley's neck, my sobbing has ceased, and I take in the scent that is Miley. I let the scent travel through my nostrils and travel throughout my body, warming every inch.

Miley is still holding me, and I snake one arm around her waist as I do my best to get my body as close to hers as humanly possible. She accepts and with her arm pulls me closer to her. I let my lips lightly kiss her neck and goose bumps form on her skin. I smile at the sensation that I could give her.

I readjust my head on her shoulder and she rests her head on top of mine. I close my eyes and take in the perfect moment that will last forever. "Lilly?" My eyes slowly open at her soft voice, and she lifts her head off mine.

"Yeah Miles?" I move my head so I could look up at her but her gaze appears to be somewhere else.

"D-Do you think…" Miley snaps her mouth shut and her jaw tightens, no doubt her throat is constricting, and tears brim her eyes.

I sit up and inch my body away from her, so I could see her clearly. "What is it Miley?"

Worry strikes me. I don't want her to still be hurt. If something is bothering her I will get to the source and destroy them. "Do you think that m-my Dad…"

"Your Dad?" I lean on one of my arms and Miley's tears are ready to fall.

Miley looks down for a moment and then turns to face her red eyes towards me. "Will ever be accepting?"

My mouth slowly starts to hang down and I look away from Miley for a second before returning to her eyes. What do I say? I'm sure Mr. Stewart has had his heart ripped out and stepped on, but he seems stuck where he is. Truth is I would like to know myself. "I-I don't know Miley, sorry."

Miley shifts her body away from me and wraps her arms around herself. She swallows the lump in her throat and a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Lil do-can you tell me what happened?"

"With Jackson and him?" Miley nods her head and I take in a deep breath. I switch my position to Indian style and fiddle with my hands. Miley can't take this, can she? She was so upset, why does she want to know? Does she enjoy the pain? I don't want to tell her, I don't want to hurt her anymore. Sigh. "I don't know if I want you to know Miles."

Miley sucks in her lower lip and more tears fall freely. "Please Lilly." I look at her desperate pleading eyes and I give in.

We change back into a more comfortable position, we both lean on each other and I tell her all that happened. "H-he hit him?" I nod my head and Miley averts her eyes to the floor.

I raise my hand to her shoulder and gently rub it. "I'm so sorry. But you shouldn't be sad, your brother accepts us and he fought for us and we could umm-"

"No, Lilly, its okay, I'm just in shock. How could someone hit their own child?"

I wrap my arm around Miley and she leans into me. "Same thing I asked."

Miley moves and she looks at me and I look at her with my own blue eyes. She comes forward and hugs me so tight I think I might deflate or pop. "Thank you so much Lilly."

"I will always be there for you Miley," I wrap my arms around her and her grip grows strong I let out a grunt of pain. "Umm Miley I know you are thanking me but my lungs really need to re-inflate."

She laughs as she pulls away and places a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry."

"No problem," We return to being wrapped in each others arms. And as much as I am happy to see Miley happy again two things are really starting to bug me. I have to ask her. "Hey Miles can I ask you two questions?"

"Shoot Lil." I curl my lips in and let them out with a sigh.

I don't want to ruin the moment but. "A-are you going to be okay with your Dad not supporting us?"

She turns with me in all seriousness, eyes quizzical. "I-I don't know, maybe. I mean if he is not willing to be in my life then why should it bother me if he is or not?"

"So does that mean yes?" My arm hanging on her slides off and we both stare at each other.

Miley rolls her eyes like the answer was obvious but I want to be sure. "Lilly, do you love me?"

My eyebrows knit together and my nose scrunches up. "Do I love you? Of course, with my whole heart, more than anything, more than I love myself, more than food. But what does this have to do with-"

Miley silences me with her finger and she speaks. "Got it Lils. So you love me, will you always fight and protect our love?"

I nod my head and Miley removes her finger. "Even if it is the cost of me going to Heaven."

"Well then that is all I need Lil." I smile, she smiles, and leans in to place a soft kiss on my lips. I close my eyes and out lips linger, holding on to each other, then pulling away. I lick my lips and Miley just smiles at me before leaning in again. Her lips are against mine and I'm ready to dive in when she speaks against my mouth. "Now what was your other question?"

She pulls away as her hot breath brushes across my face. Ugh, what a tease, I wanted those candy lips! "Umm, okay," Miley notices the disappointment on my face but she just giggles at my expense. "This is going to sound weird, well maybe not weird but, I don't want to pressure you but-"

Miley laughs and rolls her eyes again. "Lils just tell me."

"Well you are starting to feel more comfortable around me, and about us, and I was just wondering, I don't want to pressure you, we could wait, but how about we go public?"

Miley raises her eyebrows and she tilts her head to ponder the thought. I suck in as much oxygen as I can. For some odd reason I am nervous, why? Could it be I want to show the world the most beautiful girl ever is mine? Do I not want guys' to come up to her and flirt and have her flirt back? "I guess as long as it's slow."

A big grin spreads on my face and as much as I want to shrink it I can't. I pounce on top of Miley. Why am I so happy? "Thank you, thank you," I get off of her and she sits back up. "We will do whatever you want slow and easy; I just want the world to know you are mine."

I point a finger at myself and Miley lets out one of her musicals laughs. She takes my hand in hers and entwines them. "I will always be yours Lilly." Miley leans forward and our lips become one again. This time they don't chill on each other but find rhythm.

I tilt my head deepening the kiss and Miley raises her free hand to caress my cheek. I'm ready to lick her bottom lip when my Mother's voice echoes through the house. "Lilly Miley! Could you come down please!?"

I jump and our lips separate. You have got to be kidding! Why can't I kiss this girl?! I give Miley and apologetic smile and she comes close to me, her lips tickle my ear. "Will finish later."

My body burns as Miley gets up and walks out the door. I wanna take my pillow and scream into it, but my Mom is waiting. In a few seconds I am on Miley's heels going down the stairs. We turn to go into the living room. "Hey Mom what's," I stop my happy stride, Miley right beside me, and my eyes widen at the person in the room. "Up?"

The room grows deafening quiet and Miley gulps. "D-Dad?" I move my hand down Miley's arms and grab her hand. She holds on tight and I give it a light squeeze.

What is he doing here? Mr. Stewart stands up and the blood inside me rises. Jackson and my Mom are sitting down but I don't give one look at either of them. My eyes are fixed on Mr. Stewart and I feel heartless towards him. "What not done killing your kids yet?"

I spray my words with venom, and Mr. Stewart hangs his head to the ground. "I-Miley we need to talk."

No, I don't want him to talk to her. I tried for him to be accepting and he hurt Jackson. I don't want him near his kids, especially Miley. "I will not leave Miley's side Mr. Stewart."

Even though I totally resent the man now I still have to show him some respect. He will not get her, not this time. Mr. Stewart looks up and our eyes link and the staring contest is on. It's my turn.

--x--

**Hmmmm what is Mr. Stewart doing back? What does he want to talk about? Will it be good or bad? And will Lilly beat the crap out of him? We will find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	25. The Battle

**(Yawn, I'm really tired, I had to wake up early for Drivers, Ed to drive.) Then I came on here and I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story **_**Will I Ever?**_** Thank you so much, and also I would like to thank all who reviewed the last chapter of this story, all of you are great. Okay anyway let's continue with the story shall we? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

I swallow hard in my throat, and my composure may seem strong, but my knees feel weak. They could buckle at any second,I could keel over, just because of my fright, but I can't let that happen. Miley gives my hand a squeeze and out of the corner of my eye I flash a weak smile towards her.

I lead her to the couch, not breaking my eye contact with Mr. Stewart, and sit next to my Mom and Jackson, Mr. Stewart takes a seat in the chair. My ice blue eyes shoot towards his warm brown ones. "Okay Mr. Stewart," I'm ready I can do this, I got support, I got hope, and I got Miley. "You want to talk, let's talk."

I feel as if I'm playing some poker game and hopefully the odds are in my favor. I'm gambling Miley's and I relationship. Mr. Stewart clears his throat, folds his hands together, and very quietly he speaks in a raspy voice. "I was hoping alone."

Never. I raise my eyebrows for a quick second and let them fall. "Sorry Mr. Stewart but you can say whatever you want in front of them." His eyes never break contact with mine and I wait patiently for him to start.

He shifts in his chair, his mouth opens then closes, and remains shut. What could be the struggle? He came all the way over here to talk he should talk right? He should want to end and fix this right? C'mon Mr. S, then as if reading my thoughts his eyes grow cloudy, and I know this wont be an easy battle, he still is not understanding. "Did you two ever consider what could happen out there? All the hate all-"

"You mean like you put on us, and Jackson?" Did he just hear himself? He is the one that hit Jackson and abandoned Miley. His eyes show no emotions at my words. "Of course we thought about it, but its love Mr. Stewart, its stronger then hate, its light not darkness."

He stays still as stone. "People will not be accepting at all, they will-"

"You're not accepting Mr. Stewart, stop being a hypocrite. What are you getting at? Miley and I both know the world will probably attack us but they will not destroy us, I think you realized that by now; Miley is okay with someone of her own blood not being accepting what should other people matter?"

I'm heated. What is he talking about? How could he talk about all the other people in the world, when he is doing the exact same thing? "I don't want that for my child, I want her to be protected," Mr. Stewart shifts his eyes away from me and towards Miley. "What happened to your morals Miley?"

"Don't look at Miley Mr. Stewart; this is between you and me!" I stand up and Mr. Stewart follows my movement. We are both fired up and I have a feeling we will both fight till the death for what we believe in. "Stop trying to scare us with the outside world. And you saying you were trying to protect is a load of bullshit!" I took a step closer to Mr. Stewart and saw the fire in his eyes; hopefully the fire in mine is burning brighter. "Did you just come up with that lame excuse to say you were going to teach us a lesson? Well it's pretty dumb!"

I have lost all my respect for him now. I don't care. He takes a step closer to me and our eyes are in battle, the first one to look away loses. And I have lost all my senses; I forget my Mom, Miley, and Jackson are in the room. Right now it's me and Mr. Stewart. "I can't help the way I was brought up Lillian."

Mr. Stewart does not retort with shouting but his voice is sterner. "Right, you can't help the way you were brought up, but you can change it," His posture stands, but I'm cooling my heat, maybe yelling isn't the best way to go about this. "Change your ways Mr. Stewart, show your kids to be opened minded, love everyone, and to love someone of the same gender is not wrong. Nothing is wrong with love. Why is it a crime to love?"

I may have lost my temper, but my eyes stay on Mr. Stewart. "Did you ever think of Miley's career? What about Hannah Montana?"

"That could work great for her; little kids would not be poisoned, or brainwashed to think that loving someone of the same gender is wrong. What if a young teenager starts to have feelings towards the same sex? But they don't do anything and live their lives miserably forever because they never truly loved."

Silence fills the room, then finally Mr. Stewart's eyes shift to the ground. Defeat. I take in a deep breath and let it out with my shoulders falling. Mr. Stewart keeps his eyes to the ground and sits back down. He keeps his head down and has some of his hair covering his eyes. Then he looks up, tears in his eyes. "I-I am sorry, but I can't accept this."

I roll my eyes, does no one want me to be happy, why is Mr. Stewart not accepting, how many times do I have to break him? I walk over to the chair Mr. Stewart is sitting in and kneel down, placing my hand on his knee, and whisper quietly to him. "Please Mr. Stewart try. You and I are both tired of this fighting. Miley is tired and hurt, a-and sh-she told me that she does not care anymore th-that if you never be accepting, she could live her life without you. But I want you in our future Mr. Stewart, Miley needs you in her future, she already lost her Mother don't let her lose her Father too."

Mr. Stewart looks into my eyes, his grew softer, and mine compassionate. I really am tired. I don't want to keep fighting I want this to end, for Miley's sake. Mr. Stewart sighs and looks behind me to his daughter, and then he whispers to me. "She's amazing isn't she?"

Joy starts to fill my body and a small smile creeps on my lips just as one painted its way on Mr. Stewart's. I turn to look at Miley and she sitting there looking intensely at me and her Dad. "Yeah she is, I would do anything for her, she is so special to me," I turn to Mr. Stewart and he looks back at me. "I love her Mr. Stewart."

Mr. Stewart looks down and cups his hands together. "I know Lilly, I know. I saw it in your eyes, while you were fighting me. Excuse me." I move out of his way and he stands up. He walks over to Miley and outstretches his hand. "Hey Bud," Miley does not talk and just stares up at him. I'm ready to lunge at him. What is he doing, he is not suppose to go near her! I don't want him near her! "Can we talk?" No. No! They can not talk, I don't know if what Mr. Stewart just said was sincere or not, it could have been all an act.

As I get ready to stand I catch Miley's eyes, and they hold me back. "Sure Daddy." My mouth hangs open and she takes her Father's hand walks right by me and into the kitchen.

I turn to go but was pulled back, by two different hands on my shoulders. "Let them go honey." But Mom, you don't understand. "They need time alone sweetheart, you can't fight for Miley forever, she has to stick up for herself too." But I don't want her to get hurt. "She'll be fine Lilly, she has learned from you."

"Yeah, Lils just let her try. Just this once." I turn my head to Jackson and he puts a smile on his face to reassure me, I give him a weak one back. And I wish Oliver was here.

--x--

I pace around the room as it has been an hour and half since Miley and Mr. Stewart walked into the kitchen. There was no yelling, so I guess that was a good sign. Jackson and my Mom gave up waiting so I was alone.

My heart was pounding; do they not realize they are killing me?

I could no longer take the suspense; I silently creep up to the kitchen, and listen closely to the conversation. "But Miley what about your career."

"Daddy," Miley lets his name out with a breath, obviously tired. "You have seen Lilly face you, I'm sure Lola, can take on anyone." Lola? Does Miley, want Hannah to have a girlfriend. I know before I fought with Mr. Stewart on how good it could be but I never thought that we would do it. I mean her and I didn't even come out to the world with our real identities.

"Well I gotta admit that tiny blonde girl did give my heart a race. Really intimidating, she must really love you."

I do Mr. Stewart, more than anything I do. "She does Daddy, and I love her too." A big smile finds its way to my face, and right now I want Miley in my arms. "Love is infinite Daddy, let us make it grow, and spread so we could be happy."

Mr. Stewart lets out a sigh. "Miley I will never be okay with this and I will never be happy with myself for the way I treated you and Jackson. I guess, to ask for your forgiveness, I could try and be patient with this."

"Yes!" I punch my fist in the air and jump for joy; I start to dance around when I realize that they could her me. I turn around and see Miley, with her arms folded across her chest and eyebrow raised, and an opened mouth Mr. Stewart. My cheeks flush red and I smile innocently at them. "What?" I raise my arms with my palms of my hands facing upward. "I'm happy."

Miley laughs and turns to her Father to hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." She starts to walk towards me and tightly wraps me in a hug. I love the feeling of her body up against mine, it's been hours since we had body contact and I was so deprived, I needed to hold her badly. Miley turns her head and lets her breathing brush up against my ear, sending shivers through out my body. "I'm happy too Lilly."

We pull slightly apart and stare into each other's eyes for a moment before mine shift to her luscious lips. She smiles and leans forward and I close the distance. "Ahem," Miley and I pull away quickly and my cheeks are a brighter red then they were before. "Now that will defiantly take some time to get used to."

Miley and I laugh along with Mr. Stewart who lets out a chuckle. "Sorry Mr. Stewart and thank you so much, I promise to take good care of her."

Mr. Stewart nods and comes forward to us. He envelopes us in a three way hug. "I'm sorry for all the pain; I hope one day we could get back to normal."

We continue to hug Mr. Stewart and I close my eyes with a smile on my face. Someday Mr. Stewart, yes, someday we will be back to normal. We got through to him now we can't go against the world. We beat him.

Finally.

--x--

**Finally, Mr. Stewart cracked and broke. Okay well umm, yeah here was that chapter, now how about we hop on to the outside world and Miley's career. Are theses two done fighting yet? We will soon find out, I'll see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	26. Me and You

**Sorry it has been awhile, but I'm finally on Spring Break. :) I'm so Happy. Okay so anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys' put a smile on my face, seriously, so shall we continue? Yes? Well then Enjoy. Hannah Montana will start to come into to play, maybe not this chapter, but she is coming up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

Miley and I were released from his hug and I nodded, to Mr. Stewart, while grabbing her hand and lead her back upstairs to my room.

I bolted through my door, while Miley walked through and I turned and closed the door behind me. Locking it, I turned to Miley, she had a wide bright smile on, and I smiled and giggled back.

We stared into each others eyes for only a few seconds before she charged at me. She swung her arms around me neck and legs around my waist. I grabbed a hold of her and spun her around my room while we both laughed.

After a few more twirls I landed on my bed with her underneath me. I looked down at her, she smiled as I brushed some of her hair out of her face, I let out a small laugh and she cupped my cheek. "We finally did it Miles, we won."

"I know Lils, I know." With her hand on my cheek she pulled me down and my lips lay upon hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, and I couldn't help but smile half-way into the kiss. We pulled away and she rolled her eyes at me. "Lilly."

I laughed I couldn't help, I didn't need to fight anymore, a huge weight was just lifted off my shoulders. "I'm sorry Miles I'm just, so happy."

This time Miley was the one to laugh. "Me too, Lils, me too." She cupped my cheek once again and our lips continued what we started.

I fixed myself on top so I could straddle her hips, her hand that was resting on my cheek moved to my hair, and my lips traveled passed her jaw line to her neck. Miley tilted her head back the best that she could and let out a soft moan, encouraging me to go further, but I didn't. I stopped. My lips left her burning skin and she opened her eyes questioning. "Miles could I umm ask you something?"

I get of Miley and she sits up looking at me with worry and concern. "Another one? What is this twenty questions?"

Miley laughs and I can't help but smile, but you heard her, she said Lola can take on anyone, so I have to know if Hannah wants us to be together. "Seriously Miles."

I let out a small laugh with, so she knows I'm not mad and she nods her head, while switching to Indian style on my bed. "Yeah sure Lils, go ahead."

"Okay," I play with my hands as I look at them, why am I nervous? "Well umm, back there with your Dad, y-you said that umm," I push one of my hands through my hair and Miley leans forward, I guess I'm talking a little too quietly. "That Lola could take on anyone, and I was just wondering," I look up while biting my lip and Miley's face is expressionless. "Umm, d-do you want Hannah to have a-a girlfriend too?"

I raise my eyebrows at Miley for the answer to my question. What can she say? I mean so much just changed. She is willing to go public, her Dad and Jackson are accepting of us, this will just be the icing on the cake, but we aren't suppose to rush into things, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. Maybe we should just wait to see how the public reacts to us first. I stare at Miley as I smile grows on her face. "I did say that didn't I?"

I swallow and look around before returning to Miley's blue eyes. "Umm, yeah, yeah you did."

Miley keeps with her smile before lightly pecking my lips. "Lils," she scoots closer to me and takes my hands in her own, playing with them. "Hannah Montana would be honored to have Lola Luftnagle as her girlfriend," My heart soared and a smile grew on my face, "But," Oh no, not a but, I keep my composure happy even though my heart just stopped flying. "I don't know if Lola can handle the paparazzi and the tabloids."

Whew, I thought it was going to be something bad. I smile and take control over our hands, so now I'm playing with Miley's. "You are the one that said it Miles, I can do this, trust me."

I look deep into her blue eyes as she gazes into mine and a light flashes inside them. My smile grows bigger and Miley blinks her eyes while nodding slowly. "Okay, as long as I have you, lets do this." I let a laugh escape my lips and Miley lets a giggle out as well.

"Okay, lets take this bull by its horns and ride it sweetheart." Miley's smile grows and I inch forward to her lips. We kiss to seal the deal and I want to continue what we did earlier. So I push Miley carefully down on my bed and take over the spot that I had before. I straddle her hips and our kiss becomes more heated.

Moving down her jaw line and ready to kiss her neck a knock is heard on my door. "Miles," I spring off of Miley at the sound of her Dad's voice coming from behind the door. "It's time we go Bud."

Sigh, I swear the world does not want me kissing this girl. I look towards Miley as she sits up and laughs slightly. "Okay Daddy." She stands up, while I sit on my bed and watch her; she fixes her clothes and hair, then walks over toward the bed, leans forward and kisses me. "Well at least you locked the door this time Lil. Call me?"

I smile and nod as I give her a quick peck before she goes. She gives me a wave and I wave back with a laugh. Once the door closes I fall back on my bed with my head hitting my pillow. "Finally."

--x--

Monday morning, ugh, school. I slam on the button on my alarm clock to turn it off. Hard to believe all that happened started on Friday.

I yawn as I stretch out of bed and do my usual routine. Get changed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, and head out the door to the Stewart's.

Today will be the start that me and Miley will 'come out'. We are not going to make it to obvious. We talked last night over the phone. We will do little things here in there. Nothing to big, no like kissing yet, but we will build.

I head up the steps to the Stewart household and let out a big breath. So much has happened and it like I now just started living. I knock before I turn the doorknob and enter.

Mr. Stewart is in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. He turns to look at me and smiles; I return with a grin of my own and walk over to the counter. "Hey Lilly, Miles is in her room she will be down in a few, help yourself to anything."

I sit in one of the high chairs near the counter and relax a little. "Hi Mr. Stewart," It may seem I forgave him too easily, but I haven't. It will definitely take awhile before we could go back to the way things were. "Thanks anyway but I'm all set. I'll just wait."

He nods as he continues to eat and read the newspaper. Shortly after Miley comes down the stairs in an extra happy mood. "Hey Lils."

"Hey Miles." Miley walks over to me and takes my head in her hands as she slowly kisses me. A bold move, a fast move, just after all that happened, but I don't want to ruin her confidence so I kiss back with equal force.

Lost in her lips I forget that Mr. Stewart is right behind us until he coughs gently to let us know he is present. We pull away both of our cheeks red with embarrassment. Mr. Stewart lets out another cough before standing. "Yeah well you two have fun at school; I'll see y'all this afternoon."

Mr. Stewart heads upstairs quickly and when he is gone Miley and I just laugh. I point a finger right where Mr. Stewart left. "Okay he is so uncomfortable and embarrassed."

"I know, but he said he will try," Miley takes her back-pack and flings it over her shoulder then grabs my hand to lead us to school. "C'mon Lil, we don't want to be late."

"It wouldn't bother me at all Miles." She looks at me with a stern look and I just smile at her until she smiles. She is under my spell just like I'm under hers. We head up to the school and I could sense Miley's nervousness. I grip her hand tighter and whisper in her ear. "It will be okay Miley, we can do this, just me and you like always."

Miley nods and our hands stay intertwine as we open the doors to our school and get ready for them to know we are a couple.

--x--

**Okay I know it was a little dry, not much happened but, I don't know lets call it building. Haha, okay so what do you think? Will the school be accepting and will Hannah's fans be accepting? We will find out soon. See you guys' next chapter. Till then. :). **


	27. CurveBall

**I am so sorry, you have no idea. I did not think my Spring Break would be so…grr…It was bad. It is kinda personal but lets just say I'm the outsider in my family, the black sheep, and no one gets me, so I was really not happy, and one reason why I did not update. Although I don't know why, writing to me is an escape for me, creating whatever I want with my mind, it's my paradise. **

**Okay moving on, sorry. Well here is the next chapter, please forgive me for it being really late. I'm truly sorry. Enjoy.**

--x--

The lights of the school shine in and I close my eyes as I walk by. In the hall I open them and look around, nothing yet, no stares, whispers, or snarls, so I guess we are good.

Miley and I head to our lockers. Our hands fall and I let out a breath. "You okay Lils?"

Miley looks at me with books in hand and her locker slightly opened. "Wha-umm yeah fine. Are you okay?"

My heart jumps when she slams her lockers shut, my body grows hot, and my palms sweat. What is wrong with me? "Perfectly fine Lils," Miley moves closer to me as she grabs my hand and whispers in my ear. "As long as I have you, nothing matters right?"

Miley pulls away and my heart still races. My voice is caught in my throat and I nod my head when my voice cracks out a 'right'.

Miley just laughs and grips my hand tighter as we head to class. She's right, I'm right, all we need is each other, and well maybe the support of our family and friends, that totally helps.

--x--

Study hall, the class without Miley, but with Oliver. Hey it's still good; it feels like I haven't seen Oliver since forever. "Sup Lils."

"Oliver!" I jump from my chair and attack Oliver into a gigantic bear hug.

"Nice to see you too." He wraps his arms around me and pats my back with his hand, he obviously feels awkward.

"No, it's just," I let go of my grip. "Sorry," I sit back down and he sits in the seat up in front and turns around to face me, looking at me, waiting for me to explain. "It's just, that everything, everything that I could have imagined is…perfect."

I don't look Oliver in the eyes, as I look of into the distance. I'm sure my eyes are glistening with a warm glow, just like how my insides feel, but I can't help it, everything is perfect. "Geez Lil, don't leave me out, what happened is everything okay? How's Jackson, Miley, Mr. Stewart, wait oh my gosh, that look in your eye," I smile at him, he knows that everything is fine, but will want the story anyway. "Lils you are glowing," My smile grows wider. "Oh wow, you two are together, no wonder you are so happy," He lets out a laugh. "I thought you looked different, holy cow you are no longer a virgin!"

Oliver jumps up, and half of study hall looks at me, my face grows red with embarrassment and anger and I stand to pull Oliver back down. "Oliver!"

"Sorry so what's it like, to no longer be a virgin, what's it like with a girl?" I call out his name again. "Wait I don't want to know it's my two best-" I whack Oliver hard at the back of his head. We still have the classes attention and he was about to blow what Miley and I have. The whole school knows Miley and I are Oliver's best friend so it would not take a genius to know who he was talking about. "Ow, what was that for."

Oliver rubs the back of his head where I hit. "For being an idiot!" I give a death glare around the room and everyone suddenly lost interest in us. I lean forward and whisper to him. "Miley and I didn't have sex, Oliver, I'm still a virgin, we are just in love."

He just looks at me, like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, oh, okay I'm sorry Lils, I just, I mean after liking her that long, and what you had to go through-"

"Oliver," He shuts up and his soft puppy dog eyes show innocence. "Its okay, everyone is okay, don't worry about it I'll tell you whatever you want." Oliver smiles wide and I begin to tell him what happened after Mr. Stewart hit Jackson.

--x--

Miley and I meet up at our lockers and we exchange a loving smile. No kissing just yet, we have to ease into this. I grab my books and get ready to head home. The afternoon should be exciting; Hannah Montana has an interview tonight, so we will have to get ready. "Ready to go Lils?"

"Always Miley." Instead of grabbing her hand I loop my arm through hers and we make our way out the door. Passing through the hallways I can't help but notice, stares, whispers, and laughs? But the odd thing its not directed towards us, but me.

As Miley and I continue to walk out I get the strangest look from all different guys, all saying hi in the flirtatious tone they can. Not that I really mind, this just causes Miley to pull me closer to her, ha she's jealous.

But why the sudden change? This never happened. It was always Miley to get noticed and not me. Something is wrong. "Lilly!" Almost out of the school I turn around, thinking I heard my name being called.

"What's wrong Lils?" Miley stops right next to me and also looks behind us.

"Nothing I just thought somebody called my name, that's all." I shrug my shoulders and urge Miley to keep walking.

"Lilly wait!" I turn back around. Who the heck is calling me? Miley stops with me and I scan the crowd behind us trying to find one person that would even consider talking to me.

"Hey Lilly." I turn back to my front to see the famous football quarter back, Chase Larkin. What the heck could he possibly want?

"Umm hey Chase." I tug Miley forward, but he cuts us off, and moves in front of us. "What do you want Chase?"

He folds his arm across his chest and tilts his head. "Oh I don't know," I knit my eyebrows together and Miley pulls me tighter to her. "Okay," He lets his arms fall and walks over to the opposite side of where Miley is and wraps his arm around me. I immediately tense up towards the discomfort. "I would just really love to go out with you," My eyes widen and Miley's grip becomes intense, before I have time to speak he starts to laugh. "Cause I need a new bike!"

His "friends" and everyone around us start to laugh hysterically, when Miley chimes in. "What are you talking about?" They don't answer and just laugh harder.

"Lilly!" I turn around to the voice that has been calling me and see Oliver running towards me holding a piece of paper in hand. Miley walks up to Chase, looking as if she is ready to kill. Oliver finally reaches us and grabs Miley's and my hands. "Come with me, now!"

Oliver dragged us outside and to the side of the school, quickly I might add. "Oliver," I turn and look at everyone laughing. "What is going on?"

Miley and I stare at him and he holds up the piece of paper towards us. "This."

I take the paper in my hand and read: **Earn Big Bucks, Call Lilly Truscott**. Miley snatches the sheet from my hand. "What's this suppose to mean?"

Before Oliver could even talk, I hear laughter coming from behind us. "Well, well, well, look who it is," I turn around and Miley and I come face to face with Amber and Ashley. Perfect. They both walk forward and look me dead in the eye. "Y'know we always thought it would be Stewart to be crowned a slut, but it looks like blonde always prevails."

Anger boils in me at the insult towards, Miley and me, and I push forward but was held back by Oliver and Miley. "Never say that about her or me again! I swear!"

Amber scoffs and walks around, still in eye contact with me and Ashley lamely follows. "It's not my fault that what seemed to be sweet Lilly is no longer pure."

They walk away laughing and my body eases. What!? How could they, but I didn't do anything so where could they have…Oliver. I turn to Oliver. "I'm gonna kill you!" I lunge toward Oliver and wrestle him to the ground.

"Lilly, Lilly." Miley comes forward and pulls me off of Oliver. My face is stained with tears and I fall into Miley's embrace. "Shh, Lils, it's okay, it'll be okay." I bury my head into her shoulder and let the tears fall.

It won't be, my high school life is over. "Lilly," Oliver's voice is soft, scared, and mournful. "I'm sorry, they must have over heard me," Oliver rests his hand on my back. "Don't worry Lils, we will fix this."

I turn towards Oliver and invite him into our hug. I know he did not mean it. "How?"

"We'll think of something, promise. I made this mistake I will make it up."

"Yeah," Miley pulls away and wipes my tears with her thumb. "C'mon Lils, you are the strong one, my hero, err heroine, you could do this, we could get through this, prove them wrong," Miley looks towards Oliver and smiles at him before hitting his shoulder. "What did you do boy?!" I let a smile come across my lips and laugh. "Ah now there is my Lilly. C'mon sweetheart, Hannah needs her best girl by her side tonight."

I let Miley take my hand and we walk away from Oliver, who is rubbing his shoulder and staring off at us. I lean into Miley as we walk to her place. "Just forget about it Lil, escape to Hollywood."

"Oh yeah nothing like drugs and lies there." Miley rolls her eyes and laughs with me. I tilt my head to the sky and try to remember everyone else. Well this may not be a problem gay couple's face, but I'm sure tons of girls had problems like this. If they can do it so could I.

School better watch out.

--x--

**Well that was mean. Okay well tell me your thoughts. And I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing, all of you are awesome. So do you think Lilly and Miley can handle this problem? And what will Hannah Montana do? We will find out next chapter. Till then. **


	28. Okay?

**I know it's been like a month or over since I updated, and I'm sorry. First my computer was acting weird, and I had to use my bros and obviously this story is not on his computer, then since it's close to the end of the year my teachers have been piling the homework. Please forgive me for my absence and this late update. Thank you for your patience, reading, and reviews. **

**I realized I didn't put a disclaimer for my last chapter, my bad, but hey I will never own this so why do we have to keep putting them?**

**I don't own.**

--x--

I stare in the mirror at my appearance. Tonight I am Lola, not Lilly, and Miley is Hannah. I stare at my red wig, my dark makeup, and crazy clothes, and then notice my red puffy eyes. I close them and one tear falls out of my left eye. I quickly wipe it. I release a sigh and reopen my eyes. It's been hours since school, but to say I was not affected at all is an understatement.

Everyone is telling me not to worry about it, to forget, that they will take care of it, but how can I believe them? It's my problem, my battle. I had to start an act. That I was okay, that I was not completely affected at all by this disaster, but I deeply am.

I have to live with this now, I have to hear the whispers, the snickers, walk past the stares, listen to the rumors. Not them. Me. And the fact that my cell rings about every hour does not help me to forget about it. I eventually turned it off.

"Hey Lils?" There is a knock on the door, I blink my eyes and shake my head. "Are you ready?" I fix my wig and readjust my lip gloss.

"Yeah Miles, one sec." I grab my bag and open the closet door. I see the blonde wig on my brunette girl, and smile. Miley could always make things better for me. "I'm always ready."

Miley smiles and takes my hand in her own and draws my hand to her lips. She lingers before intertwining our fingers and we walk side-by-side, to get the interview done with.

--x--

We are now in Hannah's dressing room and I'm looking around at all the clothes that they have. Do they really need all these for a fifteen minute interview? It's not like Miley is going to go change between commercials.

I let my hands glide through the fabric, as Hannah is getting her makeup put on. "Okay guys, that's enough." The people surrounding Hannah give her one last splash of what they are doing and dash away at her command.

"Wow," I walk over to her as I watch the makeup people pack their things. "You gotta teach me that."

Miley laughs and stands up from her chair. She looks in the mirror and fixes the Hannah hair. I stand behind her looking in the mirror, at her. She notices my staring and looks at me through the mirror. "What?"

Her eyebrows scrunch up and a smirk appears on her face. "Nothing," I walk behind her and she straightens up as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. "Just thinking how I prefer the real you over the reflection."

Miley leans her head on mine and rests her hands on top of mine. We both are still looking in the mirror when Miley turns her head and kisses the top of my forehead. "Me too, Lils." I close my eyes and snuggle inside the crook of her neck. And let a smile spread across my face, knowing Miley can feel it form. "Seems like someone's doing better?"

I kiss her neck gently and pull away to look at her. "Maybe, just for now."

Miley turns around in my arms and cups my cheeks. "It'll all be okay, I promise."

"How?" Miley brushes her thumbs across my cheeks and smiles. She then leans in and gives me a loving kiss. I tighten my grip around her waist and melt into her lips. Our first kiss as Hannah and Lola.

"Okay Miss Montana, I can not wait for our inter-" Miley and I spring apart as the interviewer pops in the room. Does no one knock anymore? My face beats almost as red as my wig, and Miley just smiles at the uncomfortable interviewer.

"Umm Hi!" Miley perks in and takes my hand in hers. "Umm, Mr. Winstill, I'm sure you know Lola Luftnagle?"

"I-I uhh yeah sure do. How are you Miss Luftnagle?" He steps forward and fixes his leather jacket.

"I'm fine, and you Mr. Winstill?"

"I'm good, I'm good." There was an uncomfortable silence between us until Mr. Winstill spoke up again. "So Hannah are you ready for this interview?"

"Anytime Winstill." Wow, that was quick, what happened to being all formal? Mr. Winstill walks out of the room and Miley turns to me. "Okay well you know what to do right _Lola_."

"Try not to embarrass you, me, and stand by at the sidelines and cheer my gir-my friend on."

Miley moves in and kisses my cheek. "It's okay Lil, just say it, I am your girlfriend." Miley walks away to the stage and I follow slowly behind. She takes her seat in the chair and I stand on the side. She smiles at me and I give her a thumbs up.

The music starts and the lights flash and the 'audience' chants as the show tapes it interview. Mr. Winstill walks onto the stage and looks into the camera. "Hello everybody and welcome to my show. Today we have many interviews planned, so let's start off with a powerful hit with the tween population, its Hannah Montana herself, in the flesh."

Mr. Winstill makes his way over to the empty chair and 'Hannah' waves into the camera and the 'audience'. "Hello everybody and thank you for having me."

"Oh c'mon how could we not have the sweetest pop sensation in America on our show?"

--x--

**I know this is a little boring, especially after the long break, and I'm sorry. But I felt if I put the whole interview in there, and what I want to do to follow the interview, it will be to long. So just wait for the next chapter okay guys'. Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time. Till then. :) **


	29. Getting There

**Hey guys' thank you for reading and reviewing. Let's try and get this story done, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

Miley smiles to her fans and says a silent 'thanks' to Winstill. I smile and let out relief as the interview begins.

--x--

Ten minuets have gone by and now Winstill is getting into the personal stuff, which I know Miley hates. There is a reason people have stuff that is personal. "Well you know Winstill my personal life is private and I really would like to keep it that way."

"Okay c'mon Hannah, you must have a crush or somebody that you really like." My arms are folded and I'm giving this Winstill character a death glare.

Can't he just leave her be, she doesn't want to talk about it. Miley looks over to me, her blue gray eyes capture mine, telling me to relax. The girl knows me to well. "Really Winstill I-"

"Please Hannah just a little clue or hint?" I wanna punch him. Why do so many people care? Why can't celebs be treated normally? Why does everyone have to know your personal life? It shouldn't matter, you know who you are, your friends and family know who you are, no one else matters. Why can't they just stay out of it?

"Okay, okay, I really do care deeply about someone right now, and I know they feel the same way." Miley and I lock eyes again and I give her a comforting smile. She smiles back and gives me a quick wink and warmth fills my body.

"Name? Who's the lucky guy?" I roll my eyes and unfold my arms as I lean against the wall. Give it a rest buddy.

"Does it really matter?" My ears perk up and I kick myself off the wall, knowing Miley is going somewhere with this. "If it's a boy or girl, the point should matter that I found someone I know I could trust. Gender should have nothing to do with it."

"So you are okay with gays' and gay marriages?"

"It shouldn't matter what I think towards others but what others feel. If they are happy with whomever they are with then good for them. No need for labels. Love is love."

Way to go Miley. "So umm…Do you ever wonder-"

"It should not hurt to experiment Winstill." Why am I starting to get a funny feeling that I'm in trouble?

"So you have?" Ugh will someone put a gag on that guy?

"Y'know Winstill, I have nothing to say and nothing to prove or unprove. I know me and I know who I love and that they love me." Miley stands up and looks Winstill straight in the eye. "But now none of ya are going to give it a rest after what I just said are ya?" Yep I think I'm in trouble. Miley looks at me asking for permission. I don't know what to do. I'm lost confused, I can and can't handle this. I know if we try…sigh…I look down and close my eyes, do it Miles. "So to save you all the trouble, I'm not gay; I'm just in love with a girl. The perfect girl. The one who gives me a spark at every touch and every kiss. I love Lola Luftnagle."

Wow as Miley she is scared as Hannah she is umm not that. Miley looks out towards the audience and then back at Winstill before walking off. There is silence in the place. Some mouths are open, other people are in shock. Miley grabs my hand and we walk back to the dressing room. We shut the door and she pulls her wig right off and shakes her hair out. I watch from a distance and capture her eyes in the mirror. "Thanks Miles," I walk up to her and she opens her arms for me. "I love you."

She engulfs me in a hug and kisses the top of my head. "I love you too, Lilly." People are gonna talk about Lola and about Lilly, but I should let none of that affect me.

--x--

Not much happened since we came home from the interview. It was pretty silent, but hey I guess that is just what I needed. I'm now skating to Miley's house ready for school. We didn't plan anything but I think I'll be okay. The pain my hurt my chest, but it will never reach my heart. I come to the driveway and hop of my skate board, no warning today I'm not really feeling it. I rest the board against the front porch and get ready to knock on the door when I hear Mr. Stewart and Miley talking. Uh-oh. "Miles-"

"Daddy come on, she has done so much for me, let me do something for her. Let me handle this, I could protect her just as well Daddy. We can do this Daddy, we got help."

"You really love her don't you baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy I do. Thank you for at least trying Daddy."

Great does he still not like me and her together? This is starting to become hopeless. "Miles I'm not trying." What! "In just a short period of time you and Lilly have shown me just how much you care about each other. You actually know what love is. I-I guess you were right. I'm sorry Miles. I love you darling and I loved Lilly and you before any of this. Nothing should change. You two are both the same. I guess I was just frustrated with it all. I'm proud of you Miles, fighting what you believe in, standing up to me. You really are growin' up. I love Miles."

He he is okay with us! "I love you to Daddy. Thank you." I pull my ear away from the door and as I'm about to walk in Miley appears before me. I step back in shock and she looks at me suspiciously. "How much of that did you hear?"

I smile wide at her and wrap my arms tightly around her body. "All of it." Miley hugs me back and I kiss her cheek. The biggest smile appears on my face and I look up to they sky. We are almost there. I look back down and see Mr. Stewart through the glass. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up, and I give him one back. "C'mon Miles lets get to school."

--x--

**Okay I know this might start to feel somewhat rushed, but this story is starting to tire me, I won't abandon it but I would like to get it done so I could get my new ideas flowin'. Thank you for reading. So how do you think school will go for Lilly? We will find out soon. See you guys' next chapter, till then. :) **


	30. Against All Odds

**Hello again. Looks like we are getting closer to the end. Thank you again for anyone who is still reading and still reviewing. Its been a journey. Lets continue it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

As I walk through the hallways I cant help but here the whispers and the snickering. I want to die, but I got Miley and Oliver on my side and nothing can break me down.

I hope.

--x--

Lunch. Perfect everyone is staring at me and I know they are talking about me. This morning has been so hard, I cant wait for it to end. "What! You know the 'story' do you all need to stare at me?!"

I cant take it. What is staring at me going to do? I'm not going to do something right in front of them. "Relax Lil," Miley grabs my hand and rubs it softly to try and calm me down. "Don't start a scene."

"A lil late for that Miles." Miley keeps a tight grip on my hand, under the table, as we eat our lunch, gently stroking it with the back of her thumb.

I give her hand a tight squeeze and we both a share a secret smile. Miley struggled a lot in one night. With Hannah "coming out" she was in nothing but the news. Good and bad. Many supporters and many haters. Fame will always come at a price. "Hey guys'," Oliver comes by and sits at our table with his lunch. "How is it going?"

His voice is small and sympathetic towards both of us, he obviously heard the news. "We're okay Oliver, nothing can bring us down we are strong." Miley squeezes my hand again, trying to believe her statement, Oliver nods his head and we continue to eat our lunch in silence. "M-my Dad finally accepts Lilly and I."

Oliver's face brightens up and I smile at him. "That's great guys. One down and only the people that really matter to go. Err…how many is that?"

"Who cares," I grab a French fry and chew on it before finishing my sentence. "All the important people who are close to us matter and they all are accepting, noting else we can do."

"Don't say that Lil," I look at Miley with fire in her eyes? What's she up to? "We can change so many other people's opinions and we should. Help others, open new doors."

Miley's southern drawl is captivating, I let it go, as my mind, or stomach is more focused on food. "Well well well look who it is."

Perfect Amber and Ashley. "What do you want Amber?" My body quickly shifts to defense mode and I'm ready to pounce. One bad word and she's done for. Heck if I beat up her face it might make her look better.

"Nothing just wondering…How's business with the boys?" She comes right up to my face and spits the last sentence on me.

Her spray splashes down on me and I can no longer take it. "That tears it Addison!" I stand up as she backs away.

"No Lilly wait!" Miley pulls me back as I try my best to get at the girl who has ruined and might continue to ruin my life. "Lilly stop." A crowd gathers around us waiting for a fight. Miley moves in front of me and her blue eyes hypnotize me to stop. "Let it go Lil." Miley lets go of me and I let my legs travel back.

I look away in defeat and before I knew it Miley swiftly turns around and pops Amber a good one, right in the jaw. My jaw drops and I run towards Miley who is massaging her fist after the contact. "Miley what the hell, that was not fair, you could hit her and I can't?"

Amber is down on the ground holding her jaw in pain with Ashley panicking on her side. "Hey," Miley moves closer to whisper into my ear. "I gotta fight for you too Lil, and she had it coming, no one talks about My girl like that." I smile at Miley and help her rub her fist as I give her hug. I'm her girl and she is mine.

We both look down at Amber as the room stands around and laughs at her pain for all the pain and hurt she caused them. Miley and I join into the laughter at the pathetic Amber and Ashley. "Now," Miley moves away from me and starts walking around the crowd. "Does anyone else have something to say about Lilly?" The crowd goes silent and shake their heads fiercely 'no'. "Good. Now Amber, let me tell you a little something. All your words that you say, all the stories that you told, will come back to haunt you. Karma baby. And this is not as close to the worst of it. Lilly could not have done any of that with any of those guys'," Miley looks away from Amber and into my eyes. Let's do this Miles. "Y'know why? Be-"

"Because I love Miley Stewart." The cafeteria goes quiet and some jaws drop and some snickers and whispers begin. "That's right be a foolish kid about it all of you. Love is love, and I'm with and in love with Miley Stewart. The best partner a lost soul could ever have. I'm lucky. I have her and she has me." I look towards Amber, Ashley, and our audience. "If anyone has a problem with that, deal with it, just like we have to deal with all of your crap about 'people like us'. We are just like you but in love. So what do you all think? And think wisely because if you have not just witnessed we would do anything for each other."

No one says anything. "I think," Amber comes around and stands up all wobbly and in pain, why hasn't a teacher come by yet? "You two are disgusting pathetic little waste of space…" I roll my eyes and block out whatever Amber has to say about us.

But I quickly snap back when I hear the crowd cheer for Amber. Just great. "What is wrong with you people?" I look over to the voice and see Oliver stand up on the lunch table we were eating before. "Nothing is wrong with it? And I'm not just saying that because I'm there friend. Look even Hannah Montana is okay with all of this," Oliver holds up a magazine with Miley and I, or Hannah and Lola, with a head title: **Guess Who was Hiding in Hannah's Closet?** Oh very original publisher dude. "If you people are afraid to go against the ring leader, well then I think all of you are disgusting. You cheer the one person who does nothing but belittle you, talk behind your back, tell lies and rumors? Picking on these two girls is no better. All of you are sad. Nothing has changed; they just finally admitted their true feelings. Nothing wrong with that."

Oliver hops down from the table and grabs Miley and I into a hug. "Thanks." I whisper into Oliver's ear and hug him tighter. "I can always count on you. I love you too Ollie."

"I'm always here for you Lil and Miley. I love you too. Friends Forever."

He pulls me closer as he whispers in my ear and I reply back. "Forever."

"C'mon you two love birds lets go, and not stoop down to an Amber and Ashley level." Oliver wraps his arms around our shoulders and we walk out of the cafeteria side by side. As soft clapping begins and up roars as we leave.

A smile is on my face as we head out. The Three Musketeers. Next stop, Hannah's press interview. Can not wait.

--x--

"Oliver that was amazing thank you so much." Miley attacks Oliver in probably there biggest hug ever.

"Glad I could help. Now how about you go get changed, Hannah cant be late for the press." Miley lets go Oliver and looks at me, in my Lola attire. "Go ahead, I'm sure Lilly will be fine with out you for umm…five hours." Miley lightly smacks his shoulder.

"It does not take me that long to change. Does it?" Miley looks at me and I do my best to hide my smile and not look into her eyes. "Lil?" I don't answer this could start a fight. "Okay fine." Miley walks over to me and gives me a light peck on the lips. "I'll be back ASAP."

"No you won't." Oliver calls in the background. Miley quickly kisses me again and as she walks by Oliver hits him again. I can't help but laugh. I walk over to the Stewart couch and plop down as I let out a sigh. "So goofy Oliver or serious Oliver?"

"Wha-Oh no, you have done so much for me Oliver, I thank you, I'm just tired. Besides I really think Hannah and Lola have to face this one on their own. No Mike today." Oliver hops over the couch and wraps his arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

"Hey hands off my girl Oken." Miley does a quick check in the mirror and I raise my head from Oliver's shoulder.

"Now Miley, I'm gay for you, do you really think Oliver has what it takes to captivate my heart?" I put both my hands to my chest as I walk over to Miley and look deep in her eyes.

"Hey, ya never know Lil, fate and destiny can be tricky sometimes." Miley's arms scoop around my waist and she pulls me closer to her.

"Yeah," I let my arms wrap around Miley's neck as I try to get our bodies as close as possible. "but you just have to have trust in fate and destiny, that everything will work out fine."

Miley's and mine faces inch closer to each other, for our lips our magnetized, she's the north to my south, now they are skimming each other. "Then lets hope fate and destiny are in our favor tonight."

Miley's lips rub against mine as she speaks making me shiver, tremble, and fight the difficult urge to kiss her. "It always will be, we can do this."

"I lo-" I heard it before and I don't need to hear it again. The feeling of her lips grazing mine was too much I dove in for the kiss.

--x--

Hannah, Lola, and Mike enter the dressing room and wait impatiently for the all the press to come. "Now Lilly," I move my head that was positioned on Miley's shoulder to her eyes. "I want you to ignore everyone and everything. No one can change what I feel for you okay. And pay close attention to me and only me."

Miley plays with the hair on my wig and I look seriously into her eyes. "Umm…okay Miley, but-" Why?

Miley silences me with her finger. "Shhh, no buts and don't ask why. Just do it please?" I nod my head and Miley lightly kisses my lips.

"Miss Montana we are ready for you."

Miley takes in a breath and closes her eyes. I lean forward and give her kiss. Her hand immediately travels to my cheeks and mine rest on her thighs. I sneak my tongue past her lips and enter for only a moment before pulling away. Her eyes are still closed and I rest my forehead on top of hers. "Everything will be fine Miles. I trust you and you trust me. Forever."

Miley opens her eyes and nods quickly before pecking my lips. We stand up and Miley and I walk hand and hand out to the press. Cameras flash and reporters have there microphones ready. Sad if you ask me.

I release Miley and she walks out into the flashes. She stays standing and takes one of the microphones off their stand. "Now, I know a lot of you got tons of questions but before we start I would like to…" Miley looks to the side to me and I give her a loving smile. "To start with a song. You see there is this girl, just a girl, that I love, and not matter what no one not any one can break our love. No One."

The music starts to play and Miley starts to sing.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

A tear drops down from my eye, and I'm sure more are to follow, for my vision is getting blurry. I see Miley singing for me, for us, for everyone that has to go through what we go through. This song was made for us.

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting_

Miley turns away from the press and out to me. She comes towards me and grabs my hand pulling me out into the crowd. Instantly the cameras start to flash but I ignore them as Miley serenades me and tells the world their opinion does not matter and you love who you love.

_You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel_

Tears start to flow easily and Miley wipes them away with her free hand and comes closer to me. She has changed so much. She has gone through so much, I have gone through so much, and we have gone through so much. I could not be prouder. She used to be shy and hide our love but now she is singing it to the world.

I look deep into Miley's eyes and whisper 'I love you' to her and she winks and nods her head as she keeps on singing.

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

Miley rests her forehead on top of mine and we stare into each other eyes. "Thank you Miley."

"I'm always here for you Lil." I smile and lean forward so our lips lock.

Miley puts her microphone down and wraps her arms around my waist as mine loop around her neck. One of my hand travels down to her cheek and our kiss heats up as our lips become one. Then I hear cheers and snaps from the crowd. Snapped back to reality I pull away quickly blushing. "I swear every time I want to make out with you we get interrupted."

Miley laughs and pulls me close to her. "Come here." Miley captures my lips with hers and the flash of the cameras take over the flash of fireworks I see behind my eyes.

Miley and I will be just fine.

--x--

**:'( The End.**

**Well not really just click over and you will get a little epilogue. **


	31. The End

**Thank You Everyone: My first reviewer of the story HermioneRose, Farah A, ILoveADJL, Everhart13, suitelifecyrusgal477, hpfreak2008, DramaHunny101, xTexasgalx, Fairywolf, azkedellia, sk8terbennett, ShadySkills5, MrsKevinJonas, lycan2bite, LJ Bard, Talk2Someone, oh one, Truscott, angelrock, Rikku's twin, Lizdacious, xburningbrightx, -little clip-, Pink Starship, Xx.Get.Over.It.xX, phoenix ash, rose1223, Greyiron-93, Ryan T. Morris, thousand lies, loveme77, and everyone else who read, reviewed, or read and didn't review. **

**Thank you so much for reading and taking the journey through my first chapter story. Your reviews have kept me going, and hopefully this story was enjoyable. It would be nothing without you. Thank you. Now the epilogue or ending. :)**

--x--

Courage……………………

The seven letter word that gives you confidence. To face your fears. Do what you love doing with out a worry or care what others think about you. The power and control you have to tell, do, or act something.

Tell someone you love them, do something about your fear, show fear who is the boss. Let your courage take over you. I did and it worked wonders.

Courage……………………

Brought Miley and I together. And have been together for almost two years. I could not be happier. It has helped us pass the lies, the truths, the pain, the disappointment, and brought us the love we have for each other.

The power to say 'I love you' to hold one of the other in our arms in public and not care what people have to say. To express our love in public because we are just like everyone else who are in love.

Did you ever wonder why so many people follow the crowd? Is it because it makes them look cool or have power? Do they want to be the leader? Do they feel they are great that they have everything? The ability to get inside your head. Make you feel and say things you should not say or feel. Or you feel the opposite about but go along any way.

Some may have that but there is one thing they don't have: Courage. But they do have: Fear. They are afraid. To go against the crowd. To be themselves. To do what they feel is right and not what the others feel is right.

Don't let fear hold you back. It can keep you from getting the one thing you really want. And in the end, it's too late.

Fear had control of me at one point. It stopped me from telling Miley my true feelings about her. They way I really feel. The way I truly see her.

Sure I still have fears, but there a little less big. I fear that I might lose Miley, and I don't me she'll dump me or I'll dump her, I fear of losing her to God. She won't live forever, neither will I. I don't want her gone. I fear for her life more than my own.

But that is okay. Every waking moment with Miley is a treasure. I will keep that till the end of time, or the end of my time anyway. Our friendship has grown so much stronger as our love continues to grow.

I know longer have to wonder what my life would be like with Miley in it, because she is in it. Being held in her arms, her warm breath on my neck, her red lips dancing with mine, gives me the power to soar, fly high, above those who do not believe in us. Above those who talk and look down on us, above those who are too blind to see love, above those who won't let go of their fears.

There are always risks you are going to have to take and you maybe afraid, but take them anyway. Don't fear of what it is, don't fear for the journey, or the hard times you will have, but fear for never getting what you want. Fear of living miserably, always 'what if' or 'I should have' or 'I could have', don't let life be what ifs and maybes.

Because those are just dreams that will never become real. Lost in the subconscious, but always yearning for real. Don't be afraid to be yourself. Let your true self escape.

The weight being lifted from your chest and shoulders is amazing. Good and bad may come from it, but the joy of succeeding: priceless.

Now I know. I know I can do anything if I put my mind and heart to hit. Don't let realism battle with magical-ism. The heart wants what the heart wants; your brain or others have no power over that. The battle will eventually end up killing you. Plus it's more painful not having what you want than the criticism afterwards.

I will now go to great lengths to pledge, show, and risk anything for Miley. I love her and she loves me. I know she feels the same. She told me about society and how she feels about the people who stick to their old ways. But how now all that does not matter when she sees me and looks into my eyes.

Anything is possible. Miley's Dad, Robbie Ray Stewart, was just like one of the people Miley could not stand. We changed his mind, we will change others. I believe it can be done.

Anything can be done, for there is one word, one more powerful word then that four letter word Fear.

Courage……………………

The larger word which gives you the confidence to do anything, be anything, feel anything. I have conquered my fears and will continue to trample on them one by one, before it's to late do doing anything about anything. For the stronger word is on my side, the word that kicks Fear in the butt……

Courage.

--x--

**I hope all you have enjoyed my story **_**Fear**_**. I have been reading many other stories, by you guys' keep up the good work. I'll see you all of you in the future. Good luck. Till then. :)**

**Keep Writing. **


End file.
